Sortiarius
by Rainfelt aka Phoe-chan
Summary: War is on the horizon and has forced Kaoru to take refuge in a city not yet involved. Here, something is calling out to her, telling her to listen. It shows her a world of magic, long since forgotten and falling apart. Now she must correct the balance, stop a war, save everyone, and figure out her feelings for the strange red-haired Dragon Lord in the process. No pressure, though.
1. Prologue

**AN:** I know, I know. I said not to expect much with that little one-shot I did. And I've a suspiciously long list of half-completed fan fictions from 2008 or earlier... but this little thing has been itching in my head and I _need to get it out_ or I'll drive myself crazy. I thought I'd broken away from fan fiction in general but here I am sucked back in, and with my love of fantasy playing hard against my love of Kenshin, this is the result.

Warning: This story will have heavily M-rated themes later on. Watered down versions will be available here. Anything uncut will be posted on an appropriately themed site. I will let you know what chapters are edited.

* * *

_**Sortiarius**_

**Prologue**

* * *

_The world, it thrums. Can you hear it? It beats like a drum, and from it everything falls into rhythm. Life, death, the progression of everything you know... it is all connected. What? _

_You can't hear it?_

_Sad. _

_Once upon a time, you listened. You learned. You created. You helped build this world at that time. And now... now look at it._

_Now the world is starting to move to a different sound, a different drum. One of destruction, of war. _

_You hear that, don't you._

_This is the drum you have sounded. You turn your ears away from the sound of what created you, of what you wished to employ. Now the machines and buildings that touch the sky block out the sound of our voices... you can no longer hear us, but we're still here... waiting..._

_Waiting, always... lest you destroy yourselves._

* * *

Kaoru was not certainly exactly when she had dozed off, but it could not have been for very long. After all, her coffee was not yet cold and the sun had not moved too much in the sky. A few minutes at best. She could not help it, after all; this place... this place was something else.

She inhaled and looked around, her back against a tree overlooking the stream that circled the edge of the city. It was so peaceful here that it was hard to imagine the quickly spreading war in the north. It was all too real to her though, especially in knowing that her home city had been bombed a mere two days after she had left. It had not been luck she had escaped, either. Something had told her, deep in side, that she needed to leave. She had learned to listen to these intuitions over the years. She was not ungrateful for them.

And yet, those intuitions, those impulses... they led her here. She was not yet sure why. Ishin City was not known for its strong defenses. It did not have a strong military, nor was it a city with leading researchers and institutions. No, in fact, this place was only unique for two reasons. One, it was a city almost stuck in time. Settled in rolling hills, it held a very rustic feel despite the modern buildings, technology and even the large airport just past the outskirts. Perhaps it was the frequent brick and cobblestone streets, or the affinity for hanging baskets from the street lamps, or the large amount of parks and natural décor running through the grid. Whatever it was, it gave a very peaceful, calm, and serene atmosphere, one that seemed to be oblivious to the turmoil going on elsewhere... Or maybe it was in defiance.

The second reason would involve the very structure the city was founded on. It was nestled into the hillside, a beautiful construction of mossy stone that weaved and branched off into the rises and falls of the ground around it. The castle loomed quietly, a piece of history from a time of old; a very strange, peculiar history.

Or perhaps it was not so strange and peculiar, but merely... incomplete. After all, everyone knew how devastating the Sounding War had been. All that they knew had been affected, altered, forever changed. This castle was of no exception. An abandoned relic of the past, it sat there with a history that was a locked secret which seemed to have been sealed when the war was over. No surprise there; when the ashes had finally settled and the blood had soaked into the ground, people wanted to forget. And they did so. So well in fact, that things that should not have been forgotten, were also lost.

Kaoru blinked and yawned. She had zoned out again, had she not? Her coffee really would get cold at this rate. She felt very relaxed in this city, more so than she suspected she should, but perhaps she needed the rest.

Pulling herself to her feet, she picked up her mug and her backpack, slinging the latter over her shoulder. Her eyes settled on the castle in the distance. She had such a beautiful view of it here. It was drawing. She wanted to see its insides, what stories it could tell. When she thought of the past and what mysteries it held, something always stirred in her. Maybe it had something to do with the intuition she sometimes had. Maybe she was just weird.

Smiling slightly as a breeze picked up, she turned back toward the city. Few people ventured up the hills toward the castle. The city guard were not appreciative of people trespassing. It was a historical landmark, but also allegedly private property, however that worked. She was under the impression it had not been inhabited for ages. Probably some family descendent wished to keep the property private and had refused buy out, or something of that nature. While somewhat saddened that it meant she could not see it, it also pleased her that it meant no one else could, either. It might lose some of its timeless appeal.

Such thoughts on her mind, she began to weave her way down the cobblestone street, blending in with the other pedestrians. The background noise of a city teeming with life created a blanket for her thoughts, allowing her to drift in and out of her surroundings. She was so lost in them that she almost did not feel the brush against her shoulder, and she would have thought so little about it except the street was not very crowded. And no one had walked by her.

Brow furrowed, she glanced around, but saw nothing near her. Perhaps it was an errant gust of wind, or some sidewalk debris. Blinking, she realized it had tugged her in the direction of the castle—or maybe it was moving in the direction of it?

Great, now she was over analyzing things. Wrinkling her nose, she turned her attention back forward and picked up her pace. Sano was probably done with work now. Might even be waiting on her. He probably deserved to wait on her more than she made him, but she did have standards. Sort of.

Turning around the corner, she put her back to the castle and entered into the merchant's square that led to the market. She rather liked the market. It was open trade, where both coin and barter were acceptable. It was new to her; her city had been one leaning heavily on credit and cash value, but here people were much more willing to trade goods for goods than swipe a piece of plastic that claimed you were good enough to use borrowed money. It seemed to bring the heart back into a market, in her opinion. She smiled at the rich smells and lively sounds. Someone was calling out about baked bread, and she walked by a boutique of electronics. She had not bothered fixing her phone situation yet. Her pilgrimage out of her previous life had cost her that phone through some accidents and misplacement. The phone was a trivial loss if one considered the majority of her contact list was likely dead. Between the two, the latter was a more pressing matter.

It was a tentative thread that held her emotions in place; much had happened recently. She had wept, she had hated, she had screamed. Now, she was trying to heal. Having a routine helped. So did settling down. Now that she was in this city, she had no desire to leave. Misao originally had protested; they were not far enough South to be in the clear, something could still happen. This place had no good defense against the attacks. And yet... despite that, Kaoru had wanted to stay. And Misao was not one to leave without her. Kaoru was the closest thing she had to a big sister.

And so they stayed.

Kaoru broke out of her thoughts once again when she neared her destination. She smiled slightly to see a familiar head peeking up over a stand, full of brown hair that stuck out in odd spikes. She had met Sanosuke her first week there while trying to figure out the market thing. He had apparently felt pity on her, much to her ire, and showed her some tips of the market. He ran a stall of questionable merchandise at the far end, which was imported from a city due west. Weapons and technology that were easily accessed over there, but not so readily available here. It was not a...very demanding market. However, the clashing tides up north had gotten many worried, and his business had seen a strong increase in recent months.

"Yo, Jo-chan," He drawled, a lazy smile on his face. No one was at the stall at the moment, and Kaoru approached with a slight wave. His nickname had not bothered her too much. Truthfully, the familiarity had been appreciated.

"Sorry it took me so long. Went to get coffee."

"At four in the afternoon?"

"There is never a wrong time for coffee," She replied sagely.

Sanosuke shrugged at that, glancing at his watch. "Was gonna stay open a little longer, had a couple of folks promising to come back this evening for some purchases."

"Then I can go see about picking up dinner. I'm thinking pizza."

"You buyin', right'?"

Kaoru shot him a withering look, "It's your turn."

"Hmm. I'll think on it. Hey, run this down town for me, will ya?" He tossed her a package.

She caught it on reflex, and scowled, "You could have asked me this morning—wait, no, I am not your errand girl!"

"You want me to buy dinner, right?"

Kaoru growled, but did not put up much more of a fight. She was having a bit of trouble securing a steady job, and so Sanosuke really did make more money than her. She suspected, based on what she knew about him and his fiscal habits, that this was not the norm. "Whatever. Where am I taking this thing to?"

She flipped the package over, and the weight made her suspect the contents inside. He jerked a thumb back towards the way she had come in. "Someone down at the municipal building put in an order for it. It arrived around lunch but I haven't been able to leave to deliver it."

She sighed, but nodded. "Fine. Meet you back at the flat?"

"Yeah, sure. Squid, mushrooms and mayo, right?"

Kaoru made a pleased noise that was all the confirmation Sanosuke needed. He waved her off with a grin and she turned to march off out of the market.

It did not take her too long to make it back to downtown, where the oldest buildings stood and the scenery was much more rustic and antique. The municipal building was near the edge of the city that led up to the rolling hills with the castle. Really, half the reason Kaoru had been willing to deliver the package was that she would get to see the castle again. The other half was because pizza sounded really, really good.

She stepped inside the building, listening to the soft jingle of bells that made her smile. The building had old, curved archways and stole pillars, and was filled with tall, narrow rooms. It was just before closing of normal business hours, and she was glad she made it in time enough that she was not being rude. Showing up at the very last minute was just very unprofessional. Glancing around, she spotted the desk and walked up to it, peering at the man behind the counter. The man looked up from his paperwork and offered a bland smile. "May I help you, Miss?"

"I'm here to deliver a package from Sagara's Imports. The addressee is," She paused, glancing down at the package. She probably should have looked before now, huh? "Fujita."

"Ah. Yes, yes. He did mention in passing he was to be receiving a package. Thank you for your trouble of delivering it, Miss." He stood from his seat and outstretched a hand, "Do you need me to sign anything? Fujita-san is currently out of the office but I can see to it that it is delivered."

Kaoru shook her head. Sano did not really bother much with delivery confirmations. Too much paperwork for him. It was no skin off her nose if his bad planning resulted in the item being lost. She handed the package over. "Not necessary, Sir. Tell him 'thank you for using Sagara's Imports.'" She cringed. It wasn't like she worked for Sano. Of course, at this rate, he was probably going to be more steady work than anything else she had come across.

Not much interest in sword use in an age of guns and bombs, and no interest in history during the middle of an impending war. Those were her two strengths, after all.

The bland looking gentlemen smiled again. It bothered Kaoru just how much it did not stand out. Everyone's smile stood out. It was part of who they were. This man though... his smile did not reflect any portion of himself. It was almost like it was fake, but even a fake smile said something about its user. This smile? This smile said nothing.

She wondered about that. Maybe she was getting lightheaded from the lack of food.

"Thank you, Miss. Please enjoy your-" He did not quite get to finish his statement when a gust of wind picked up. In the office. With the door shut. He paused, glancing around, seeing some of his papers ruffle, and the hanging plants sway. "Mm, the spirits are restless this evening."

"Spirits," Kaoru echoed, brushing back some errant strands of hair. She thought back to the weird brush on her shoulder earlier. Strange things did happen, oftentimes she was around to witness it. She had not thought too heavily on the idea of spiritual activity, though. Ghosts, really?

That smile was back on the man's face. She watched him curiously then glanced out the glass door of the building. She could see the castle in the distance. "You mean the castle is haunted."

He said nothing, though his gaze also lingered on the castle. Kaoru glanced at him, at that strange smile. After a moment, she offered softly, "So much history must rest in there."

She hadn't quite expected an answer, but the response came in a prompt manner, "You have no idea."

She blinked out of her reverie, and looked back at him. He smiled again. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?"

She shook her head. "Not unless you end up opening the castle to tours."

"Oho? You would like that, would you?"

She paused, and then shook her head. "No, actually. I take it back."

"Why?"

"Because that place is important. I can feel it. To have people suddenly rifling through its mysteries would be a shame."

"Hm. Do you not think they would appreciate the history it has to offer?"

His question had a hint of something else in it, something very close to actual... interest. Interest in her answer. She stared at the castle in the distance and shook her head. "What once was, many have already forgotten. They are not ready to listen. To learn."

She wasn't quite sure where her words had come from, but the silence that followed after had her turn to the man behind the counter. Her breath caught. The smile was no longer there, no longer fake. His eyes did not even look like his own. They stared at her, pierced into her, and she found herself defiant because of it all. Who was he to look at her like that? She set her jaw and stared back evenly. "What?"

In that moment the smile was back in place like nothing had happened. The antique clock began to chime, signaling closing time had come. "Ah...it is time to close. Thank you for delivering the package, Miss. I'll see to it that Fujita-san gets it."

What was that? Kaoru blinked at him, but got no more of a response from him than she could have gotten from a bowl of soup. Sighing softly, she gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded, moving to the front door. She could hear the shuffling of papers as the man behind her returned to his duties.

As she opened the door, however, a voice hit her ears. _"Listen... can you hear it? Can you hear it yet? Are you ready to learn? Or are you like the others?"_

She whirled around, door almost hitting her in the face as it was on its closing swing. The bland looking man had not looked up at her, walking to carry the package off. It had not been him. Stumbling back and out the door, she almost fell back onto the covered stone walkway in front of the building.

Strange things happened around her. But not in such frequency. Three times in one day? This was getting creepy. She glanced up at the castle, brow furrowed. The sun was starting to cast afternoon shadows over the hills, and the castle's presence appeared more haunting than ever.

Had the castle spoken to her?

She snorted at the ridiculous thought. Her stomach rumbled. The need for food was making her think strange things. Perhaps hear strange things too. Just because she could not explain what had happened did not mean it had no explanation. She heard something ruffle that sounded like words, or... her imagination had gone into overdrive. The latter was purely possible.

Inhaling deeply, she shrugged her backpack into place and tossed the nearly empty coffee cup into the trash bin. No more coffee for the night was probably a good idea, although she would _never_ admit it.

Turning her back to the castle, she began to walk back toward the heart of the city when she felt the strangest sensation. The wind had picked up into a gentle breeze...and was caressing her hair. It was not enough to say it was blowing her hair, because no, that was not it. It honestly felt like fingers sliding through her ponytail, playfully tugging at the long black locks that were her own. Her hand shot up to smooth over her hair, reassuring her that nothing was truly _in_ her hair but as soon as she let go, the sensation was there again; a playful tug, a gentle flutter. She whipped around to find no one there. Only the castle loomed in the distance.

Kaoru was not stupid. She was starting to get the feeling that all of these happenings were related to the object of her intrigue sitting so majestically and mysteriously on the hillside. As much as she tried to reason it was just her desire to explore that castle that was causing her to think this, that little nagging voice in her mind—that intuition that had shown its face at vital points in her life—was saying otherwise. _Go to it. Explore. Learn._

She exhaled deeply through her nose, her nostrils flaring. She was hungry. Sano was waiting for her. And she had no reliable means to guide her. Rumor was that once you got onto the old castle grounds technology started failing. It was a rumor, a silly one...

Until she thought about the municipal building. It sat just outside of the castle grounds, in the old district of the city. Where had the computers been? The clock was an antique, the bells were real and not automatic. There had been phones there, but a lot of the modern devices found in other parts of the city had simply not been there. One could argue it was to preserve the look of the building, but there was not even a computer. Every reception desk had a computer, right?

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully, critically. There was something going on here. She was curious; too curious. Despite that voice, that wonderful voice that had saved her life before by making big decisions (the right decisions!), she found herself turning to walk back toward the city's center.

To placate everything opposing her, she muttered aloud, "I need to eat before I do any such thing... and get a lantern. Not going in there in the dark."

Whatever was calling her... it seemed to relent for the moment, and nothing strange happened the rest of the way back to the flat. Though she felt something still hovering in the recesses of her mind, wishing to speak but holding its tongue. It was only momentarily placated. She would have to revisit this after dinner.

Ye gods, Sanosuke and Misao were going to think she was crazy.

Maybe she was.

* * *

**Notes:**

****_Sortiarius - The Latin word which sorcery is derived from. In essence, it is one who influences fate. Be grateful, I almost went with 'Sound of Magic' which would have meant any time I wrote the title I'd have gotten Shinedown's "Sound of Madness" stuck in my head. Great song, but not conducive to writing._

_-The pizza toppings were not meant as a joke. If you are unfamiliar with pizza in Japanese culture, squid and mayonnaise are very common toppings. I will admit I elected to ignore the fact that pizza is not cheap in Japan, and ergo not a typical take out dinner option. But since it's a fantasy world and not really Japan, I figured I could get away with it. _

_I do intend to use Japanese suffixes like -san, though I did end up using Miss here as well. It just seemed to fit better. I will keep the Japanese to a minimum, however._

_I hope it is not too drawn out for an introduction. I promise more will happen from here on out, but I needed to establish a setting. I am still debating on how to portray Kenshin when he finally appears. Decisions, decisions. Promise you this, though. Kaoru is going to be an utter badass. _

_As always, any and all feedback is appreciated. Comments and reviews let me know you're interested, and constructive criticism helps me improve! (Plus the encouragement means I write more and faster!) Many thanks to Fen, my wonderful husband, for being my beta. I know it was painful for him, as he is neither a Kenshin or a fan fiction person. Any mistakes or inconsistencies are because I'm stubborn and refused his very logical advice._


	2. Chapter 1: Are You Listening?

**AN**: It is hard to find the time to write. I have many ideas brewing for this, clawing at my tiny, miniscule, overused brain in an attempt to spring free. That said, I greatly appreciated the feedback! Full note at the bottom, with any needed or warranted replies.

Also, I am going to re-rate this to 'teen' for now, as I feel it is a bit of false advertising to mark this piece mature right now. Nothing really deserving of that rating is going to be happening for a few chapters. I'll change it back later.

* * *

**Sortiarius**

**Chapter 1: Are You Listening?**

* * *

It was somewhat of a surprise to Kaoru that Sanosuke had actually paid for the pizza. She half expected to return to find that Misao had picked up the tab, but much to her approval, the man had kept his word. She was even more surprised to see the extra head in the flat. She sat on the sofa next to Sanosuke, looking a cross between irritated at him and somewhat amused, a plate with a slice of pizza in her lap.

"Megumi," Kaoru greeted as she stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. "You're back from Oguni City so soon?"

Megumi's smile was a tight-lipped, almost strained. It did not sit well on the attractive woman's face. "They have ...indefinitely shut down the university and all its operations, including the medical institution."

Kaoru frowned, dropping her backpack onto a chair and walking over to the pizza box. "What? Why? Did something happen?"

The other woman sighed, nodding. "I am not too sure of the details—rumors spread so fast there, but the most I can make of it is either they received information or a threat of a pending attack on the city, possibly even focusing on the university. I'm not sure on that. But whatever it was, it scared them pretty bad. They shut the whole thing down in a day's time. Sent students home and evacuated a lot of people. Oguni is one of the cities that is closest to the battlefront that has yet to be drawn in. They don't wish for it to be another-" Her voice caught in her throat, and a guilty flush spread across her cheeks. "Well. They want to be safe." She finished awkwardly.

Kaoru glanced down at her food, suddenly not as hungry as she had been previously. It was not really Megumi's fault, honestly. The talk of Tokei going sky high was still fairly common. Not everyone knew to be as considerate as Megumi did. Still, the thought of it soured her stomach. "It's good they evacuated," She agreed, picking a mushroom off of her pizza and nibbling on it.

Misao frowned, disliking the current atmosphere. It was dreary, and went very much against her positive attitude in life. "Well, good for them! And we'll be glad to see you more often anyway, Megumi-san! We hadn't really seen you all that much since we moved in here!"

Megumi smiled, "I'll have to bear it, I suppose. I had so much going on, though. It bothers me to leave work unfinished. But I'll be glad to spend some time with you two, too."

"Oi, what about me?"

"What _about_ you?" Megumi half-sneered, though it was hard to tell if she really meant it.

Sanosuke made a sour face. "You missed me, too. Admit it."

"Hardly. It was so nice not having someone constantly mooching off of me."

"Bitch."

She smiled curtly, and said nothing in response. Kaoru and Misao wisely stayed out of the banter. They had not known Sanosuke for very long, but they had known Megumi for years. The woman was not to be trifled with. Yet Sanosuke seemed to enjoy doing much of said trifling.

"Regardless," Megumi sighed, "Kaoru, Sanosuke has offered for me to stay here for the time being. I have not had time to get things in order to get myself an apartment."

Kaoru blinked, "That's fine by me. It's his flat. Misao and I are just renting."

"Bumming."

"You're one to talk," Kaoru grumbled, "I clean your damned house for you and pay you when I can."

Sano grinned, though it was easy to tell he was giving the girl a hard time. Despite that, he was a generous person. After all, he had given Misao and herself a place to stay after he met them. It turned out that he also had known Megumi, who had informed him that she had friends seeking refuge. Once he had put two and two together, he was very willing to help the two girls out. Kaoru was not sure how Sanosuke and Megumi knew each other, but she was nonetheless grateful for both of them.

It was on those line of thoughts that Kaoru inquired, "Megumi, have you lived here before?"

The woman nodded, still working on the same slice of pizza. "It was some time ago, but I did spend a few years here. Did some work as an intern for the hospital here. It's how I met Sanosuke."

"Ohh! Did you patch him back up after he shot himself?" Misao inquired, grinning widely.

Sano snarled in response, "No, you little brat. It's nothin' like that."

Megumi smirked, "I've patched this idiot up for so many things, many of which any person with a normal IQ would never end up doing."

"Hey!"

Ignoring his outburst, Kaoru continued, not really interested in the long list of injuries Sanosuke had probably obtained in his lifetime. They would be there until early morning, at least. "What do you know about the castle up there?" She had discovered quickly Sano was not a person one went to for any historical facts, or even just historical rumors. The best he was able to tell her was that the thing was big. She supposed she could have always went up to the public archives, but that seemed a bit out of the way, largely because of the efforts it took to get inside. People were weird about historical documents these days, too. Easier just to ask someone else.

Megumi opened her mouth, but paused, a strange expression ghosting over her face. Kaoru watched as her eyes glazed over for a moment, and she licked her parted lips, trying to find words. She half focused her gaze upon Kaoru, "I'm sorry... what did you say?"

Kaoru's brow furrowed. Quietly, she inquired again, "What do you know about the castle up there?"

Again, Megumi seemed to hesitate, as if she could not figure out what to say. "Um...it is old..."

"I gathered," Kaoru replied dryly, though something was bothering her by Megumi's lack of detail. The woman was not like this when it came to information. In fact, she liked to flaunt what she knew, and if she did not know it, she faked it. "Anything more... specific?"

Megumi's brow furrowed, and she slowly shook her head. "No...wait... yes... founder...um."

This was very, _very_ weird. Misao had stopped eating, staring at Megumi like she'd grown a second head. She knew as well as Kaoru did that the woman was acting like someone else entirely. Sanosuke seemed a little less bothered, primarily because he was too busy eating to really pay attention to the subject at hand.

Kaoru paused, then remembered her earlier conversation with Sanosuke about the castle. While he had not acted like this, there had been something a bit... _odd_ about his response, too. Certainly, living here as long as he had, he should have known more about the castle other than the fact it was obviously very large. A person never even stepping foot in the city could likely deduce that. But he had trailed off after he said it, staring down at the gun he had been cleaning. When Kaoru asked if that was it, the man had simply replied, _"What? No, of course not. It takes time to clean the barrel. I just started, geesh."_

At the time, she had assumed he was purposely being a jerk. Now, though, could it really be coincidence? Especially considering Megumi could not form a coherent sentence in regards to the object in question?

Carefully, curiously, Kaoru prodded, "A founder? Who founded it?"

The other woman's fingers trembled, holding onto her utensils, and sweat beaded at her brow. She looked confused, and Kaoru started to fear prodding her was going to somehow hurt her. Just when she was about to tell her to forget about it, words bubbled from her friend's mouth, hurried and garbled.

"_Founded before the Sounding War by the Dragon Lord!"_

She gasped the last part out, the words escaping rushed, her breath with it. Pale and shaking, Megumi clutched at her chest, now all three friends stared at her like she was crazy. "Megumi, are you all right?" Misao inquired, putting her plate down to hurry over to the young doctor's side.

The woman was shaking, but when she looked up, her eyes had the clarity they normally did. "Oh... yes, I am. I must have gotten a little dizzy. Sanosuke would do better to bathe more than bi-weekly."

"Oi!" Sano replied, curling his lip. "It's probably your perfume. You drown in that stuff."

"Watch it, Rooster-head," Megumi snapped back, running a hand through her hair.

Kaoru frowned. "No, really, what was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You acted like you couldn't even get those words out without extreme pain," Kaoru murmured quietly.

Megumi stared at her, and Sanosuke glanced up from his plate. "What words, Kaoru?"

"About the castle...?" She prompted tentatively, worried it might start the whole thing over again.

"Uh, we haven't been talking about the castle, Jo-chan," Sano replied. "We were talking about how _kind_ Foxy Megumi is for patching me up for free."

"I'm keeping tab, jerk. Trust me."

Kaoru stared at the two, then glanced over to Misao, who seemed confused, but was not really contesting anything. How... could they all forget that? She could have sworn Megumi was about to pass out, and now they all acted like it did not even happen?

Scratch that, they were not acting. In their minds, it _had not happened_. Swallowing hard, Kaoru muttered, "I'm gonna turn in. I feel pretty rough. Not been sleeping well."

"Oh... uh, well. OK. Good night, Kaoru-chan," Misao replied, her confusion apparent. Sanosuke and Megumi both bade her a goodnight without much thought, both still bickering back and forth about medical bills.

Shaking her head, Kaoru left all of them in the living room, her pizza only half-eaten.

* * *

_Listen...Listen. You, young, wild, innocent. You seek us with your heart. Now seek us with your mind. Come, discover! Find us! Return what has been lost. Turn the tide! Wake up..._

_Wake up..._

_**WAKE UP.**_

Kaoru jerked, eyes snapping open. She shook, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tried to remember just what had startled her from sleep. She had heard a sound—no. A voice. She had heard a voice telling her to... wake up?

Exhaling shakily she pushed herself into a seated position, the sheets pooling at her waist. Sweat plastered to her skin, and she struggled to remember her dream. Unfortunately, the only part she could remember was something telling her to wake up.

Freezing, fearing those intuitions trying to warn her of approaching danger, she kicked at her sheets trying to disentangle herself from them in a panic. But just as her fear started, a warm feeling wafted over her. Something soft, gentle, like clothes fresh from the dryer, or a warm ray of sunlight, it embraced her tenderly. The worry left her in an instant, immediately replaced with a serene feeling. If she had to describe it... she would call it...

"Safe." The word left her lips in a whisper, and she realized whatever it was had not meant to scare her. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her bangs, causing them to stick out in a bad case of bed-hair. Even with the gentle breeze blowing in from her window, she had worked up quite the sweat in her sleep. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just before dawn. She doubted she could go back to sleep easily. Might as well-

She inhaled sharply, cutting her eyes to the window. She had _not_ left it open. She had not left it open since that poor bird had flown in a couple of weeks ago and had caught itself in her curtains. Nervously, she skimmed her eyes across the room, noting everything in place and nothing appeared to be hiding in the corners. Her shinai and bokken both lay in their respective places, which she was realizing in hindsight were not close enough to her bed. Though, if anyone breaking in had a gun, a wooden sword would do very little to protect her.

Finally disentangling herself, she pulled a robe on over her night clothes and took a quick survey of the flat. Everything that she could see was in order. Nothing missing; nothing out of place. Megumi was asleep on the sofa, an arm draped over her eyes to block out the annoying neon clock Sano had displayed in the living room. Even Kaoru's half-eaten pizza was still on the coffee table. Sano's snores could be heard in his own room, and Kaoru took that as sign that he was fine as entering his room was not on her to-do list. A quick sneak in Misao's room proved that the younger girl was asleep, the music of her headphones barely audible. Satisfied that everything was in order, Kaoru returned to her room.

It was a mystery she apparently was not going to solve, so she closed the window and for good measure locked it, too. Now, she would shower. She had things she needed to do today. Things were getting too weird to just simply ignore them now.

The warm water was welcome against her skin, and she wasted no time in cleaning herself. She thought back to the night before, and the conundrum that had presented itself. Why had Megumi seemed to struggle when asked about the castle? It almost seemed like some unseen force prevented her from talking about it. Maybe even the same thing was happening to Sano (though Kaoru would not rule out he was just simply clueless). But, still, they had no clue about the conversation thereafter, and that was just as troubling. Misao seemed to be confused too, though Kaoru had not ventured to ask if she simply was confused, or if she too did not remember. Though, Kaoru remembered clearly.

And that man... that man at the municipal building. He had not had the same issue when they spoke of the castle. In fact, he seemed to know more about it than anyone else, even though he had not let on. Now she wished she had gotten his name. Maybe he could tell her more about it?

She supposed she could go to the library. But that in and of itself was odd. She had stopped by the archives not too long after they had entered the city, but was not allowed to peruse more than newspaper articles and recent publishes. Libraries were strange things in this day and age. People were weird about letting you in to read the material. You had to fill out all this paperwork—it was worse than getting health insurance. Even then, the access you had to material was limited. Older texts were simply out of the question. It had not always been this way, and Kaoru could not quite remember when the change happened. The details escaped her, which irked her because she knew she should know, but the memory was simply not there.

Come to think of it, sometimes things she knew she had read about or learned about as a child seemed to come up blurry, or not at all. She tried not to think too much about it, but deep down she knew it was not right. She was too much of a history buff to let things slip by like that. She did not have the excuse of age, either. She was only nineteen! Her memory was not yet ready to start failing her!

At least now she had something to go by. _The Dragon Lord_. She knew what the Sounding War was. Well, sort of. Her knowledge of the war was vague; one of those few topics that seemed to have lost its detail in her mind. Like when it took place. She was pretty sure it was over a century ago. Maybe two. But she could not recall the sides who fought, or the outcome. Just that it resulted in a lot of what was today.

The Dragon Lord, though. That one did not ring any bells. Perhaps a king during the time of the war? It was something, and yet it was nothing. It irritated her, and she only realized how much she had been distracted when the water started to run lukewarm.

Sighing, she rinsed her hair and turned off the water, stepping out. Come to think of it, there was an unnamed statue in the city's center square. It was of bronze and beautiful detail. The man depicted in it was captured in an eternal dance, his robes and clothes spinning around him. He had a blade drawn, and the movement of the statue gave the impression of some beautiful spin or twirl. When she first saw it, she could have sworn she could hear the sword singing through the air. She lamented it did not have a plaque, but it was beautiful and timeless. Much like the city.

Perhaps that was a depiction of the Dragon Lord? It would make sense, though it was hard to say. Perhaps she would take a second look at it before going to see the castle.

* * *

It was not long after daybreak that Kaoru left the house. Megumi would likely be up first, then it would be a contest between Misao or Sano. Both of them were rather bad about waking up at a reasonable morning hour unless there was something pressing happening. And by pressing, she meant explosions, fire alarms, or waffles.

Needless to say, it was not unusual for them to wake up to find her gone, so this would allow her to explore in peace. Hitching a ride on the cable car, Kaoru made her way down to the city's center, where the market was likely being started up for the day, and where the bronze statue stood. It took little time to reach her destination, and already many of the stalls and stores were already open, hoping for a successful business day.

The statue stood proudly in the middle of the square, surrounded by very meticulously kept greenery and upheld by carefully placed stone masonry. A few benches were seated in a circle around the statue, and the area had a very park-like feel to it with strategically placed trees, lamp posts, and hanging flower arrangements. Kaoru smiled and walked up to the statue, the man she was growing certain was the Dragon Lord, captured in what she could only imagine was his greatest essence. She smiled and took a seat on the edge of the stone circle that contained the grass surrounding the statue and reached out to touch the smooth bronze. To her surprise, the metal was warm to the touch, and seemed to thrum with life. She glanced up at the sky. It was not yet light enough for the sun to have heated the statue, and she had no idea why it felt like power ran through it. Curiously, she pulled her fingers away and looked up at the statue.

What if the Dragon Lord was trying to tell her something? It sounded so silly, and yet with all these things happening, she really did not know what to believe anymore. Setting her jaw in determination, she hopped up off the statue's base and dusted her cargo pants off. Now was the best time to head up to the castle. It was daylight, but barely so, and hopefully few would see her making her way up there. She still ran the risk of one of the patrol officers catching her, but she just had to try.

To save on time, she took another car down to the historical sector, where the municipal building was located. It was the closest path to the castle that the cable cars took. There was a main road that went up to the castle, but that one certainly had officers stationed there. She watched them in the distance, moving up and down the cobblestone bridge and path that led up to the castle in the distance. The sun was rising up behind the hills and was embracing the castle's peaks with bright, morning light. Hopefully, she would be able to see well inside. Her non-electrical light sources were indeed limited.

Following the creek that went under the bridge, Kaoru looked for a place to cross without getting herself wet. She needed to make some distance between herself and the main road anyway to lessen the chance of being seen. She walked down to where the creek joined a stream that seemed to run down from the hills. The forest started not too far after that, and so she needed to cross here. Unfortunately, the water was somewhat deep, and the creek fairly wide. She was probably going to get wet.

Sighing, but not any less determined, she secured her backpack and belongings, not wishing to risk them getting wet. Her eyes caught slight movement and spotted a large turtle sitting out on the rock, waiting for the sun to heat it up for the day. It watched her as if it did not have a care in the world. It brought a slight smile to her face. "If only I could be like you and not mind the water. Oh, well. I'll just have to dry off."

With a soft sigh that was only halfhearted, she slid down to the bank and took her first step in and immediately noticed there was something wrong. There was not a splash. There was not a cold, wet feeling of water breaching her shoes. Kaoru stared at her foot that stood on the water's gently moving surface, bobbing as if it were a boat at sea. She felt her head spin as she tried to wrap around this fact, wondering if she was hallucinating. Pulling her foot back, she paused, and then tentatively touched the water's surface again to receive the same result. Running her tongue over her teeth, her heart racing, she looked around to make sure no one was seeing this madness before she pushed her weight off her other foot and stepped onto the water. Sure enough, both feet met the water's surface without breaking, and the only risk she ran now was losing her balance on her uneven platform. Swallowing hard, she exhaled shakily and carefully moved across in a tip-toed fashion, as if concerned her next step would plummet her into the water. It took only a minute to cross the passage, but yet it felt much longer to her. It was only when both feet were solidly on the ground of the other side did her brain catch up with her body and she dropped into a seated position, her legs suddenly feeling quite rubbery. Slowly, she pushed herself to turn around and stare at the water she had just crossed. Her expression was perturbed, brow furrowed and a shine on her face akin to nervous perspiration.

Just... what was that? How did that even happen? Did she do that, or did something else? She glanced around, still trying to get her bearings. The only other creature nearby was the basking turtle that seemed to be regarding her with that same carefree attitude. A shudder ran through her, and slowly her anxiety began to fade. Swallowing again, she let a nervous smile grace her lips. "Was that you, little turtle? If so, thank you."

She doubted it was, but it made her feel better to say it.

Taking another minute or so to make sure her legs would cooperate, she eventually pushed herself back to her feet and pushed the event from her mind so that she could continue. Now that she was across the creek, she took a closer look at the path of the stream, noting it seemed to go up at least close to the castle. Perhaps she should just follow it up. She could use the cattails and tall grasses around it for cover if needed. With that in mind, she began to slink up the gentle incline, slowly approaching the object of her fascination. She could only hope she was this much closer to finding out its mysteries. And she could not help but feel that once she discovered those... she would know just why things were becoming so bizarre so quickly.

It took her a quarter of an hour to hike the uneven terrain up to where the first castle wall extended out. It was a low wall of only a meter in height, and not serving much purpose outside of defining the outer courtyard boundaries. Moss grew heavily on the stones, and flowering vines crept along varying parts of the structure. Now this close, she could better appreciate the architecture. It was breathtaking; a beautiful combination of stone and colored brick put together with intricate detail and masonry. Multiple towers with high peaks rose up over the hilltop and ornate archways at the front of the bailey led into the castle's inner courtyard. Huge windows of colored glass decorated the face of the keep which branched off into wings on either side, using the hill as a foundation. She did not doubt part of the castle went into the hillside as well.

She only took a few moments to appreciate its glory, knowing she had to get inside and not stand around like an idiot. Slinking down, she continued to hug the edge of the stream around the side of the castle, hoping to find its source. Rounding the bend, she came to where the castle met the hillside, cut into the stone just under the soil. The stream disappeared inside the rock, but to her delight, there was a small, metal door tucked away in the shadowy corner. An escape route perhaps?

Eyes bright with intrigue, she approached, and noticed the door had no handle or latch of any sort. Curiosity plagued her and she began to slide her fingers over the thick metal, searching for some sort of pressure switch or just to see if it would give way. It seemed to be fairly solid, certainly not anything she could muscle her way through, and it was not telling if it had a secret switch. Slightly put out, she stepped back from the door. This would not do at all. Perhaps she should back-track and look for another way in?

She turned to walk away when the wind picked up, rustling the leaves and grasses around her. She reached up to brush her hair away from her face when she stopped, her breath catching. The words resonated through her, and she felt it more than she heard it as the wind twirled around her body, bringing its message:

_To learn you must seek. To seek, you must yearn. If you yearn, ask of it. We are listening._

The wind picked up enough to give an almost gentle push back toward the door, and Kaoru felt almost pressured to turn around. This was becoming so frequent that it was hard to keep getting so riled up about it. The nervousness from before started to return, before something seemed to click in her head. She was not sure what it was, but it made her scrunch her nose up and ball her fists tightly. She was Kamiya Kaoru! She was not someone who let fear and anxiety rule her! If she kept greeting these things with apprehension and tentative curiosity she would get nowhere! How long until whatever was calling her would give up on her if she kept reacting this way? If they wanted her attention, then by the gods they could have it! Blue eyes narrowed with renewed conviction and she stalked back up to the door. Pressing her hand against it, she took in a deep breath, relaxing her body.

"Open."

She stood there, hand against the door, breath bated and steely resolve running through her very being. If they were so willing to give, then she would be willing to take. If they wanted her to learn, then damnit, she would learn!

There was silence. Utter silence. Even the birds had stopped chirping. The wind was not present. Even the sound of the stream bubbling had vanished. And then, with almost a flourish, the door swung open, offering entrance to the castle.

Grinning and somewhat heady from her new-found resolve and revelation, Kaoru adjusted her backpack and walked in.

* * *

The two guards stationed at the bridge leading to the castle were moving through their usual rotation when they saw a figure approach from the historical district. It startled them as the figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere. When they both turned to address the individual, they froze, standing straight at attention. "Sir!"

The man moved with purpose, his coat billowing behind him like a cape. His face was set into a grim mask, lips pressed into a tight line. He moved past his two subordinates without so much as a recognition.

"Sir? Is there something wrong? Sir!"

The man stopped to turn to them, staring both of them down. Both men felt a strange pressure from his stare, something not normal, something completely unnatural. They felt light-headed, weak and dizzy all at once, and together they both clutched at the bridge's stone walls for balance.

The man stared at them briefly, before replying with quiet words that should not have reached their ears, but met both of them with startling force, "There is a rat in the castle. It must be taken care of. Continue your guard."

Without another word he whirled in place and stalked off toward the castle. Both men watched him go, and then with a shimmer, he was gone like a mirage, not a trace left save the uneasy presence that had followed in his wake. With just a moment's glance to each other, both guards reached the same conclusion.

Something had greatly disturbed Captain Shinomori Aoshi.

* * *

_**AN**: Oh ye gods, I had intended to be much further along when I ended this chapter, and yet as I approached a near five thousand words I went, "oh crap, this is going to have to be two chapters. Readers are going to kill me." I promise more action next chapter. Really! Honest! The RK live action trailers have inspired me for flashy action!_

_A few things:_

_When I describe the hills the castle is set on, they are big hills. Not quite mountains, but not small hills, either. I felt obligated to point that out._

_Jason: You had a GREAT question. It had not even occurred to me that I had not went into any sort of detail on the castle in the prologue. I was so caught up with my own image I just assumed everyone would just guess what was running through my mind! Hopefully this clears it up, some! If you would like some visual comparisons in style, I took a lot of ideas from the Castle of the Teutonic Order (running walls, tall towers, Brick Gothic kind of feel), Leed's castle (rustic stone, similar idea for the bridge), and then threw up on that by incorporating my ridiculous Minecraft experiences of building castles into mountainsides. That said, I will let you know that the interior will have a lot of eastern feel to it in décor, so I suppose in essence it is a hybrid. Hope that clears it up for you! (PS: I like that you picked up on the man being different, though I will only say he is not Soujirou.)_

_Flaming-amber: That was a wonderful review you left me and I must say that it alone contributed to my writing a thousand words on this chapter when I should have been doing other things. I greatly appreciate the encouragement and feedback you gave me. I hope I live up to your expectations._

_Mandy-111: I promise... Kenshin and Kaoru's meeting will be... unique. There will not be a lot of blushing, that much I can say._

_**Please note: **I will be out of town for a portion of next week. The next chapter may be delayed, depending on my other obligations. My apologies in advance!**  
**_

_And thank you everyone else who has commented or fav'd this piece so far. Please keep it coming, the more interest I get in this, the more incentive I have to write faster ;)_

_-Phoe-chan_


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon Lord

**AN: **OK, now for that promised faster pace. No, really! I mean it this time. Just after all this heavy castle description that I overdid. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble. The events were easy to write down, but the fluidity that usually comes easily to me was not there. I think I've picked at and rewritten varying parts of this thing a half dozen times with the thought of, _'What is this hodgepodge? I can write better than this!' _Also, I need more synonyms for castle. And statue. And Kaoru.

Oh, and watch out for a bit of language in here. My inner!Kaoru has a dirty mouth. Or maybe I do. Your choice. I'm also spying some of my old quirkiness returning. This does not bode well.

* * *

**Sortiarius**

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Lord**

* * *

When the door clicked shut behind her, Kaoru made to reach for her backpack in anticipation of darkness when she realized that she could see. Blinking, she drew her gaze up and gasped. Here, just inside this little corridor, was just a glimpse of the beauty waiting for her further in. Rich, warm colors of deep cherry wood walls, intricate stone and marble tiled floors with tall arched ceilings assaulted her eyes. The hall was barren of decoration and likely had not been used very much outside of an escape route. Despite that, it was breathtakingly beautiful.

But what was most surprising was that she could see everything clear as day. No torches were lit, no candles burned and certainly nothing modern graced the castle's halls, and yet the entire corridor was lit as if sun was wafting in through some unseen window. It gave a very warm, friendly glow to the entire passageway. With wonder and awe did Kaoru move forward, her shoes barely making a sound on the smooth tiles.

Once out of the side passage and into a larger portion of the castle did Kaoru really get to see the beauty within. Tall tapestries decorated the walls, depicting beautiful scenes and creatures in a myriad of colors. Intricate vases occupied corners and beautiful statues and ornaments accented rooms. Banisters and railings seemed to be carved into serpentine creatures with elaborate detail all the way down to the scales, and nearly every room she explored had a mosaic tiled floor illustrating some beautiful nature scene. Those that did not found their floors lavished in rugs so soft and colorful that Kaoru felt stepping on them might be a crime. And above all, everything seemed to be in rather immaculate condition considering the age of the castle and its current lack of occupancy. It really did seem stuck in time.

It took her some time to get out of the wing and into the main part of the castle, as she could surmise due to the increase height of the ceilings and the open rooms. Her breath caught when she finally made her way to the center. Two beautiful staircases curved down from above, dragons forming the base on either side, with long, serpentine bodies curved in S-shaped patterns to provide the support for the steps. The stairs ended in front of the large set of doors that Kaoru realized was the main entrance. The stain-glass windows that adorned the entrance's front were breathtaking, and Kaoru's eyes were bright with wonder.

She turned her back to them to look past the staircases and paused. Just beyond them in the next room over, was a statue so large that she could only see part of it from where she stood. Quickly, she made her way across the floor, realizing just how big the entrance was considering it took several paces to cross the distance. The entrance led into a room unlike anything she had ever seen. If she had to describe it, she would call it a combination of a beautiful ballroom and an astronomer's observation tower. The ceiling was several stories high, curving inward like a huge dome that was made of a golden frame and glass panes. Somehow, and she had no idea how, she could see into the night sky despite it being daytime, and beautiful glass baubles and orbs hung down from varying parts of the frame in a delicate display of art. All around her the walls were of stained glass and lacquered panels, and on the far side of the room there sat a raised platform with a hand-carved throne. Behind it was a huge mirror spanning at least three meters across, reflecting the room in its entirety to her.

Even more stunning was the statue she could not see before. A huge replica of a dragon stood in the center of the room, with that detailed tile flooring spiraling out from around it. Its base was solid black and shined like obsidian, the head nearly as big as her body and crouched down at her level, while its body and back raised up toward the ceiling. It had amazing detail, and the colors from the stained glass reflected off of its surface. She was not even aware of the smile on her lips as she tentatively reached out and touched the statue's snout, and to her surprise that same warmth and power she felt within the unnamed statue in the square resonated in this statue as well. Tilting her head, she ghosted her fingers across its muzzle, and her eyes drifted up to the mirror behind the throne.

Kaoru gasped when she saw something in the reflection, letting go of the statue and whirling around. Her heart pounded in her chest as she glanced back and forth to see nothing there. She could have sworn she had seen someone standing behind her. The girl glanced back to the mirror—there was nothing there. Realizing she was shaking, Kaoru exhaled nervously and leaned an arm against the dragon's face, closing her eyes. She was just jumpy about being caught. It was making her see things that were not there.

But there was that nagging suspicion in the back of her mind that, no, that was not it. Too much had happened in such a short period of time. Her mind could not simply be playing tricks on her at this point, could it? Not when so much had happened.

Opening her eyes, she stared down at the tiled floor in deep contemplation when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something _was_ watching her. She swallowed nervously, her palms suddenly sweaty. That resolve she had made earlier was being tested, she knew, and the muscles in her body tensed. Slowly she lifted her eyes up to the mirror and they widened to see a shining pair of gold eyes staring back at her evenly. The figure was silhouetted behind her in the reflection, standing in one of the only places that the surreal warm light was not present. She could make out little detail save the glowing eyes, but they stared at her with an intensity that made her stomach churn in anxiety. It was not malicious, but it was not inviting, either. It was simply there, full-force, as if trying to gauge what _her_ intentions were. Realizing it was a silent inquiry, or perhaps even a challenge, Kaoru slowly drew herself up, not breaking eye contact with the creature in the reflection. She suspected if she were to look back behind her, it would not be there.

Now erect, she squared her shoulders and inclined her head. Sweat beaded on her brow as she took a step toward the mirror, as if getting closer would allow her a better image of what was staring her down. She pushed away from the statue and to her surprise, the image disappeared. She blinked in confusion, then slowly glanced to her side, to the statue. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her gaze back to the mirror and watched her fingers reach out to touch the body again. As soon as she touched that warm, resonating surface, the figure was back, still staring at her evenly.

An idea formed in her head, and with sudden realization, she gasped, "It's you!"

"You should not be here."

The voice made her jump, and it took her a moment to realize the yelp that followed was her own. She whirled around, fingers fumbling for her bokken that was tied to her backpack. To her surprise, no glowing eyes or strange shadows met her, but instead a tall man with dark hair and an icy stare. He was dressed in a uniform that she recognized to be similar to the city guard-_'Oh, shit.'_

Straightening up, Kaoru let go of her bokken. Pulling a weapon on an officer, even a wooden one, was a very _bad_ idea. She offered a nervous smile. "Um... I just wanted to see what was inside... I'm a big history buff and-"

"The castle grounds are off limits."

His voice carried a commanding quality that left little room for questioning. Kaoru could feel it, a subtle pressure for her to acquiesce. Her brow furrowed, and she realized this was not natural. Indignity rang through her, and she felt her stubborn nature collide with whatever psychological crap he was trying to pull. "Oh? Why is that?"

Whatever he had been expecting, that had not been it. His expression darkened, and Kaoru realized that perhaps she should have just played along. "You..." His eyes narrowed, and Kaoru suddenly felt a strong pressure in her head, like an urge to just stop thinking. She winced and reached up to hold her temple. It was not quite painful, but it was not comfortable, either. Urges to push the present aside, to forget what was happening sprang up, a desire to just zone out or even take a nap. She felt suddenly sleepy, tired, drained. No. Wait. No, she did not. He _wanted_ her to feel that way. Somehow, she knew this was not her own thinking; this was not her own behavior. Anger flooded her and the soft blanket draping over her senses was ripped away. Clarity came flooding back and she was surprised to find herself down on her knees clutching her head in her hands.

Snarling, she whipped her head up at this man who stared at her with an expression that she could have thought for a moment was unease. "You bastard! Get out of my head!"

She pulled herself to her feet, albeit shakily, and the man before her narrowed his eyes. "I see. You are with the Phoenix, then?"

She stared at him, her anger momentarily lost. "What?" She had only a moment to think of what that could mean before her anger came back tenfold. "How _**dare **_you! They blew my whole city up! You think I would be with them? _How dare you!" _That he would have the audacity to accuse her of being with the entity who started this stupid war, the same people who had ripped her life apart, the ones who were currently demolishing every city they could touch made her snap. Consequences be damned. Rolling her shoulders, she dropped her backpack to the floor, bokken sliding out of its confines as she whipped it in front of her. "I'm going to beat the _ever-living_ _shit_ out of you."

The man in front of her seemed relatively unfazed by her declaration, though something shifted in his posture. "Very well, then. You may be a rogue instead of affiliated, but you are a threat nonetheless. I cannot let you out of these walls alive. You already know too much."

Some of her anger wavered at his implications. He intended to kill her? _Kill her? _A certain amount of fear and dread began to creep into her heart. Realizing the gravity of her situation, she drew herself down into a stance. Knowing her luck, he probably had a gun.

Instead, she watched him pull out a very long sheath. A blade—longsword perhaps. And likely not made of wood, either. She swallowed, but did not back down her stance. If this was it, then so be it. Curling her lip, she snarled, "Bring it."

Her opponent flipped the sheath horizontal to the ground and gripped both ends, drawing out two shorter swords instead, both made of steel. She knew from that motion alone he was no amateur, and that she was going to die. He nodded to her, "So be it." There was a ripple of air, and he vanished.

Her eyes widened, hands clutching her weapon tightly. One hit and she would be dead, in three pieces most likely. One hit and-

_You, who listen! You, who hear us! Stand up and take what is yours! Let us guide you!_

The words were in her heart in an instant, and she was certain death was already upon her. With a near-shrill cry she consented, "_Guide me!"_

A power surged through her, not like the gentle thrum of statues or the strange warmth that had been repeatedly embracing her. This was sheer, raw, startling energy. She moved, and in a whirl of finesse she could have never acquired on her own she spun her bokken around as her opponent materialized from what appeared to be thin air. His blade met hers, and where wood should have been sliced cleanly in half, a resounding _tang_ came instead, as if metal had hit metal. The man stared at her, eyes glowing blue. His very essence rolled off of him in waves, a tingling sensation that seemed to manifest itself in the form of a cold winter's night. It was so intense that Kaoru could taste it, and it tasted like mint. Thin tendrils of fog rolled up from her lips as the air directly around them dropped in temperature. Distracted, she almost did not see the second blade come around at her from the side. Her eyes widened and she jumped back a step to avoid it.

The man pulled back, recovering from her retreat and stared at her across the room. She blinked, glancing down at herself. Her one step back had put her almost ten meters away! She glanced back to her opponent to see he was regarding her with scrutiny. "I do not understand."

She blinked again, lowering her sword only slightly. "What?"

"You are unrefined. Undisciplined. And yet..." He trailed off, and shook his head, drawing his weapons back into stance.

She made a face. Unrefined? Undisciplined? Well, not everyone could be a master of two swords like this arrogant asshole. But she had talent and skill! She was a national champion in kendo! That had to account for something!

_'News flash, Kaoru. You're fighting against a guy who can disappear into thin air and leaves a mint aftertaste in your mouth.'_

Setting her jaw, she drew back up into full stance, awaiting his next attack. He did not deny her, moving again with that startling speed. Except now, she could see it. Well, almost. A blurring of the area he was in to indicate his approach, and a boost in her own reaction time made her able to move and dodge his attack. She dove off to the side and found herself crouching and twisting around to look at him. He was staring at her now, his expression perturbed.

She could see why. She had not exactly meant to land on the wall. Sideways. Not wishing to give away that she had not _meant_ to defy gravity, she coiled up and sprang from her perch in her first offensive maneuver, a full thrust towards his chest. He twisted out of her way, bringing one blade down onto her now that she was open. However, the steel whistled through the air and cut nothing, and he turned to find her skidding to a halt some few feet away.

He stared at her, as if trying to figure out some grand puzzle. Kaoru stared back, perspiration heavy on her skin. The energy was there, but she was not used to it, and underneath it all, she felt some manner of fatigue settling in, and it was certainly her own this time. This needed to end soon, because she was not sure how much longer she could handle it.

He seemed to be reaching a similar conclusion, albeit for different reasons. Knowing that these attacks would not reach this girl, the man drew up to his full height, both feet placed together on the floor. Kaoru watched him warily, noting how unfamiliar the pose was to her. She watched him drawn both blades around in a circle, ending in a line perpendicular to the floor with the hilts touching. That same essence began to radiate from him like a beacon and he let go of the swords, thrusting his hands out to the sides. There was a sound, a tinkling of wind chimes, and then suddenly the room erupted into a cyclone of energy, wrapping around her, trapping her in the center. The noise became more insistent, frequent, until instead of chimes it sounded like a shrill screech mixed in with the crackling of raw power. It was all around her and slowly closing in. The pressure from it was almost suffocating, and she knew without a doubt that if it touched her it would kill her.

In her head, she could hear his voice, as if he were speaking casually to her. "I bear you no ill will, regardless of your intentions. I must honor my duties to protect this city and my lord."

This was it. She could see no way out. Glancing at the dragon statue, she thought about the glowing yellow eyes. Of all the things to think about before dying, that was what she focused on.

Those eyes were the Dragon Lord's, she knew it. Her curiosity would be her downfall.

_No._

Her breath caught, the funnel closing in, and she stepped as close to the center as she could, clutching her bokken tightly. She bumped into the tall statue, her shoulder hitting the dragon's massive leg. Glancing at it, she spared a glance to the mirror behind her. Those eyes, she could make out through all the whirlwind of energy, glowed brightly as if it did not even exist, watching her. Even as death closed in on her, she found herself gripping the statue's leg, that warm radiance calming her in a way she thought was not possible.

_Call to him._

She blinked. '_To whom?'_

_Call to him! _

_'The Dragon Lord?'_ Kaoru glanced around, her opponent watching her with an unreadable expression as the last few seconds of her life started to count down. She could hear the sound of energy crackling over the shrill chiming of his spell. The fear she should have had was not there, and she knew it was because of the statue.

_Listen, child! Hear us! Hear him! Call his name! Undo what has been done! Hear the name and know him! Let it ring out!"_

"Call _who?!"_ Kaoru shouted, looking around. Her gaze fell on the mirror, and the glowing eyes that were staring her down. And then, she heard it. A different voice.

_**-Sound my name. Know it for eternity! I AM- **_

With a roar Kaoru gripped her bokken and lifted it over her head. Just as she took what should have been her last breath, as the cyclone bore down on her, she thrust her blade into the heart of the dragon. Wood pierced the statue as if it were steel meeting flesh and her voice rang out, booming over the sound of everything else. _**"Come forth, Dragon Lord Battousai!"**_

Time stood still. Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked around, seeing that energy wrapped around her, caught in a fraction of time. It was literally centimeters from her body. It was a silence so loud her ears rang, and her shocked gaze turned back to her sword buried in the chest of the dragon statue. There was a ripple, a single, echoing heartbeat. And then everything exploded.

She stumbled back, the energy surrounding her suddenly gone as in an instant every glass or mirrored surface in the whole room shattered. A tidal wave of colored shards rain down onto the floor and with it was a spiral of energy, overtaking the entire ballroom. There were so many colors that it made Kaoru's vision swim and yet she could not close her eyes; she could not look away. The energy roared around her with an intensity unlike anything she had ever witnessed in her entire life. Across from her, the man who had challenged her stood frozen, his expression one of similar shock. And then all of that energy began to spiral down between the two individuals, funneling into a torrential sphere of what she could only assume was pure, magical essence.

With a sharp crack the energy expelled, knocking all the glass away to the ends of the room, and then dissipated with a hiss. Left in its wake was a figure bent down on one knee, head bowed and hand holding a sheathed blade. Energy crackled around its form, threatening to break loose. Kaoru stared in wonder, her knees shaking and hair plastered to her sweat-slicked skin. Slowly, the entity lifted its head and through a veil of brilliant red hair did a pair of glowing amber eyes lock onto her own.

"Dragon Lord... Battousai," Kaoru breathed, unable to break eye contact.

Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet, and Kaoru dully noted his slight stature and appearance. This man was the statue in the courtyard. This was the founder of Ishin City. This was the Dragon Lord.

Rolling his shoulders, Battousai closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, that energy still rolling off of him threateningly. Kaoru noted the man behind him, whom she had almost forgotten about, braced himself.

With a sharp yell, the Dragon Lord threw his head back and released a torrent of raw energy that shook the entire castle. Everything quaked around them, knowing to fear him for what he was. Kaoru stumbled back against the statue, pressed against it like she was on the descent of the tallest peak of a roller coaster. It made her physically weak, and she struggled to stay conscious while all of her senses frazzled from the intensity.

It was over in a few moments of time, and Kaoru weakly lifted her head to look up at this creature she had released. He still had his head lifted to the sky, eyes closed, but the energy around him had tempered down, no longer seething like a tempest. He then opened his eyes and to her surprise, they were no longer a harsh amber but instead a very soft, disarming violet.

Her vision swam again, and she realized she had pushed herself beyond her limits. She could not hear the voices anymore, and she worried that she was still in danger. Dizzily, she struggled to push herself back up when she heard the other man speaking. "-Under control now?"

Battousai half turned to the other man and nodded. "It needed release. It has been building up for some time after all."

"Ah." The taller man paused and glanced back to the woman leaning against the dragon statue. "The girl, my Lord."

Kaoru froze, lifting her gaze to the two. Now in this state, she had no chance. She was beyond the aid of her invisible friends, pushed to the max. There was nothing she could do, and suddenly she was not so calm about the situation. The sheer power the Dragon Lord had demonstrated... she was completely out of her league. She still clutched her weapon, but knew it was ultimately worthless. She hardly had the strength to lift it.

The Dragon Lord turned his attention to her, and to her surprise a warm smile touched his face. The sincerity behind it was baffling, especially in contrast to the display of power she had just witnessed. He spoke, his voice a strong baritone, but laced with approval. "Do you see it, Aoshi?"

Aoshi was silent for a moment, before he inclined his head. "Yes, my Lord."

Unfortunately for Kaoru, the rest of their conversation never met her ears, as her body finally gave out on her and she slumped to the floor in exhaustion. Her bokken clattered to the ground, the sound echoing throughout the room.

* * *

Some distance away, a man sat, swirling a glass of red wine. He lifted his head just as a ripple of energy cracked past him, followed by a soft tremor that shook the room. It brought with it an essence, a familiar identity. One he had not felt in centuries.

The Phoenix narrowed his eyes, a wicked smile touching his lips.

"Oho. Battousai lives."

* * *

_**AN:** And now the real story begins...! I actually got this piece done much earlier than anticipated, due to a lapse in some assignments. Truthfully I had planned this piece to be out a week later than it is. But hey, no one's complaining, right?_

_I am not so sure I did Kenshin's introduction justice. It was supposed to be intense, and yet I feel as if it fell flat. In any event, this should be the last chapter that involves a lot of heavy description, at least for a while. I have established the setting that I needed to. I am certain that the slow-paced start may have driven away some, but not everything can be instantaneous. I am also incredibly rusty with fight scenes. I do so apologize. My writing has grown stagnant from disuse. _

_I also apologize for the oh-so-cliche fainting at the end. As much as I wanted to avoid it, I felt it very plausible given Kaoru's situation, and allows me a smooth scene transition (cough). _

_Flaming-amber: You flatter me once again. I did not think I was capable of actually blushing from a review, and yet I think I did when I received yours. I am worried, though, since you've set the bar so high for me! I must admit that I am a little disappointed in the lack of interest this piece is getting, but I also know that it is not immediately eye-grabbing as what many prefer. Kenshin does not appear until this chapter, which I am sure disappoints some. Here is hoping that more people will give it a chance._

_Deliriou599: Here's hoping this answers your unasked question. :)_

_As always, thank you all for your support, reviews, and the like. They make me quite happy, so please do continue. Even something as simple as "I like it" says so much to me. _

_-Phoe-chan_


	4. Chapter 3: The Listener

**AN: ** Oh ye gods I have been so busy. I am sorry for the delay in this piece... I promise I have been ever so slowly chipping away at it, but I have had virtually no free time. In other news, I am absolutely obsessed with the trailers for the live-action movie. It is so breathtakingly beautiful and I cannot wait to see it. With English subs. Because I cannot understand Japanese.

* * *

**Sortiarius**

**Chapter 3: The Listener**

* * *

It took only a small amount of effort to push into the city limits. The magic surrounding this place always did resist him to some degree. It seemed to acknowledge he was not a part of the city's defenses, but had to be reminded that he was also not the enemy. He could feel the gentle blanket pushing at his senses, and he sneered, sending out a surge that sliced the spell cleanly in half before it could even pretend to try and wrap itself around him. It was all old hat to him; habit for each time he came back. Such mind tricks were beneath him.

He made his way down to the historical district, feeling the friction in the city's foundation. The Battousai's awakening had sent the city into a tizzy. The Dragon Lord's magic rolled through it like a thick mist, making a once dormant city now buzzing in excitement. It made him curl his lip in displeasure as he pushed open the door of the municipal office, and even the jingle of the door bells seemed crisper, more intense. Inside sat the receptionist, an average looking man with a bland expression. The man looked up and offered his smile. "Welcome back."

His greeting was replaced with a curt inquiry. "How did it happen?"

The man paused, considering the question. "I am not certain of the details. I do know the girl Lord Aoshi has had us watching found her way into the castle, and he went in afterward. I felt his magic at work."

"Right, the girl. Kamiya, was it?" His tone indicated his state of disinterest in the subject as he glanced out toward the castle. From the outside and to the average individual it looked unchanged. To him, he could practically see the magic swirling around it, awake and unsure what to do with itself.

"Yes, Kamiya Kaoru." The receptionist was not bothered by the other's dismissive attitude. It was practically commonplace. "A Tokei refugee. She has... not been affected by the veil."

The visitor gave pause to this. "At all?"

"Not the one directly set here. I believe the veils that were put into place years ago and those that have been building over the years have some measure of effect on her. Yet my interactions with her have suggested they are tentative, at best."

"Can she wield?" The question was sharp, indicating the most interest the man had yet shown.

"Not that I have seen. Peculiar though... the world reacts to her. It is restless in her presence."

The visitor narrowed his eyes. "You are certain."

The man's thin lips stretched into an unimpressive smile. "I know not what went on in the castle, but the fact our Dragon Lord is no longer bound speaks volumes."

The man made a disgruntled sound as he pulled a box out of his pocket. A cigarette met his lips moments later and he drew his fingers across the tip, lighting it. The receptionist watched him before speaking. "Ah, I almost forgot. There is a package for you on your desk. I was unaware you had interest in the modern weapons, 'Fujita-san.'"

Yellow eyes fell onto the receptionist as Saitoh took a drag from his cigarette. "Hrmph. Have Shinomori see me when he gets back from the reunion."

"No interest in seeing the Dragon Lord?" The words were spoken out of genuine curiosity as the man regarded Saitoh's disposition.

Saitoh walked past him toward his office. "Two centuries was not a long enough break from his stupidity."

He said nothing else, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_She was floating; weightless. There seemed to be no up or down, nor left or right. Everything was bright and she could make out nothing around her except a gentle wash of warmth touching her body. She strained to listen, hearing something soft, gentle speaking to her. She could not make out the words. As much as she strained to listen, the words only instead pounded against her, unintelligible. The harder she tried, the more the pounding became, until her head began to pound with it. The words faded, as if realizing trying to reach her right now was not a good idea. And then light slipped into darkness, and she felt the recesses of her consciousness stir with much regret. _

_And then with force did the words come back, breaking through the pounding at once to sound strongly against her._

"_We having been waiting for you for a long time, Kaoru."_

* * *

Her head frickin' hurt. She tried to remember exactly how much she had had to drink, and why Misao had not made her stop. Oddly enough, no memory of alcohol was coming to mind. Did she black out? Surely she had not had _that_ much! She groaned, and her body protested even that little bit of effort. How long had she been out? Where was she? Whatever she was lying on was hard. A bathroom floor? Thinking hurt. Moving hurt. _She_ hurt.

She could hear a voice, but it sounded muffled and distant. She could not make out what the person was saying, but they did not sound like Misao. That did not bode well with her. She felt hands grab her by the shoulders to move her and she feebly lifted an arm to swat at the person, but her body was very politely telling her to forget it. Why did she have to be such a lightweight?

"Don't move."

Oh, she could understand that. It sounded too close for comfort, though, and she made some sort of incoherent noise in response that she hoped he could decipher as "Leave me alone, you creep." Surely that would get the point across, right?

Instead she felt her body being pulled into a seated position, and her back was against something uneven and curvy. She whimpered in protest, mumbling out something akin to "no." Whomever was denying her the pleasure of simply lying on the floor ignored her, and while she refused to open her eyes Kaoru could tell he was right in front of her. She felt his fingertips touch her temples, and they were very cool, and very...tingly. The girl swallowed, feeling the strange hint of mint in the back of her mouth. Suddenly, the intense pressure on her head lessened, the throbbing pain turning into a dull ache. Kaoru made a noise of approval, and decided to reward this person with an attempt at being coherent. It helped that the tingly sensation spread throughout her body, touching down to the tips of her fingers and toes, and relaxing the screaming muscles in her body. She finally forced her eyes open, and her blurry vision took in a form kneeling in front of her. She blinked blearily and hazy lines came into better focus. Oh, it was the man who had tried to kill her.

Oh.

_Oh._

Memories came crashing back and she jerked away, trying to get back. His hands clamped down on her shoulders, and a jolt of energy ran through her that left her limbs refusing to cooperate. She stared at him, and he stared back at her, eyes glowing a bright blue.

"If I were going to kill you now, you would already be dead."

Oh, right. Logic. Kaoru was vaguely familiar with the concept. Sighing, she leaned back against her prop, but her eyes were still wary. "You tried to kill me," She whispered hoarsely.

"I did. You were a threat."

She made a face that was a cross between annoyed and disconcerted. "What changed?"

Aoshi did not answer at first, instead pressing a finger to the girl's temple. Another wave of tingles washed over her and she felt the control return to her body, as well as a pleasant, cooling sensation that continued to ease her pains. She sighed in relief, rolling her head back to look up at the ceiling. The dragon statue's body came into view, and she realized that was what she was propped up against. She also noticed that all the glass that had shattered previously was now back in its proper place. Blinking rapidly she dropped her head back down to look around. There was no shattered glass now. None at all. Had she imagined that?

Aoshi's voice pulled her out of her contemplation. "I apologize for attacking you."

Kaoru blinked again and looked back at him. The glow from his eyes had left now that he was done doing whatever he was doing to her. Again, she prompted, "What changed?"

"You freed me."

The voice was lighter than before and it threw her off. A soft tenor that came from her left, Kaoru whipped her head over to the source. She immediately regretted it, groaning and bringing a hand up to her head. "Ow ow ow ow."

"You should not move too much. You have exhausted yourself with your fight against Aoshi," The voice paused, "Which was quite impressive for someone with no mastery of the arts."

Kaoru made a noise between annoyance and pain, clenching her teeth, "Stop talking in circles. What arts?"

"The art of magic," Aoshi supplied quietly, watching her. "Sortiarius."

"Sorti-what?" Why, why, _why_ was he using big words?

"One who alters fate," The voice, of which Kaoru knew to be the Dragon Lord's, interjected. "You are like us. Except... you are not."

"Remember that circles thing? You're still doing it," Kaoru exasperated, finally sparing him a look and truly seeing him for the first time. He looked young, perhaps not much older than herself. He was somewhat short for a man, dressed in a haori, kimono and hakama of black accented gold, and his long, red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He bore a very strange cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His eyes were still that pleasant shade of violet. At her words, a smile pulled at his lips, and she found it odd that such a seemingly powerful person would be so easily amused by her. Her thoughts were broken by Aoshi's voice.

"Once your mind has recovered I will explain. You should rest. Having your body used like that takes its toll. Interesting that you are conscious."

Kaoru pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. The fatigue was making her irritable, she knew. Her verbal filter was currently shut off. "I think the word you're looking for is impressive, not interesting," She grumbled. "S'cool, though. I knew what you meant."

She could hear the Dragon Lord's soft laughter, and she started, sitting up straight. The sound rolled to her ears and brought the gentle brush of warmth and light—something she had felt before. Like when she had woken from that dream and that warmth had engulfed her. Had it been him? No, not all of it. It was not quite the same. She was distracted from her thoughts when the pounding returning to her temples from her sudden movement. A noise of protest escaped her as she cradled her forehead in the cup of her hand. It was not but a moment later did the tingles from Aoshi's magic return as his fingers touched the sides of her head. The mint taste lingered in her mouth and she all but blurted out, "Why do you taste like mint?"

The question was followed by silence that she felt was growing very awkward in an alarmingly fast manner. Taking a chance at lifting her head now that the immediate pain was gone she found Aoshi staring at her with an unreadable expression. Her eyes cut to the Dragon Lord who was tilting his head curiously at her. "What do you mean?"

His voice suggested both interest and something that made her stomach clench. She swallowed back her nervousness and muttered, "Anytime you do your magic stuff I taste mint. It also feels cold to the touch. It reminds me of winter." She was not as worried about them questioning her sanity, considering all that had happened within the past half hour. It was with those thoughts did she almost miss the widening of Aoshi's eyes. A quick assessment of the Dragon Lord showed his lips parted, his expression one of tempered revelation. "What?"

Aoshi looked over to the Dragon Lord who met his gaze. They shared a silent exchange that Kaoru was fast growing weary of, but instead of just ignoring her inquiries Aoshi turned his attention back to her. "Tell me, how did you know Battousai's name? How did you know how to release him?"

She blinked, confusion on her face. That was a stupid question. "Because he told me." Aoshi's silence seemed to request her to elaborate. "I kept hearing them tell me to call to him. At first I did not know who, and then all of the sudden I could hear him like he was shouting, except I could feel it here," She placed a hand over her heart. "And... I dunno. I just knew that was his name. I did what they told me to do."

She glanced up at the Dragon Lord, wishing she knew what his expression meant. It made her more uneasy, as if she had not figured out something very, very important. Carefully, Aoshi inquired, "Do you know who _they _are?"

Kaoru shook her head, and was pleased the headache did not come rearing back full force with the motion. "Who?"

She watched the taller man glance up to the Dragon Lord from his crouched position. The red-haired man seemed to answer his unasked question with a soft nod. Aoshi exhaled softly and leveled his gaze with her. "_They_ are the Essences. Everything that is this world is, all that we are... is because of them. That they speak to you so clearly, that you can feel what you do so easily means only one thing. You are the Listener, their median."

"So... what's special about being able to listen? I mean, you guys do it and are way more impressive than me." Surely she was missing something here.

Aoshi stared at her. "We are _very_ different. We are the Aspects, a Sortiarius who is chosen by an Essence to represent them in the mortal realm. As an Aspect, we have certain traits that resemble our Essence and we are linked to them." He pulled himself to his feet and stood over her. Cool air hit her skin, and she shuddered, knowing it was him. He held his hand out to her, and she tilted her head, regarding him. Her fingers reached up and touched his own, and she felt the icy chill of a winter's touch grace her hand. It did not hurt or burn, but it gathered there, until she felt the entire essence of a cold night sitting in her now open palm. She stared at her hand in wonder, almost envisioning the ice that should be there. Aoshi watched her as she marveled her hold on his magic. "As the Listener, you are a median. You are not bound to one Essence, but are a balance between them all. Magic courses through you with ease. You do not even need the training of a Sortiarius."

Kaoru stared at her fingers, at her upturned palm that pulsed gently with winter's breath before glancing over at the Dragon Lord. He was watching her quietly, and at her attention to him he met her eyes, before offering her a very slight smile. Her head tipped back after a moment, glancing up at the dragon statute she rested against. Curiously, she pressed her palm to the statue's snout, and the cold left her in a swift momentum, leaving her feeling almost too warm afterward. The ice coursed through the dragon, frost licking at its surface before vanishing. Kaoru watched in awe before she heard Battousai make a noise behind her. She glanced back to him to see him shudder, as if she had touched him with that magic instead. He swallowed and regarded her warily. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "...I am still connected to this castle right now. What you do to it affects me."

She gave him a sheepish look and mumbled an apology. He shook his head in response and ran a hand through his red hair, trying to ignore the tingles she had left in him after inadvertently giving him a jolt of Aoshi's magic. The other man continued, "As a median, you are the most sensitive and receptive of magic. It is why you can hear the Essences so easily. It is why all your senses are affected by an individual's magic."

Emotions danced across her face as she took in this information, and the weight that came with it. There was much he had to explain to her, but right now it would be an information overload. Let her absorb this, first. He glanced to the Dragon Lord. He would have to explain much to him, too. He doubted Battousai knew much of what had been going on. He had been able to communicate to him only in very basic ways. Certainly, the man had impressions and feelings left upon him from the city as it was an extension of himself. The castle was more aware, and he had no doubt that Battousai was aware of the imbalance in the world as well the changes, even if he was not aware of what those changes were.

And that was why this girl was here, now. The Essences were finally making their move. Trying to fix the world that was falling apart. While even the aspects had fallen so far that their voices could not reach them, this girl heard them as if it were no challenge at all. Even still, she was but a baby in this world. She had to hone her senses, control her body to receive and disperse the magics around her, but it was not beyond her ability to do so. Aoshi had wondered what kind of person the Essences would choose to be a median.

And now he knew.

Looking up at him, she frowned. "Why me? And why now?"

He regarded her for a moment before his quiet words reached her ears. "You should ask them."

Kaoru blinked in confusion, clearly not understanding the full weight of what he was saying. However, before she could prompt further inquiry Aoshi stood, turning his head sharply to the side. He was silent for a moment before he glanced back to Battousai. "The Wolf is back in the city. Likely he has pertinent information for me regarding the Phoenix. I should leave at once, my Lord."

Battousai paused at this, staring pointedly at Aoshi. "What do you mean, Aoshi? What information? What has happened?"

Aoshi bowed his head. "I will explain once I return. It would be wise to not leave the castle for now, if I may suggest."

The Dragon Lord's expression was sharp, and he opened his mouth to reply but the air around Aoshi quivered, and he was gone. Battousai pursed his lips and turned to look at Kaoru, who also was staring at the same spot Aoshi had been prior. Obviously, she did not know what was going on, but perhaps she had pieces of the puzzle he did not. He would have to see. But first...

Kaoru blinked as the Dragon Lord stepped into view and crouched down before her. Now close up, she looked at his face. The scar on his cheek was old and thin, caused by something sharp, and part of one line crept onto his nose. His bangs were long and messy, covering his face in a way that some fashionable people would either find atrocious or appealing; she was not sure which. He had smooth, soft features, and lacked a lot of distinctly masculine traits. He was, in her opinion, a pretty man. In fact, he did not look very intimidating at the moment. But when his eyes had been glowing gold... he had been the most intimidating thing she had ever seen. She realized then, they had been staring at each other for several long moments. Or had it been minutes? She was almost embarrassed by that fact, except that she realized that for how long she had been staring, he had been staring just as long. He was scrutinizing her! With this realization did she get flustered, a gentle blush staining her face.

In response, the corners of his mouth quirked slightly, but he held back from showing anything more. "You seem to know my name and who I am, but I know little of you. Care to help me out, My Lady?"

She blinked owlishly at him. "Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru." She wanted to argue that she knew nothing about him—that she had only followed the voices, but instead she found herself asking, "That man serves you?"

He tilted his head, considering her words, or perhaps his response. "No... and yes." Kaoru grimaced at his vague answer, and he gave a brief smile. "Aoshi is... repaying a debt."

"So he protects you?"

"And the city," Battousai added. "He protects it all on my behalf." He frowned, glancing down at his hands. "Tell me, Kaoru, how long has it been since the Sounding War? I know much time has passed, but my awareness of these things is quite... limited."

Kaoru frowned, glancing away. "I don't know." She looked back to see him staring at her questioningly and she looked down at his hands. "I... the memory is not there. It was a long time ago. A hundred years maybe? I'm not sure. I just can't seem to remember."

Battousai was quiet for a moment before he moved, reaching out with his fingertips. Kaoru blinked and leaned back, but he did not touch her, instead ghosting his hand over her head. "Hmm. Strong magic lingers. A veil—an extensive one."

"A veil?"

"It is a type of mind magic. I am not very skilled with it, but it essentially covers up memories and thoughts. It can also be used to impose ideas and feelings onto someone, too."

Kaoru's expression darkened, thinking about to her encounter with Aoshi. "Aoshi did this, didn't he?"

"I do not think so." Battousai pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "No, this is not his style. Whoever did this is very talented, though. This spell is intricate and has been going on for years. Someone wants to hide something. Many things, perhaps. What about your history books?"

"Under lock and key," Kaoru murmured, watching a flicker of emotions run across his eyes. She blinked at that. Writings loved to describe how people's emotions betrayed them in their eyes, and to some extent it was true. However, she found that just a glance into his gaze practically spelled out what he was thinking. Confusion, suspicion, and regret all ran behind those orbs, and he must have realized she could see them, because then it was gone. She furrowed her brow, elaborating on the subject, half in hopes to see it happen again, "For years it has been difficult to get into libraries and archives. I don't remember when it changed or why."

"I see. The veil not only affects memories but attitude, too. There are not many who could pull something like that off." Battousai sighed, and shook his head. Kaoru found herself disappointed she did not see anymore emotion presented in his eyes, but it paled to the stir of questions and missing pieces of such an elaborate puzzle. And yet, she was not so sure where to begin or what to ask first. And truthfully, she really wanted a nap.

He could probably see it in her eyes, too, because then he smiled to her. "You should rest, Lady Kaoru."

* * *

Saitoh did not even blink as Aoshi practically appeared out of thin air in his office. He was busy looking over the contents in his package, cigarette hanging from his lips. Not lifting his gaze to the other man, he spoke. "Has Battousai realized yet that his flashy entrance has alerted every Sortiarius out there that he is still alive?"

Aoshi's face reflected nothing of his own thoughts. "He could not control the magic. It had been manifesting in him for too long. My defenses will not allow anyone to pinpoint where his magic came from."

"You trust your network to be that solid?"

"Yes."

The Wolf lifted his eyes to the other Aspect who stared back evenly. "How aware is he?"

Aoshi paused, before sighing. "Oblivious. His consciousness was very limited beyond the castle grounds."

"Naturally." Came Saitoh's dry reply. "What about the girl? Is she it?"

A nod. "Undoubtedly. But she still a hatchling. Her body gives after just a few minutes of them directing her. If the Phoenix gets word of her existence, he'll kill her before she can learn control."

The man in front of him shook his head, a noise akin to a snort escaping him. "Not immediately, no. He'll see first about making use of her. An uncontrolled median in the wrong hands could mean a very potent power source."

The other Aspect frowned. He had not considered this particular angle of the equation. The Phoenix had an insatiable thirst for power. Likely, he would try to use the girl to reach the Essences. That could not happen. There would be nothing left. "She will stay here then until she is ready to fulfill her role."

Saitoh blew out a line of smoke, thinking. "You would risk the safety of the city you swore to protect for the life of one girl?"

Aoshi's eyes hardened. "If that one girl falls, we all do. The world as we know it rests on her shoulders. Do not play games with me."

The Wolf smiled, though no mirth touched his lips. "Good. You are aware of where we stand. Now," He stood, putting out his cigarette butt in the ashtray. "My report."

* * *

Quick footsteps pattered down the lavish hallway towards their destination. Despite their speed they were not hurried, but instead precise movements honed by years of training. The doors at the end of the hallway opened with flourish, and the young man stepped into the office, his feet coming to a stop. His eyes fell to the man sitting in an expensive leather chair behind a beautiful cherry wood desk, holding onto a thin stem of a wine glass. He was dressed in fine silks of brilliant reds and golds that looked like they were on fire as the light from the fireplace bounced off of them. His black hair framed a face of sharp angles, the ends stopping at his shoulders. The most striking feature, however, was the tendrils of smoke that rose up off his body, as if he were burning. The man lifted his gaze to the boy and gestured him inside. He watched with calculating eyes of deep crimson as the boy smiled widely and stepped in, closing the doors behind him with a flick of his wrist. The young man then offered a bright smile and bowed before his lord. "The Lord Phoenix requested my presence?" His tone was jovial.

"I have a job for you. I am certain you felt Battousai's magic and know he is awake." The boy nodded, waiting for him to continue. "That means the Essences are moving again. Somehow they have freed him. They are trying to restore balance." His eyes narrowed in thought. "I suspect the Listener has been discovered."

"Ooh," The young man looked quite interested, and put a finger to his lips. "Want me to find it?"

"If you find Battousai, you'll find the Listener. He will want to protect it. Find it, and bring it to me."

"Yes, sir!" The boy bowed again and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Soujiro. Have Hoji move forward with the attack on Oguni. The city is in desperate need of a resurrection."

The boy smiled at him, "Of course, Shishio-san."

* * *

_**AN**: Ugh, ugh and ugh. My brain has been scattered to the four winds this past week! I think this also took a long time to get up because I had to rewrite about half of it after my wonderful Beta-ing husband pointed out some really big flaws in my first draft. Hopefully in my haste to fix it, I did not take too much away from the flow of things. In any event, I apologize for the sincere amount of dialogue. I love writing dialogue but I know I've lured many in with description, so hopefully the abrupt change will not make anyone gouge their eyes out. Plus, with midterms abound I cannot promise this piece represents the pinnacle of my talent. Ah, well.  
_

_So. A quick breakdown of the hierarchy in case it is not clear. Sortiarius is a practitioner of magic. The Aspects are those chosen by the Essences to represent them. The Essences are essentially gods or equivalent thereof. _

_Jason: "Any flashier, and it'd be Hiko instead." I seriously laughed when I read this. Partially because I know exactly what I have planned for Hiko. (hee hee!)_

_Miss Rock, quivering quill: I have intentions of this piece being quite long. Hopefully it will be interesting, too. ;) _

_Gin, Deliriou599, Jasmine, Minghella: Glad you enjoyed the fight scene and Kenshin's entrance. I was hoping it would be a worthwhile read!_

_flaming amber: Aww! You thought Kenshin was cheesy? (grin) I will admit, I am somewhat a sucker for...flashy. But, when I went back and reread things I could see how it comes off as cliché, and for that I do apologize. I am pleased I am doing Kaoru justice. I find that the challenge in writing her lies in the number of layers she has. Too many stories I've read where she appears two dimensional, and I am grossly determined to not be in that statistic. Hopefully, I can keep it up. I also figured it was a bit obvious who was going to be cast as Phoenix, but I'm glad to hear that was not too cliché, because I really was concerned about that one, especially the more I delve into the representations characters will take. _

_ Sinful Emerald, Seelenspiel: Glad my descriptions appeal to you. :)_

_Kimi-ren: I had not actually considered it to be steampunk, but I see the correlation, so perhaps it can be considered as such, haha._

_Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments. I greatly appreciate them, even if I do not go on at length (boyhowdy would my AN's be long!). Please keep them coming; they are quite addicting and very conducive to my writing! Also keep an eye out for a couple of one-shots from me this month, one expected to be up either later today or tomorrow. :) -Phoe-chan._


	5. Chapter 4: Heart of the Listener

**AN**: I'm trying to get things done in a reasonable amount of time, I swear! Full AN at the bottom. :)

* * *

**Sortiarius**

**Chapter 4: Heart of the Listener**

* * *

Sansosuke opened the door and stared at the sight before him. Kaoru looked like she had run a marathon, and was leaning against some guy he did not know. A closer inspection with his not-so-keen perception allowed him to realize the man assisting her was wearing a police uniform. No, scratch that. He was the Chief of Police. Blanching, Sano stared, torn between stepping aside to let them in or asking just what exactly Kaoru had gotten arrested for.

Sadly, the latter choice won. "Oi, what did she do? Poison someone to death with her cook—guh!" However tired Kaoru may have been, and however much she had to lean against Aoshi for support, it was not enough to quell her temper. Sanosuke doubled over as Kaoru retracted her foot from his stomach.

Aoshi might have been colored impressed if he was not already distracted by the overarching situation at hand. "She was found unconscious not too far from the city limits." The lie was practically a truth coming from his lips. "Passed out from overexerting herself in her workout. She should be left to rest for the evening."

Kaoru did not argue, inwardly sighing. It was not flattering for her image to have Sano think she simply passed out, but she also did not care to explain to him that really she was exhausted because voices in her head were giving her magical powers to combat the Chief of Police who was mad she had trespassed onto the castle grounds.

No, passing out sounded much, _much _saner.

Sanosuke sighed and quirked one corner of his mouth up and stepped in, looping an arm around the smaller girl. "Thanks for bringing her back, Chief. I appreciate it."

He was soft where the girls were concerned. They were like kid sisters. Though, with Megumi back in the picture it felt more like a harem. He was not going to complain.

Aoshi gave a stiff nod, placing Kaoru's backpack and bokken down just inside the apartment before shutting the door.

His voice filled her thoughts, _"I request you do not leave the city limits. I will explain more in time. Rest."_

She shuddered at the feeling of being invaded like that, and pushed off of Sanosuke as Misao came bursting out of her room, "_Where_ have _you_ been?!"

Kaoru winced. "Just... wanna sleep."

Misao opened her mouth to retort hotly, but Megumi clamped her hand over it and smiled. "You look awful, Kaoru. Go lie down."

Grateful that _someone_ was on her side, Kaoru weakly made her way to her room, but Megumi's afterthought hit her ears, "Can't blame her for hamming it up to lean against that hunk of meat, though!" Her signature laugh caused a slight twitch in Kaoru's fingers, but she did not turn back.

She did half wonder if the crash that sounded suspiciously like books falling off the shelf and yelp that followed immediately after was purely coincidental or a magical byproduct from her own frustrations. She could not decide which would be better, either. With what little energy remained, she flung her clothes from her body, managed a pathetic attempt at cleaning herself with a washcloth and then practically passed out face-first onto her bed.

* * *

He stood there on the terrace that overlooked the city. It had...changed. To some extent, he had been aware of it. How could he not? He had built it with his power, his magic, and with that magic he gave it life. Although it was its own entity, his own power was still linked to it. Even trapped in his own mind in the foundations of the castle, he had been aware of the city and the fact it lived on, that it grew and matured.

However, these buildings that reached for the sky, the contraptions that were of a technology beyond him, were utterly intriguing. What else had happened? How long had it been? He had many questions, and was waiting for one person to answer them.

Aoshi did not disappoint. Just as he promised to return upon escorting Lady Kao—no, the _Listener—_Home he was there with a ripple in the fabric of space. Battousai had always applauded Aoshi's finesse in the arts, though it had been there well before taking up the mantle of his Aspect. A wry smile pulled at his lips. _'An Aspect who very much suits him.'_

He turned to the taller man, the wind tousling both of their hair and ruffling their clothes. Aoshi was folding a set of papers and stowing them away in his coat—the report from the Wolf. Battousai wanted to ask, but found himself distracted by the wonderful sensation of the air caressing his skin, curling around his cheeks and kissing his lips. This sweet freedom, the same freedom he had once taken for granted, it embraced him; welcomed him back.

He inhaled deeply before exhaling, and the world around him sighed, too. It recognized him for who he was, and the frazzled magic from his awakening finally started to die down. The tension of the castle relaxed, and the aurora dancing around the city bowed before its owner.

Aoshi watched quietly. This man was a monster in his own right. Times like this made him grateful for where the Dragon Lord's heart lay. Not to mention, his mind.

Battousai rolled his shoulders, and paused when Aoshi finally spoke. The words were an answer to an unprompted question, but they were heavy. "Two hundred years."

Red brows shot up under a veil of matching bangs and he could not contain his shock. "Truly, has it been that long?"

Aoshi nodded solemnly. "Two centuries since the Sounding War's end."

Battousai sighed, eyes closing. So the war did end at that point. He knew the events leading up to it, did not need an explanation except for what had happened afterward. Brown lashes fluttered open to reveal slits of purple filled with regret and frustration. Aoshi did not let him mull over it for long, continuing. "There are wards over the city. I am aware of any Sortiarius entering or leaving. Your identity is also hidden under a veil."

The Dragon Lord's eyes were narrow slits as he watched his city teem with life. Aoshi had mentioned the Phoenix earlier, but... "What is out there that is so dangerous that you must protect me as you have? And does it have to do with the fact Lady Kaoru could not tell me anything about the war?"

He knew he was not going to like the answer because never had he seen that look on Aoshi's face before; troubled. The other was quiet for several long moments before he murmured, "Imbalance. That is the danger."

"Yes. I am aware; I feel it, too. The Listener is here, and that is testament enough to our precarious situation." He canted his head to look at Aoshi. "But I need to know _what_ that situation truly is."

Aoshi did not hesitate. "The Phoenix is alive as much as you are. He is also taking great care in reducing everything around him to ash in his attempt at ascension."

Battousai's lips formed a grim line. "A cycle that is never broken it seems."

"It is still within the bounds of his nature."

"Is he responsible for that veil regarding the war?"

Aoshi shook his head. "I do not know. It has been in place for decades and spreads to all corners of the world. Even many Sortiarius are affected. Whoever has woven it has unfathomable talent or has completely dedicated their self to the spell. It is not his nature to do such things, but someone subservient to him could."

Battousai made a noise in his throat, frowning. There were many powerful individuals out there, and many were dependent, if not bound to the Phoenix himself. Many lesser Aspects were often bound to the Four Corners due to their natures. It was part of the balance—the balance that Shishio was spiraling out of control, and had been doing so since the Sounding War. "What of the Tiger?"

He could not help the small sigh of relief when Aoshi nodded, his voice low on the breeze, "He is holding his stead."

"Good. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Aoshi turned, glancing back toward the city. "Yes. Kamiya Kaoru the Listener. I was aware when she first stepped into the grounds. She is a refugee from a city that has been demolished by Shishio's efforts. I simply thought her a Sortiarius at first, but kept tabs on her anyway. I do not... No, I know she was not followed here."

"But...?"

Aoshi grimaced, "Your _kai_ to calm your magic when you were freed was felt everywhere. Shishio, and anyone else interested, is well aware of your return, and also that the Listener has arrived. He will come for her."

Battousai set his jaw, gold flickering across his eyes for the briefest of moments. "I will not let him harm her. She is what this world needs."

"I agree. We must open the way for the Essences to reach her fully. I suspect she has only gotten broken messages from them." He seemed thoughtful, "I also suspect her being here made their job easier."

The Dragon Lord reared from this revelation. "Why would you say that?"

"Your city has been untouched by a lot of the technology of this era. It still holds onto the magic of the world. Your influence is strong."

There was a long silence between them before Battousai turned slowly to Aoshi. "You think... it was my doing. That they could reach her."

Aoshi leveled a gaze at him. "You think it was not?"

"I... I don't know." He sighed, running slender fingers through his hair. Trying to take in all of this was having a toll on his mind and emotions, both of which were in desperate need of soothing. "Perhaps it is just the city itself."

"Perhaps..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I have duties to attend. You should reorient yourself before dawn. She is safe for now, and I have taken liberties to install extra protection around her residence." With an air of finality, the taller man bowed and faded into the night. As he disappeared, his voice echoed after him, "Remember, Dragon. She called _your_ name."

* * *

It was late morning when Kaoru finally stirred. She made an incoherent sound and rolled away from the sunlight, facing the door of her room. Downstairs, she could make out voices. Odd, she usually woke up before everyone else. The slow, sluggish realization that it must be far later than her usual morning wake up time forced her out of sleep's loving embrace and she lifted her head at the clock and frowned. It was after ten! With an anguished groan she pushed herself to a seated position.

Holy crap, she had slept since yesterday afternoon! Running her hands over her face, she sighed. At least she did not have the magical hangover from yesterday, and her body was much more cooperative. Her lips parted, brow furrowing. Yesterday... did it really happen? The events were not blurry, but they seemed so far away. Maybe... she had dreamed it all up...

She pulled herself out of bed and into her bathroom to begin her morning hygiene rituals and to grab a shower. A half hour later found her shuffling about for something to wear, though honestly her choices were not too expansive. Having to pack up and run from your home left you with only so much you could take. She had managed about four sets of clothes. Yanking on undergarments and a tank top, Kaoru shuffled about for a clean pair of pants. The jeans she slipped on were a size too big and had seen better days, if the holes in the knees were any indicator. Of course, that could only mean they were her favorite pair. It took her only a few minutes to comb out her hair and pull it back into a ponytail and she gave the clock a cursory glance. Her brow furrowed and she looked again. The numbers on the display were flickering violently. It was not an old clock, and took her several long seconds of staring to make out the time. Odd.

Well, with all that was going on, she chose not to think on it too much and pulled her door open to greet the rest of her roommates. The situation that greeted her was rather curious indeed. Largely for the fact Sano had the door open and was talking to someone on the other side. The angle of her doorway to the front door did not let her see who it was and she frowned. Who would be visiting Sano on his day off?

She caught the tail end of what he was saying, "Eh? Yeah, Missy's here but she's been asleep..."

She opened her mouth to contradict the statement on impulse, but someone beat her to it. "No, I do believe Lady Kaoru is quite awake."

Kaoru's breath came to her in a sharp inhale, and with the soft timbre did she feel a caress of warm sunlight. She did not realize she was smiling until Sanosuke irritably turned around to look at her doorway, likely with intent of arguing Kaoru being asleep, if the evidence of his surprise was any indicator. "Missy! You're out of your coma!"

She gave him a dry look and he grinned, chewing on a straw, before remembering there was some weirdo standing at his door. He turned to see the empty doorway, and whipped around to find the small red-haired man standing on the other side as if it were the most perfectly natural thing in the world. Sano's brow furrowed and the man looked at him innocently before glancing back at Kaoru and then offering her a low bow. "Good morning, Lady Kaoru."

She had no idea what he was doing here. Honestly she would have expected to see Aoshi, not this man. "Um, good morning..." She trailed off, not quite sure how to address him. She decided not to. He watched her quietly before someone spoke to his right.

"Ooh! Kaoru, you didn't tell me you knew _handsome_ men," Megumi practically purred, flashing the newcomer a wide smile. The Dragon Lord blinked almost owlishly before glancing to the other woman who stood beside her, a spoon in her mouth and a tub of some strange food in her hand. The label said 'ice cream', and it was at least half-gone. His eyes were drawn down to her legs, and the fact they were quite bare. Her trousers were far too short. He had spent the night feeling through the city, pulling from it the power he could to understand the changes that had come to pass. That knowledge had given him a general idea of the world he was in now, but seeing in person was... different. And improper. He lowered his eyes in respect and glanced back to Kaoru, who was watching him in amusement. That only embarrassed him further, and he did not completely meet her gaze. This was somewhat... odd and uncomfortable. He did not feel that very often, which unsettled him even further.

Kaoru could not help the grin on her face as she stepped across the room. Sanosuke looked irritated at Megumi's comment on the man's looks, arms folded across his chest and glaring down at the much shorter man. "Who are you anyway, man?"

Admittedly, Kaoru was curious what would happen when he answered, and even he seemed quite concerned about replying. He could see the fog swirling around the heads of the three in the room. Aoshi's spell was strong in protecting him. He wondered if it was wise to let those close to this woman continue in this daze. If anyone came after her, they might focus on those close to her. If these people were still under the blanket of the veil, they would not be able to comprehend what was happening. They would not be able to defend themselves.

With that decision in mind, he smiled brightly. "Ah, I am certain you know of me, even if we had not met in person. Some have even given me names and titles that precede me. Perhaps the name Battousai does something for your memory?"

He watched with calculating eyes as Sanosuke's eyes glazed over at the name, and he did not respond, staring ahead. A cursory glance to the two women reflected the same thing. Kaoru frowned. "What are you doing?"

The Dragon Lord turned his gaze to her, the cheery smile still on his face as he replied, "Helping."

Her brow furrowed, and she was about to ask how when he pulled his hands together in a strange gesture and shouted a sharp, singular word. _"Kai!"_

There was a sharp crack like glass breaking and Kaoru watched her three friends all sway in place before the clarity returned to their faces. Her brows knitted together in concern before she rounded on the Dragon Lord. "What. Did. You. Do." She hissed, anger blazing in her eyes.

His lips tilted upward, not bothered by her anger. "I lifted Aoshi's veil."

"You said the veil was not Aoshi's!" She accused, jabbing a finger at him.

The Dragon Lord shook his head, holding his hands up. "There is more than one veil here. The one regarding the Sounding War... that is not Aoshi's doing. The one regarding _me_ is."

"Why would he hide you?"

His smile did not reach his eyes, and before he could have a chance to reply, they were both interrupted. "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Kaoru almost jumped. She had forgotten her friends were standing _right there_ and listening to them go on about veils and the like. Sanosuke scowled over at them. "Seriously. I turn my attention away for one moment and then suddenly you two are making no sense. Who the hell is he, Missy?"

There had to be a reason Aoshi had been hiding him. There was a reason he had been trapped in the first place. There was a reason that he had removed that veil from her friends. He wanted them to know. Did she? Did she really want them to know what was going on? He was watching her, letting her make the decision this time. He had given her the opening, but how much did she want to let them know? It was all so new to her, and to expect them to understand, well...

She sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. This was just not going to be a good day. She had not even gotten to the coffee pot yet. "He is the Dragon Lord."

Silence reigned, and Kaoru opened her eyes in expectation to see her friend staring at her blankly. Instead, the sheer amount of shock on Sanosuke's face almost sent her reeling. All eyes fell on the small red-haired man who stood there, smiling innocently. "_You_... are the Dragon Lord?" Sanosuke croaked. At his nod, the man broke out into guffaws.

"Kaoru..." Megumi sighed almost dramatically, "Bad joke. Even Sano could do better."

"Why do you think it's a joke?" Her words held something that made Misao pause, the smile no longer on her face from Sanosuke's giggling. She knew that tone. She knew that look. She swallowed uneasily and glanced at the redhead again. She stared at him, and if she squinted just right...

Her breath caught. He was glowing.

Kaoru did not want to have this discussion right now. She wanted answers before she started trying to explain things. With a resigned sigh, she held her hands up and changed her position. "Yup, caught me. He's from the performing arts center. Met him a few days ago. Here to pick me up because I'm helping with the stage." She ignored the perplexed look Battousai was giving her. Hopefully he would just play along. "Thanks for stopping by, Ryo. Let me get my stuff and we'll head out." She pinned him with a look that _dared_ him to say anything, and either he picked up on the hint or was just too confused to even try to speak. She didn't care which and quickly disappeared back into her room to get her stuff.

Megumi approached, red lips pulling into a smile. "Ryo, is it? It's a nice costume you have. Very authentic. I've only been back in town for a few days, but I would _love_ to see the performance when it goes live. Tell me, what's the premiere date?"

Battousai blanched. She _would _leave him like this. "Ah...the exact date escapes me. I think it is two weeks from now, though." He was starting to become less concerned about the details of the lie, and more concerned about how close this woman was. He took a step back from her, nodding his head. He could feel the man beside him swathed in his jealousy. Empathy was not one of his stronger abilities, but the waves at which that emotion was rolling off of him required little on his end to receive. And then he realized it was likely directed at him and he tensed up. Sanosuke seemed to instead pin Megumi with a look. "Didn't know you had a thing for plays, Foxy."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "I'm _cultured_, Sanosuke."

He sensed some sort of argument about to take place, and noted the other girl had also edged away, spoon in her mouth once more. Fortunately, Kaoru reappeared and ignoring them both, stopped to slide her shoes on. "We'll be back later, bye guys!"

She gave no room for argument, and left. The Dragon Lord followed at her heels, glad to be away from that potential mess.

* * *

She was brooding. He walked behind her, watching the stiff posture and the way she practically stalked down the street. He was not exactly sure _what_ was angering her, and he hoped _he _had not done anything, but he was not going to ask in front of so many people. Even with the veil in place, it simply was not safe. Instead, he glanced around the city. He had taken some time before tracking down Kaoru to see how his city had grown. It also helped put into perspective some of the things he now knew, but had not truly witnessed. The moving boxes that carried people around, the strange devices used for communication, even the clothing styles.

Women wore a lot more interesting things than they did two hundred years ago. His eyes slid along the bare arms of the woman in front of him. Even though she was modest by some of the clothing he had seen, it was more skin than he was used to seeing on a woman in public. He was not sure how he felt about that.

He had found the central square, found the statue that had been erected in his honor at the city's creation. There was no plaque, no identification, and he knew it must have been Aoshi's doing. He wondered how vulnerable he had been while caught in his eternal dream. Apparently enough that Aoshi felt desperate to hide him from the world. But the magic was not old. No, this was a newly done spell. So many speculations, and it was only then did he realize he had zoned out and they were now out in one of the city's parks. He could feel the lull of the lake in the distance, and the soft energies of the life around him. The grass out in this section was high, and he mentally pushed the stalks apart so he could walk through them. He watched Kaoru do the same, until his lips parted in surprise. No, she was not pushing the grass apart. It was parting _for her._

The way the world bended to her without her knowing was simply amazing, and by the time she got to her destination, he was watching her in silent reverie. She turned to him, her backpack sliding off of her shoulder onto the grass that was much shorter here. She caught his gaze and their eyes met for a silent exchange. Then, she folded her arms across her chest and arched a delicate brow. He blinked at her, and had this very sinking feeling he was in trouble, considering her expression. She conveyed her emotions _quite_ well.

"All right, _Ryo_," She drawled, pinning him with a look that he was not certain would allow him to move, magic or not, "I want answers."

He swallowed and had to hide his amusement. She looked scary, and at the same time, there was something very endearing about it, that she had no qualms in trying to bully him. "What answers," He inquired softly, lips threatening to turn upward. The morning wind picked up, ruffling his hair and her's.

"All of them?" She sighed, glancing around them. "I... I had dreams last night. Dreams I can't remember. I have them a lot. They leave me with impressions and feelings, but not actual memories. I know they're trying to talk to me... the Essences, as Aoshi said. Why? What is my purpose here? What is yours? What is going on?"

The Dragon Lord watched her for a moment, before he nodded, "There are four Aspects called the Four Corners. We represent the foundations of this world, as our Essences were the founders. We are each equally important. We make time move forward, seasons change, and life cycle as it should. I am not truly sure what happened, but one Corner ...changed. The change was so subtle that we did not pick up on it, for it was within the realms of his boundaries, but it had an avalanche effect. That is what started the Sounding War. We, the other corners, tried to stop him, but that did not work. The end results were devastating." He closed his eyes painfully before he looked back up at her and offered a weak smile. "Your job is to correct what we could not."

Kaoru stared at him, letting the weight of his words sink in. "Why me?"

"Why you?" He echoed. "It is your birthright. Your purpose in life. You will keep this world from destroying itself."

"No, I mean. Why do the Essences not fix it themselves?"

"Many reasons," He replied softly. "They are not mine to divulge. Just know that you are important, and I will help you."

"Well, I would ask them if I could," She grumbled, sulking. She was glad to hear he was going to help, though.

He laughed, and she shuddered at the feelings that came with the sound. It was not unpleasant, but it still caught her off guard. The wind picked up at his laugh, and she could feel the amusement rolling through it with her. It tousled her hair, ruffled her clothes and she mentally reached out for it. It wrapped around her and she spun, letting it embrace her like a silk sheet. A grin was on her face, and she felt her frustrations and worries pulled out of her, leaving her breathless. When she stopped moving, the wind spun away, and she laughed softly, breathlessly.

Battousai watched her, once again awed by how easily the world embraced her. She turned to him, and her breath caught as he dropped down into a bow. "You humble me," His voice rumbled deeply, warming her insides at the sheer respect for her radiating from him It unnerved her, because she did not deserve such respect like this, was not used to it. She did not want it from him. She was not better than him, and that bothered her.

She shook her head rapidly, feeling a flush rise up her neck and to her cheeks, "Stop that!" She chastised, exasperated. "I will not let you do that!"

He lifted his head and blinked, confused. He watched the way she was flustered, the knitting of her brows together as she pointed her finger at him. "Look, you. Let's get this straight." He swallowed, wondering if he was going to survive a full twenty four hours out of his imprisonment. "My name is Kaoru. Not the Listener, not Lady Kaoru, just Kaoru. If you're going to be helping me understand all this, then you are not putting me on a pedestal. Or so help me god, I will _beat you into the ground."_

"You are the Listener, though," His reminded tentatively.

"I don't care! I'm a person, too._ You're_ a person, too! Don't you have a name besides Dragon Lord Battousai? Aren't you an individual, with thoughts, feelings, and ideas?" She pinned him with a stair, her eyes bright, vibrant, and fierce. "Because I _know_ I am one. My name is Kamiya Kaoru. That is my identity. The Listener, even if I am it, is just a title." She breathed deeply, lifting her chin up. "I dare you to say otherwise."

It took him several long moments to pick his jaw up off the ground, and as he took in the heat of her words, the sheer ferocity behind them, he found himself admiring her even more than he had earlier, for things beyond her control. She was the Listener, and he now knew why. Her heart was the fiercest he had ever seen. The colors that radiated off her as she spoke, the power behind her words, the world was listening, admiring her, responding to her. Who was he to do anything but the same?

"Kenshin."

She blinked, the word disruptive to the flow of her thoughts. She looked at him, and he smiled at her. "You asked if I had a name. Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. Thank you, Kaoru." '_I had almost forgotten who I was outside the Dragon.'_

She smiled back, glad to be on the same page with him now. "I am glad you can listen as well."

The sharp, gut-wrenching sensation that followed sent both of them reeling, and Kaoru stumbled to the ground as Kenshin whirled around, eyes blazing. The raw, sickening power, the way it felt, the nature of it... He hissed, heat rolling off of him. Kaoru shakily pushed herself to her knees and then covered her mouth. Her stomach churned and her eyes swelled with tears. She had no idea what it was, but she was completely overwhelmed by the despair. She felt like something had just suffered greatly, was weeping in pain and the smell of ash hit her nose. It made her want to vomit, and it took several repeats of her name before she could hear someone calling her.

"Kaoru!"

She looked up to see Kenshin standing over her, his eyes a bright amber, glowing as if they were the sun themselves. She swayed, but he made no move to help stable her. "Get up, Kaoru. Control it. You are a receptacle, but you have to be able to filter it! Do not ignore what is sent to you, but control it or it will rule you!"

How? How was she supposed to do it? All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry, to scream until her voice was hoarse. Her vision swam and she bit back tears of frustration. She had to get control! Something was happening and she needed to fortify herself so that she could help and not cry for them. With surge of defiance she pushed the feelings and sensations into a tight ball, grasping onto it with her mental hands and holding it there. Control returned to her and she pushed herself to her feet, albeit more shakily than she would have liked. Kenshin nodded his head in approval, eyes shining brightly. Kaoru could tell, just by how he felt to her, he was shielding her from some of the intensity. She could only wonder if she would have been able to control all of it, unfiltered. She was glad she did not have to find out. Now that she had a reign on the overwhelming energy, she could feel his own power wrapped around them as he tried to shield her. It was gentle and warm, and she reached out to it, wrapping herself in it to comfort herself. His eyes widened as she pulled it over her like a blanket, until she felt warm and secure. He watched as ribbons of yellow and gold encased her, and her shaking stopped, tension leaving her body. It left a warm, tingling sensation in his own body as her essence radiated back to him through the tendrils of his magic. He licked his lips and exhaled slowly. He did not think it would be wise to pull his shield away, and truthfully he did not want to, for reasons he did not understand. Gently, he prodded, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, her arms wrapped around herself, and his magic oozed around her like honey, draping over her and comforting her. "What was that?"

He closed his eyes painfully, and glanced off in a direction beyond the city, as if he could see past it. "That was Phoenix magic that has been corrupted. He has attacked again."

Kaoru made a sound like a half-strangled sob, Megumi's words about Oguni City ringing in her ears. Tears rolled down her cheeks in large, salty rivulets, and the despair she felt this time was her own.

She was Kamiya Kaoru. She was the Listener. And she _would stop this._

* * *

**AN:** Holy cow, where do I begin? Well, let me start by saying I am pretty sure my weakness as a writer is writing scenes with more than two or three people in it. Past that and things become too complex and my fluidity falls apart. Will have to make a concerted effort to avoid situations like that again! In any event, I did churn out a one-shot last week right after I uploaded chapter three. If you've not read it, and want to enjoy some K/K fluff, feel free to give it a spin. I am also rewriting one of my really old, badly done pieces from a decade ago with intent on continuing it. K/B is the secondary pairing, so some of you might be interested in knowing that. Finally, I am laying out for K/B modern AU that I may attempt once _Sortiarius_ is done.

Anyway, hopefully the K/K interaction here has satisfied you guys for this chapter! Glad to see interest pick up in this, quite a few people are watching for updates. Still, if one out of every two of you reviewed, I sure would be happy **(hint, hint).**

I am loosely using some existing mythology and running wild with it. I apologize in advance for my own lack of creativity on the subject. You may hate me as you please.

Joyce: Ken and Aoshi will be explained in due time. :)

Sinful Emerald: I am please someone got a chuckle out of that line. It was by far my favorite part of the last chapter.

Flaming amber: I have never thought to read a story aloud, largely because for whatever talent I have in writing, I am not very articulate when it comes to speech. I am glad, however, that you did so and still found the read enjoyable. In regards to the setting, I find it hard to find the perfect balance of information release. There are many stories that do not give enough and I find myself having to read and reread to gleam what I can in hopes to draw the correct speculations. On the flip side, offering too much is also bad. Hopefully I am at least close to having that right balance. Oh, and I am not good with pronunciations, especially anything _Latin_ but I am considering the word pronounced Sor-she-air-ee-us, with the 't' being soft. The only reason I have for this is the way that sorcery is pronounced.

Everyone else, THANK YOU. I cannot thank you enough for the continued feedback and support. So glad you're enjoying this, so please keep up the feedback!

_-Phoe-chan_


	6. Chapter 5: Analysis

**AN:** Holy sushi, I did not think I would get this chapter up this week, what with everything going on. Full AN at the bottom, enjoy!

**Warnings**: Language, Kenshin belittling.

* * *

_**Sortiarius**_

**Chapter 5: Analysis**

* * *

He ran atop the water's surface like it was merely a half inch deep, kicking up a spray as he went. His body was a blur, hardly visible except for the disturbance in the ocean that he left in his wake. He did not stop, did not slow down, did not tire. Not even when the rush of magic crested from the direction of Oguni. His smile widened almost to a point it was painful, lips stretched thin across his face as he veered onto a river delta. The cycle was continuing; it could not be broken now.

He could feel the shift even before it truly began. He would, of course. He was bound to Summer's fury now.

He wondered just what Spring would do when he saw him? The thought entertained him; amused him, and as his form sped across the lands in search of the Listener, he could only laugh.

Where there should be remorse, there was none. How could there be? It was all Spring's fault, anyway.

* * *

She was trying very hard not to cry.

Her teeth clenched tightly, and truly the tears were there, threatening to fall. She sat there, a painfully angry expression on her otherwise pretty face as she watched the news interruption on the television. Beside her, Misao's own face was of righteous fury, fingers clenched into tight fists. Sanosuke was cursing quietly, eyes flickering over to older of the two women, then back to the screen.

It had not been a hoax. They really did attack. The city skyline was in flames, and no one knew what or how many had been hit. Just like Tokei, the whole place was fast being reduced to rubble and ash. She did not even want to hear about the body count, not that that report would be released any time soon. The tears welled up even more as she thought about her house, the university, her peers...

The door crashed open, and all three scrambled to their feet. Wind blew in, scattering papers, knocking over light weight objects and tousling the curtains. The television flickered, static rolling across the screen. Kaoru stepped in, her eyes a blaze of anger and remorse, and _something_ ominous, powerful. The chill ran down Misao's back, and she stared at her friend before realizing that was not _her_ she was feeling.

The redhead from earlier, Ryo, stepped in and Misao felt the urge to swallow nervously. Something about him was different. She could feel his anger, and for a moment, she could have sworn his eyes were glowing. She blinked rapidly, but when his hair shifted around his face they were instead a tempered violet, and she frowned.

Megumi composed herself, wiping at her eyes and ignoring the strange burst of wind that came in with Kaoru's entrance. "I guess you heard..."

Kaoru swallowed, her mouth cottony dry. More like _felt_ but how was she supposed to explain that? "Yeah..." She whispered, the heat still in her gaze. "How bad are they saying?" Her eyes flickered to the screen, and she frowned at how it faded in and out. It was practically brand-new. She remembered Sano had just bought it before she and Misao moved in...

"Leveled the whole city," Sanosuke replied quietly, clenching his first. "Dunno what it is."

Kaoru hissed, and whirled to the man standing beside her, "Kenshin-"

"I thought his name was Ryo?"

Kaoru scowled, leveling her gaze with Sanosuke. "I lied."

Sano blinked, staring at her. "Mmkay. Why?"

"Because you didn't believe me the first time and I wasn't in the mood to argue. I'm still not, either."

Sanosuke frowned, thinking back to the conversation, before his expression darkened, "Missy—you can't seriously-"

At the same time, Megumi's own angered words overlapped his, "This is not the time for jokes, Kaoru!"

Kaoru whipped around to glare at them, to yell at them, to do _anything_ to get them to shut up when there were much more important things going on when Misao stood up suddenly with a very terse look on her face. It stopped whatever angry words were about to leave Kaoru's mouth, which she would later realize was a good thing. The younger woman looked at Kaoru, then over at the red-haired man standing next to her. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny before she stated quietly, "I believe you."

There was silence, thick and heavy. Kaoru nodded in approval.

"Look, Misao, this is stupid. The Dragon Lord was the city's founder. He would have to be like, a hundred years old or something, and there are stories about him being powerful and all, but this is _stupid_." Kaoru was somewhat surprised Sanosuke even knew that much about the history now that the veil was lifted. She really had not pegged him the type to retain such information. Plus, with the other veil in place, the thoughts were probably vague in his mind at best. At least, she assumed that was how it worked, considering how she felt about the details she lacked.

Kenshin's voice was quiet, but carried with a quality that reached every corner of the flat. "I founded Ishin City a few decades before the Sounding War, which took place two centuries ago. Honestly, though, I lost track of my age after about three hundred. It seemed fairly trivial to keep up with when you are not the Aspect of Time." He received stares from everyone in the room and under the scrutiny could not help but to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're...serious." The hesitation in Megumi's voice reflected her doubt and incredulity, though she glanced back to Kaoru, as if seeking some sort of reassurance.

Kaoru sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair. "Yes. We are. He was trapped in the castle."

"I _knew_ you went there!" Misao accused, pointing her finger at her. "And you didn't take me with you! Augh, you're such a jerk, Kaoru! I really wanted to go—wait trapped?" Kaoru had to suppress her amusement. Misao had a very bad habit of focusing in on one word and belatedly hearing the rest of the sentence afterward.

Even Kenshin seemed amused, lips tilting upward. "I promise you a tour later, Miss." He paused, as though he intended to say more, but his eyes fell on the woman next to him. She stared intently at nothing, her brows dipping low and indicating her worry. "Kaoru...?" His voice was a gentle prodding, overlapping with concern.

"Something's not right," She hissed softly, her eyes still out of focus as she shook her head. "I don't know what; but something's not right."

He said nothing, though he frowned. He had not felt anything threatening; nothing had changed since the moment out in the park that _he_ could tell. However...she was meant to pick up on changes in the world around her, and he knew his magical capabilities were not catered towards sensitive magics and subtlety. No, far from it.

He watched the muscles in her face twitch, mind furiously trying to pinpoint what was bothering her before she jerked, as if someone had startled her. He recalled her talking about voices at one point—were they speaking to her?

Suddenly she turned on heel and grabbed the door, yanking it open. She stood there at the entrance, staring outside. He was confused until a moment later the heat rolled in. A warm, sticky, summer's heat. Softly, he cursed.

"Holy crap, it's hot out there," Sano exclaimed, surprise in his voice. "They said it'd be a nice day but damn if it doesn't feel like July."

Kaoru ignored the outburst, stepping out past the door. The sudden heatwave was more than just that. Something about it felt wrong. It was not natural. They days had been steadily getting cooler as autumn peeked around the corner, and now this sudden temperature change—it had been at least twenty degrees cooler not half an hour ago. So... if it was not natural, it was magic, right? Her feet moved almost of their own accord and she found herself standing in the manicured courtyard of the complex. The trees and flowers seemed to almost wilt in the heat, and she frowned, looking around her. If this was magic, and she was the Listener, then she should be able to read into this right? Did that mean she could see the why? Would they tell her? She had to try, did she not? Softly, she exhaled, the muscles in her body relaxing. The world quavered around her, and the edges of her vision lightened to a searing white. Her eyes fluttered closed, and suddenly she was weightless. Like her dreams.

Visions flooded her mind behind closed eyelids, too fast for her to immediately make sense of. A whirlwind of colors, shapes and shadows that crammed into her subconscious to be picked through later, she was certain. The voices reached her ears, and she heard them clearly since the fight in the castle with Aoshi. "_Kaoru, our Kaoru. It is you who can hear us, when even our own Aspects no longer can. You will fix what we cannot. You must reshape the world back into what it was, what it should be. You must learn to hear us at all times, in the darkest reaches of this plane. We will guide you, but you must let us."_

The words became second to the vision before her, of gray and ash, glowing embers and broken pillars. The stench burned her nostrils, and her skin crawled with the wrongness behind it. "_The world you know will come to this if the balance is not restored."_

Reality came surging back to her, and she gasped at the force at which her mind expelled the vision. She was vaguely aware of Misao standing beside her, a shaky grip on her upper arm and pale with worry. The light burned her eyes and she cursed softly, cupping a hand across her vision. "Kaoru!" Misao's concerned voice went ignored as she tried to process what had been told to her, what had been _shown_ to her. Could they not have been more clear? Give her a time frame, or a list of things that were not right? Or a step-by-step guide to listening to strange voices and what they entailed? Her friends were talking to her, trying to find out what was wrong. Sweat poured down her back, and she knew it was not solely because of the abnormal heat.

It was not until Kenshin's voice broke through did she finally pay attention. "Kaoru... they showed you something, did they not?"

She paused, dragging her hand down her face, fingers pressing to her lips tightly as her eyes fell on him. There was an expression in his eyes that did not sit well with her, a concern that was overlapped with an unease that was not becoming for the Dragon Lord. She nodded to him and closed her eyes, trying to quell her insides.

"Explain." Megumi's words cut through the atmosphere with a sharp, threatening quality that made Kaoru crack an eye open. She was directing her question to Kenshin and were the situation slightly less dire, she would have been amused at how he seemed less worried about an angry Megumi than he had earlier at a flirty Megumi. He tilted his head at her, as if gauging the situation, and what he was allowed to say. She had no doubt if she were to chance a look, Misao and Sanosuke were also very intent on the redhead.

Her voice was gravelly as she broke the terse silence, "Misao, how did we know to get out of Tokei before it was bombed?"

Misao jerked slightly at the seemingly off-handed question, but she drew her gaze away from Kenshin. "Um, you told me we needed to leave. You said, 'something is wrong. We need to go. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it'. So... we left."

Kaoru nodded, her fingers running through damp hair, sliding her bangs back in awkward angles. "And when we were children and I told you to not go on the bridge?"

Misao stared at her, lips pushed together tightly. "Not two minutes later that car crashed into it. You've always had premonitions, Kaoru. Is that what this is?"

Kaoru shook her head, taking in a shuddered breath. "They were never premonitions." She swallowed, glancing over at Kenshin, "Something has been reaching out to me all my life, calling to me. Now, I know what it is."

Her friends stared at her, obviously waiting for her to continue, and it was not until Megumi waved her hand irritably for her to elaborate that Kaoru sighed and bit the bullet. "The magic that made this world is at unease. Things have gone all wrong, and if it is not fixed, the world will be destroyed."

"Well, that's not dire or anything," Sano muttered dryly, folding his arms across his chest. "So you're saying you're hearing voices telling you the world is going to be destroyed?"

Kaoru knew what was coming and sighed almost defeated, "Yes, I hear voices. No, I am not crazy. The war that is going on is not natural, and is a result of the magical imbalance."

"You know I want proof," Megumi warned softly. She did not want to not believe her friend, but the very solid, scientific person she was refused to believe anything on faith alone. Beside her, Sanosuke seemed a little less wary, but also had reservations in just up and believing her.

Misao however, was watching her friend in a curious light, her soft green eyes scrutinizing. Kaoru met her gaze quietly, her expression guarded. Finally, Misao smiled at her. "I believe you. The proof is already there." Kaoru arched a brow, indicating she did not know what Misao was talking about, so the girl continued. "There was something weird going on the night Megumi told you about the Dragon Lord. I... have trouble remembering the details, but something did not feel right. And there is something weird about him, too." She pointed at Kenshin. "You're too bright." She paused, realizing how that sounded and blushed. "I-I mean like... he glows."

"Wait, I never told you anything about the Dragon Lord," Megumi interrupted, her brow furrowing.

"You did, but you won't remember," Kaoru replied quietly. "There was magic keeping you from remembering it."

"Prove it."

Kaoru sighed, expelling air through her teeth in frustration. Whatever words on the tip of her tongue were effectively cut off by sharp words to her right. "She would not have to if you actually opened your eyes, woman."

Heads whirled to the man standing under a tree, his stiff uniform suggesting that the heat did not bother him. He took a drag from the cigarette in his hands and arched a brow at the fuming woman he had just insulted. "No sharp words? Good."

"Who-" Kaoru started, but stopped when she saw Kenshin shift beside her, eyes narrowing and his stance becoming defensive. She shook her head, continuing, "Who are you?"

Yellow eyes gave her a once over and he inclined his head. "You should know."

The challenge hung in the air and Kaoru frowned, shaking her head. "Why?"

He was silent for a moment, likely because he was exhaling a stream of smoke, his eyes drifting over her peers before they settled on the red-haired man. "Because," He drawled, and for a moment Kaoru could not tell if he was still talking to her with the way his gaze locked with the shorter man, "That is your job, to know. And you will _need_ to know me, because you are going to need all the help you can get dealing with idiots like these."

There was a crack in the air, and Saitoh cut his eyes from the Battousai to the woman who was allegedly the Listener. She glared at him, her tiny hands balled into fists; the spark of energy must have come from her. "Repeat that," She hissed sharply and Saitoh made a noise that sounded vaguely like amusement. The butt of his cigarette hit the ground and he stepped on it, rubbing it out. His expression indicated he had no qualms repeating, reiterating, or elaborating on his words.

"You're trying to convince people who have never truly seen the world around them that there is more than just meets the eye. Their _proof_," He glared at Megumi, who shrunk back at his gaze before lifting her chin in defiance, "Is everywhere, and yet they look to you to hold their hand and figure it out." He shook his head, "That is not the purpose of your job. You cannot help those who will not help themselves."

Sanosuke bristled, "Who the fuck are you to barge into this conversation acting like you know shit?" His vulgar words did little to convey his anger at this man for insulting Megumi, for acting like he was better, and for something else he could not put his finger on.

Kaoru frowned, wanting to know the answer, too. However, he gave off far less of a presence than Aoshi or Kenshin had. There was something_ there_ but it did not radiate off of him like Kenshin's own presence, and it was not lingering and intricate like Aoshi's own magic. It was something else, and her eyes swept over him before they fell on his shadow, watching it shaking its mane, ears flicking back briefly. Knowledge of who he was crawled up over her skin, and without words or any other sense involve she _knew_ who he was. "The Aspect of the Wolf," She stated softly, accepting his challenge.

He stared at her, cigarette hovering near his lips and his expression carefully guarded. "That's a start. Tell me something beyond the obvious."

She narrowed her eyes in challenge, focusing in on him. Aoshi was cool and subtle. Kenshin was warm and bright. This man... was a ball of isolation, and crisp, sharp power. It hugged him like a suit of armor, giving little away and letting nothing in. She tilted her head, and for the first time she realized that she was not just Listening... she was analyzing what he was. There was no sight or sound, or even taste, there was simply a sudden understanding. She was beginning to understand the concept of his magic, even if she could not actually _define_ it, she knew what it was. "You have no alignment," She murmured softly, her voice detached. "You do as you need to keep balance." Her eyes met his and she lifted her head, "You are Order. Swift, efficient, and objective."

He almost looked pleased, and she suspected she only knew that because of the magic shifting around him, reacting to her words. He gave a singular, sharp nod. "Already you are broadening your capabilities, Listener. Do you realize now, what you can do?"

She did not respond at first, her eyes flickering over to Kenshin who regarded her with an expression she could not read. It bothered her, suddenly, that she could not see what he was thinking. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she inhaled sharply and met his gaze. "I can take a guess. The more I figure this out, the more I understand how everything works."

He said nothing to that, and she could not tell if he was pleased or disappointed that she did not have an immediate answer for him. She also wondered if even _he _knew.

Kenshin stepped forward, and she noted he did so in a way that put him closer to her. Her eyes drifted over to Megumi, whose expression indicated she did not like this entire situation, and Kaoru knew the woman well enough to know why. Megumi could not rationalize this with her way of thinking. It did not fit a world of science and technology. To her, it was fairy tales. Except that idea was starting to fray at the edges and split at the seams. Likely, it would take an explosion of pretty colors or Sanosuke turned into a rabbit to really convince her, and even then Kaoru doubted it would not be without careful scrutiny and speculation on Megumi's part.

"Kaoru is not yet ready to face the Phoenix, Saitoh." Kenshin's words were soft, but there was an element of warning, pitching his tone low. "She is too new and he would use her to his advantage."

Saitoh's jaw clenched. Two hundred years really was not long enough... "You're still an absolute idiot."

Kenshin stifled a noise of surprised irritation, flexing his fingers. "You truly believe she could run up to Shishio at this point and-"

"Do you honestly _think_," Saitoh interjected, his words sharp like a steel blade, "That her only job is to put the Phoenix in _his _place?" Kenshin stopped, staring at the Wolf. Saitoh glared at him, and the world around them almost seemed to darken for a moment, as if he were blocking out the sunlight. "You really are stupid. It is not just Summer that is misaligned, Battousai. Every single one of you four have fallen out of your roles and screwed up, and left everyone else with deal with your mess."

"We have not fallen-"

"So getting yourself bound for two hundred years was part of your job?" Kenshin winced. "Last I checked, _Dragon,_ you left Shinomori holding up your stead while you got yourself stupidly trapped within your own nexus. Don't get me started on the other Seasons."

Kenshin opened his mouth, but snapped it shut, not certain what to say. There was an anger radiating from him, and Kaoru grasped at the thin tendrils, feeling them. The anger was not directed purely at this Saitoh. No, it was also directed at himself. Guilt. Saitoh's words hit home hard, and Kaoru wondered the story behind them. She had no doubt she could find out from this man, if only because he would use it to cut down the red-haired man before him more than he already had. That alone kept her from asking. She knew not where this fierce protection of Kenshin was coming from, but she disliked seeing him take the brunt of Saitoh's words. "That is enough." She was surprised by the command in her words, and Saitoh's gaze leveled on her.

She glared back, "Whatever his actions may have been, he is free now, _at my hand_. Anything more that he does will be my responsibility. I will find whatever other problems lie within these Corners and correct them. And if there are any outside the Corners, _I will correct them, too._"

Saitoh smiled humorlessly at her words and the promise within them. "Good girl. Don't disappoint me." He pulled another cigarette from his pocket, snapping his fingers at the tip to light it. Megumi stared at the action, and he pinned her with a look before taking a long drag. "Battousai, for all his failures, is right about the Phoenix. Do not confront him. He will try to force you out of hiding and will use the war against you. Stay here." Her brow furrowed in silent protest, but he ignored her. "Shinomori's defenses are strong, and you are hidden. You are also as close to the Essential Plane as you can get without crossing over. Glean what you can from this city, because once you step outside of it the world will be a battlefield."

She swallowed, and gauging what she had learned about him through his magical presence this information was the honest truth. He would not waste words on her otherwise. "Thank you," She offered quietly.

"It is not for you. I do not wish to see this world undone by these imbeciles." Saitoh exhaled a stream of smoke from his lips and turned toward Kenshin. "You stay in the city, too. You'll do less damage within your own node than you will outside of it."

Kenshin said nothing, glaring down at the ground. Satisfied with his reaping, the Wolf turned and walked off, his presence fading into the shadows.

* * *

Kaoru scowled as she hopped off the cable car as it stopped in the historical section of the city. It had been two days since she had last seen Kenshin. And Saitoh, but she cared less about that. Right after Saitoh's belittling, Kenshin had excused himself under the pretense he needed to speak with Aoshi involving the city's defenses. She suspected that had been a coverup. The hurt was there, hidden under a couple of layers of pure magic. He was good at hiding how he felt, except he now seemed to be a step behind her ability to read into the magic around her. She wondered how long it would take him to figure out she knew, and how much more he could layer his presence. Trying not to take that as an unwitting challenge, she sighed and stepped into the municipal building.

She supposed she could go straight into the castle, but she was not so sure the guards were still on orders to not let anyone in. She also was not in the mood to be sneaking around like she had last time. Hopefully Aoshi would be in, and she could simply ask of him to be let inside. Kenshin had to be in there after all. It was the Dragon's castle. And he was the Dragon. Besides, where else would he be?

The bells jingled as she stepped in, and the place looked the same as it had been a few days earlier when she first stepped inside. The man with the strange smile was not at his desk, and there seemed to be no evidence of anyone around. Footfalls from the hall caught her attention there after, and Kaoru looked up to see the man from before come into view carrying a mug of coffee. He stopped and stared at her, before his lips pulled into a smile. If she had to compare him to something, it was like seeing a robot move. He followed the actions that he needed to produce a smile, but the emotion was simply not there. It was like a …

Her eyes narrowed.

It was like a _mask._

"Good..." She glanced at the clock, noting the hand was but a few minutes shy of lunch hour, "Morning, Sir. Is Captain Shinomori in right now?"

He paused at this, quiet before shaking his head, that smile still on his place in all its fake pleasantries. "No, Miss. He is out taking care of his duties. Do you have a package for him? He did not tell me he was expecting one."

Aha, that was right. She had been delivering for Sano last time, had she not? "No, Sir. Not here for a delivery. I need to speak with him for permissions."

"Permissions?" He echoed, taking a sip of his coffee as he moved behind the desk.

He was not giving off any particular magical vibration, but Kaoru wondered... Saitoh's magic had been quite controlled, and had he had any less of a presence she imagined she would not have been able to feel it at all. He was simply _so_ powerful that there was no way to _not _feel it. So what of lesser beings that had excellent control? Sure, he could have been a normal person and not a—what was it Aoshi said?—_Sortiarius, _but something about that smile...

There! Something was _there_. She flicked her wrist, and with it did her mental fingers grab at his face and yank away the spell. She felt his surprise instead of seeing it when the magic around him rippled and she found herself staring into the face of a demon, or a man who had taken on particular traits of what one would think was demonic. His mouth was pulled into a wide grin, much like the masks from the _Noh _theater style, with twin horns atop his head and very peculiar eyes. This was not a mask, not like the fake smile from before. She got the distinct feeling as she stared at him, and _into_ him, that he had taken this face on for some reason. He had chosen to look like this, and anything else he presented himself as was merely a cover. "Who are you?" Her voice was light with warning and a level of aloofness that he seemed to acknowledge and respect.

He bowed deeply, "You are indeed everything my Okashira has said. The name I go by is Hannya," Kaoru's lips quirked upward in amusement—how fitting a name, "And I am Lord Aoshi's right hand."

"You hide well," Kaoru murmured quietly as she watched him melt back into the facade from before.

"Not well enough. I truly expected it to take you much longer to figure me out. You have my respect, Miss Kamiya." He nodded to her. "What is it that you need of my Lord?"

Kaoru jammed her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans, "I wanted permission to go into the castle. I figured he's still got guards patrolling the grounds, so I wanted to see if I could get a pass."

Hannya nodded in understanding. "You can go as you please there. There have been adjustments. All guards are of Oniwaban, and they are all aware of who you are."

"Oniwaban?"

Hannya placed his coffee down, sorting through materials on his desk. He did have an undercover job, after all. "We are the Oniwabanshu, Lord Aoshi's intelligence network."

Her eyes flickered down over the worn stone floor, "I suspect that is not all."

He smiled again, and she found that she was less bothered by it this time, now that she knew. "We are a security network, too."

"As in the veil?"

"That is mostly Lord Aoshi's doing, but we have our roles to play."

She was sure there was more to it, but he seemed to not be interested into giving too much information to her. That would likely compromise the purpose of being a spy, as it were. Not to mention an entire network would likely prefer to keep under the radar. "Thank you for the information. I will take my leave now."

"Certainly, Miss Kamiya. Do you wish for me to let Lord Aoshi know you were looking for him?"

"No, that won't be necessary, now. Thank you, Hannya."

"It would be wise to address me as my alias," He gestured to the plaque on his desk which read _Hon Hayate_.

She nodded, "Duly noted, Hon-san."

* * *

Something was different about the castle. At first she thought it was simply because she was approaching it through the main road instead of sneaking along the side of the grounds, but dismissed it after consideration. Certainly she had passed the bridge without issue. The guards waved her on, and as she passed by them she could feel faint tendrils of magic around them, but nothing like all those she had encountered before. Likely enough talent to discourage the average person from the grounds, sure, but what if something big and bad approached?

She hoped she would not ever have to find out.

The gate to the bailey was open, but as she stepped through, she felt a flicker of magic that suggested the castle was well aware of anything that came through the passage. She had not seen the bailey in full her first time here. The walls had hid most from view, and she was truly too exhausted when she left to appreciate its beauty. Honestly, it was more like a courtyard, with strong architectural design and carefully placed trees and stones. When she thought about it, the castle had more appearance than fortitude. She suspected any defense it truly had was in its magic. After all, the unusual heat that had assaulted the city yesterday was far less prevalent within the castle grounds, as if it were filtering it out by the castle's own magic. On that realization she wondered just what it would take to breech such strong defenses.

Again, she hoped she would not ever have to find out.

Standing now in front of the ornate doors that led into the room with the staircases, Kaoru paused, wondered if knocking would actually get herself anywhere. Well, if no one heard her they could not laugh at her for trying, right? She knocked three times and waited.

Ten seconds later, the doors swung open and Kaoru was met with a strange sight. The woman had a warm face, with brown hair pulled back into a bun. Her apron was frilly and adorable, and her smile welcoming. "You must be Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru blinked and nodded, to which the woman stepped aside and gestured her to come in. Kaoru stepped in and the atmosphere of the castle, that difference, permeated the air and she scrunched her face up before asking, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled brightly. "Call me Tae."

Kaoru blinked, as if nothing really was falling into place for her. And truly, it was not. The name did not help her figure out just what this woman was doing here. She could have sworn Kenshin was alone in the castle. Did he hire someone in the short few days he had been free? Tae gestured for her to follow her in. Kaoru did, noting the castle seemed to be more...lit up. It felt... lived in.

_That_ was the difference. Before, the castle had this ancient, sleeping quality. It was there, with its mysteries and secrets. Now it felt like _home._ "Such a change..." She commented softly.

"Hm?"

Kaoru blinked, not realizing she had spoken aloud. "Oh, just... it feels much more...welcoming here now. Sort of has that touch of home. I dunno. I'm being silly."

Tae smiled widely, stepping into a very large kitchen hall. Warm smells of baked goods assaulted Kaoru's nostrils and her mouth watered on response. "No, you are not being silly, Miss Kaoru. That is my job."

"Your job?" She forced herself to focus on the woman talking to her, and not the smell of fresh bread and cookies. When she did, something caught in the corner of her vision, where Tae was. It was there for a moment, but Kaoru recognized the magic flickering like a candle's warm flame and smiled. Oh. _That_ job. "You are a _Sortiarius?"_

Tae's hands held a tray that was not there a moment ago, and held it out for Kaoru to peruse its contents, which included an assortment of cookies. "I am the Aspect of Home."

_Now_ it made sense. She was bringing that feeling to this castle. It radiated through the walls and floors; a very subtle presence that brought a calming, warm sensation. In a way, it was a very mild reflection of the warmth of Kenshin's magic. It relaxed her, and she took a tentative nibble of a cookie before her eyes lit up and she took a large bite. Once she had swallowed, she prompted, "So you're a friend of Kenshin's?"

The woman considered the question before nodding slowly, "Well, I suppose I could be considered his friend, yes."

"You suppose?" Kaoru grinned and Tae looked slightly perplexed.

"Well, I mean. I _am_ bound to him."

Kaoru paused, cookie in her mouth and stared at Tae. Did she just... was she saying... She swallowed awkwardly and wiped crumbs from her face. "Wait, you're _married_ to him?"

If she were slightly perplexed before, she was completely _mortified_ now. "Certainly not! What would make you assume such a thing?"

"You just said you were _bound_ to him! What do you want me to think?"

"Silly woman, I am magically bound-" Tae paused, her breath hitching before her rigid posture melted and she began to laugh. "Oh, forgive me, child. I just assumed that since you were the Listener that you knew all of the rules. I believe Master Kenshin did say something about you being new to all of this. My apologies." She breathed in and out slowly, then tried again. "Most Aspects are bound to a Season. It helps keep the magical balance. As Home, I have taken an oath to Spring."

"Kenshin is Spring?" She supposed that made sense, though the mental picture of him making flowers grow and bunnies frolic almost had her in giggles.

Tae nodded, the tray now suspiciously gone from her hands. "The Dragon represents Spring, among many other things. But, I am sure you're here to see Master Kenshin himself." She began to usher Kaoru out the doors of the kitchen, "I will bring lunch up shortly. I believe you will find Master Kenshin up on the terrace. If you go back out to the main hall and up the stairs to the top floor, you will see the doors leading out to it."

She did what she was told, climbing the stairs. Her fingers slid along polished wood, and she could feel warm power underneath her pads as she climbed to the top. She had only been on the main floor, but the beauty still resonated here, too. Her eyes fell to the doors that led to the veranda. The windows were clear and not colored, but foliage blocked a lot of the view. Calmly, she pushed one of the doors open and stepped out, letting it shut behind her. She stood under a long pergola, hanging vines with delicate flowers forming a canvas to shade her from the sun. She walked down the path, feeling the dapple of sunlight that fluttered through the leaves, before she stepped out onto the terrace. It was like a private garden, and the view of the city was breathtaking.

Immediately, her eyes pulled to the color of red. Kenshin stood there, his side to her as he smiled at a small bird perched on a slender finger, watching the way the sun glittered off of its feathers. It sang a beautiful song, and Kaoru smiled at the tender look on the Dragon Lord's face. It was becoming on his features, and she could not find it in her to announce her presence yet, too interested in watching him in his candid nature. He had exchanged his black clothes for shades of indigo and gray, with pale blue highlights. The bird on his finger cocked its head to the side, and Kenshin blinked as if it had told him something.

She suspected it had when he turned to look at her. Darn bird. Still, she smiled at him warmly and he returned it. "Good afternoon, Kaoru," She noted the pause as he tried to remember to not address her formally. "Is there something you require?"

Taking that as invitation, she stepped further onto the terrace, moving to a close distance and gently touching a soft pink flower, admiring its texture. "Well, I don't _require_ it, per se, but I would not mind your company for a while."

He was quiet to this, as if unsure how to take the words. She arched a brow at him, and finally the smile returned to his face. "I would be honored—err," Her darkened gaze had him bring his hands up in pacification as the bird flew off, "I mean, I would be pleased."

"Good boy," She grumbled, moving to sit on a stone-carved bench lined with cushions. The bird fluttered to a branch near her, and Kaoru smiled, watching it.

Kenshin sat down near her and regarded her curiously. "How are your friends holding up?"

Kaoru sighed, letting her head thunk back against the wall. "Misao pulled every detail out of me that she could, Sanosuke decided he could take everything better after six shots of vodka, and Megumi still doesn't want to believe." Kaoru paused and glanced over at Kenshin. "She still thinks you're hot, though."

"Oro..." Kenshin tried to remember what exactly that meant. It did not mean literal, he knew... Suddenly, a brilliant blush flew across his cheeks with realization.

Kaoru grinned, "Oh, that was so worth it."

He groaned, running a hand over his face. "Women... are certainly bold in this era."

She chuckled, glancing out over the city. It was interesting to see it like this, and the way it settled into the landscape, like it was part of nature. She could see the heat rising up off the city, though, which brought her back to reality. "That heat... I know it has to do with the Phoenix because he is Summer, right? But, I guess... I don't get _how_."

Kenshin pulled his hand from his face, his expression somber. "I suspect he is drawing power from his attack. Or rather, the result of it."

Kaoru frowned, trying to remember if there was a heat wave after Tokei was hit. It had been in the middle of summer, so she had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. "So he draws magic up from... destroying things?"

"Yes, and building them. He is a creature of cycles. Creation and destruction are the biggest cycle, and doing something like that on a mass scale creates a lot of magic he can siphon from."

Kaoru frowned. "I know Saitoh said to stay here, but if I let him keep doing that..."

"No."

She cringed at the finality in his tone and looked at him. He gazed at her steadily with resolve. "Saitoh is right. You do not yet have what it takes to stop Shishio. Going to him right now would guarantee our failure."

"Don't you mean my failure?" She inquired lightly.

He smiled, and the door opened behind him, revealing Tae with a large tray of food. "No, our. I promise to do everything in my power to protect you in your endeavors. I, too, wish to see the world return to how it should be."

She returned the smile, though it did not quite reach her eyes, "Thanks. I guess it's in your best interest to look after the Listener, huh?"

Kenshin frowned. Something in her words bothered him, and it took him a moment to realize why. Gently, he shook his head. "Not just the Listener. I would like to look after Kaoru, too. She is an interesting person, after all. More than just the Listener."

The sincere smile that lit up Kaoru's face as Tae began to place food items on the table made Kenshin's whole body feel warmer than it had in two hundred years.

* * *

**AN:**I did not want to stop here, but I'm already over 7000 words, and don't wish to set myself to some sort of standard of monster chapters. Especially when the previous chapters have been hovering around 5k. I would like to start off by saying I hated this chapter up until Saitoh's entrance. Then, suddenly it was no longer on my hate list, because things were coming easier to me. Ironically, when I had Fen do his first read-through, all the really bad errors I had to fix were in the Saitoh scene. HAH. I fail.

So, I apologize about the wait. Two weeks certainly is not a long time for an update if you compare some of my older works (months, years... **cough cough) **but I have set a precedence for weekly updates. It will likely be closer to 10-14 days for now on if only because of the holidays approaching, but I do my best to make this a priority after my real life obligations are done. Promise!

In other news, I have multiple pieces in planning stages to be written, both of one-shot and multi-chapter variety. Keep an eye on my profile for more information, I will post planning updates as I can to give you an idea of what to expect. Also, the overhaul I mentioned last chapter (which is "I Am" for anyone interested) has been rewritten. I simply replaced chapter content instead of taking it down and reposting. That said, the story now only loosely follows the original, but I feel it is much better overall. Especially now since there's a scene with Kaoru in next to nothing, and Battousai certainly approves. So if anyone is bored, check it out and tell me what you think of the revisions.

**Jason: **I am actually curious to see if you can figure out who is what before they appear. (grin) But yes, your suspicions may be correct.

**Flaming-amber:** Funny story. I had a few more moments in the last chapter showing off Kenshin's power, and Fen made me cut them out with the reasoning of, "That is just too Mary Sue." Ahaha, so I admittedly laughed when I got your review, and silently said to myself "Take that, Fen!" Because I am a sucker for flashy. Especially with Kenshin.

**Ceferadel, morningwolf:** Thanks for the advice! Hopefully this chapter flows well!

**J Luc Pitard: **I plan to allow Misao some spotlight for sure; glad you're enjoying it all!

**Joyce:** So glad you're enjoying the K/K interaction! I will be trying to focus more on them soon since the setting has been placed. And of course, action, too!

**Oro kenshin: **One of your favorites? You flatter me! Thank you!

**Sinful Emerald:** Hee! Glad someone appreciates my attempt at the Sano and Megumi dynamic. Thanks for the heads up with the Latin... likely I will continue to butcher it, though. ;)

**Senivatar, MissWorded, Paramecio, Queen Emily, melay, Jasmine Blossom: **Thank you all for your comments and praise!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up; I thrive on your thoughts! And as always, thank you Fen, for suffering through my writing and making sure I don't post an atrocity to the masses! Poor fella. I may have to find another beta just to give him a break at this rate. I think I'm gonna be in this fandom for a while... (:

_-Phoe-chan_


	7. Chapter 6: Duties

**AN**: Oh hey, it's up. Consider this a transition chapter. With fluff. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sortiarius**

_**Chapter 6: Duties**_

* * *

Things had gotten incredibly weird. Misao was not unfamiliar with weird but this certainly outclassed everything else she had encountered. And yet, she did not doubt the sincerity behind Kaoru's words; things had always been a little strange around Kaoru anyway. The older girl referred to it as intuition, but Misao had recognized a long time ago that it went beyond that. She had never questioned it; in fact, she doubted Kaoru knew how far beyond 'intuition' it went. And now, it was like things were truly making sense for the first time. Or, it _would_ be, if it were not for the fact that as soon as one question was answered another question popped into its place. She sighed.

While Megumi was a critic, Misao was a believer. She loved the ideas of faeries, demons and gods as a kid. She still liked the ideas to this day, even if she was no longer a child. And now to realize that the origins of such mythology was out there, _everywhere_, and that they were _real_ was humbling.

And frightening.

This was the first time since the day they arrived in Ishin City that she had taken means to protect herself. Now, more than ever, did she feel vulnerable. It was not just Kaoru's confession of recent events. She had been getting this fleeting, random feeling at times. If she had to describe it, it was that sensation one got when one was being watched. Sometimes it would be strong enough to make the hairs on the back of her head stand out. Always, she looked and never did she see anything.

But now, with the new window of possibilities presented before her, she was not so secure in the knowledge nothing was out there. She was not a paranoid person. She was also not stupid, either.

Something was out there right now, in fact. She would almost place money on it. She frowned, but gave no other indication of her unease. She was in the middle of the city anyway. Whatever was around her would be stupid to try and attack her public. After all, there had been mentioning of wards and stuff. Surely that meant she was protected too, right?

She turned down another street and that prickling sensation on the back of her neck became more pressing. She swallowed and moved on.

* * *

"Was Tae trapped in the castle, too?"

The question caught Kenshin off guard. He blinked, looking over at Kaoru over the rim of his teacup, and Kaoru had to force herself to focus on the question she had just prompted. The clueless expression was actually kind of cute. Not to mention distracting.

"Oh," He murmured softly, china clinking as he placed his cup down. "No, no. Tae-dono came back to me once I was freed."

Kaoru paused at this, picking at the bread she was eating on. There was something bugging her about the whole thing. "Is she immortal?"

Kenshin smiled at that, shaking his head. He suspected she would ask this. "We are mortals. However, those of us who have taken up the mantle of an Aspect do not age."

That made sense. Kenshin had mentioned being at least three centuries old before losing count. That, and considering he seemed well acquainted with the other Aspects she had met... well, she was surprised she had not figured it out on her own. "So... did she just... know? To come back, I mean."

"...Yes." Kenshin's pause indicated he was thinking. His eyes clouded over with an emotion that weighed heavily on Kaoru's heart. "She never left the city. Opened a restaurant after the war and decided to wait patiently. She is... very loyal. I am certain she knew the moment I was freed. Bound Aspects have a link to their Season, after all." He sighed softly, tea forgotten.

His melancholy expression made Kaoru frown, and she debated on how to deal with a depressed Kenshin. Clearly her trying to understand things was inadvertently bringing up his being imprisoned. It did not take a rocket scientist to know he was greatly upset about it. She wanted answers, but she suspected she might instead need to go to Aoshi or that Saitoh guy if she did not want to keep throwing Kenshin's imprisonment in his face.

She was curious about it, but she did not have it in her to ask him.

Things fell into an almost awkward silence between the two. Well, awkward for Kaoru. Kenshin seemed to have withdrawn into himself, staring pensively at the terrace floor while Kaoru picked at the remainder of her food. Tae was an amazing cook, and Kaoru wondered if magic played a part of that. If so, there might be hope for her yet!

Likely not.

Her mind drifted back to what Saitoh had said. She had been so infuriated by his sharp accusations, even if there seemed to be truth behind them. It made her blood boil; she wanted nothing more than to right these wrongs and set things the way they should be. It was not just because it was her duty. She wanted to see how this world was supposed to work. And...

She glanced over at Kenshin, who still stared off into space. ...And she wanted to see him happy, too. Silly though it was, she hardly knew him. But there was something about his sad face that tugged at her heartstrings. Fixing the world was not going to happen overnight, but perhaps she could take the first steps into helping this Season. She suspected simply freeing him had not done the job.

"Hey," She murmured softly, jarring him from his thoughts. He blinked and looked over at her quizzically. She smiled slightly and pushed herself to her feet. Reaching out, she offered her hand. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" Kenshin echoed, staring at her outstretched hand. "Why?"

She arched a brow, and he could feel a small amount of exasperation roll off her form, brushing up against him. "Because I said so!" She wiggled her fingers, lips quirking upward. "You aren't allowed to ask questions."

He arched a brow, though she was pretty sure she saw a momentary quirk of his lips. Hah! He _was_ amused. Maybe this would not be as hard as she thought. "Now, c'mere before I beat you into submission. And I won't use magic for it, either."

This time she _knew_ she saw the smile before he ducked his head, hair hiding his face. "I cannot stand against such a threat. Truly, you are a ferocious person, Kaoru."

"Damn right, I am. Best you learn it early, buddy." Tired of waiting on him, she reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Her fingers wrapped around his own and she sucked in a breath at the warm ribbons of energy that zipped up her arm, leaving her entire body tingling. She licked her lips, feeling a buzz in her ears that seemed to drown everything else out. She forced herself to focus, eyes glancing over to Kenshin's face and she was surprised to see him staring intently at her, gold swirling across his irises. She could feel his heartbeat through the magic that brushed across her, and his magic pulsed with it.

Carefully, she heard him hiss her name and she swallowed in response. She was getting heady off of his magic, and her eyelids fluttered. Again, she heard his voice, this time a little more insistent. "Kaoru, focus."

Focus...? She was incredibly focused. Wait, what was she focused on? She sighed softly, before her eyes snapped open at feeling Kenshin's other hand lightly pat her cheek a few times. Something shattered, and the world came back into sharp contrast as she straightened up, his hand slipping out of hers. "I... uh... wow. What was that?" She swayed, catching her balance against the table.

Kenshin gave her a look that suggested he was amused. "You."

"Me?"

He nodded, rising to his feet and patting her on the head, chuckling as she bristled in response. "You are going to have to learn to control yourself, Kaoru. Connecting magically with Aspects is a very delicate and intimate process. It brings a lot of emotions to surface, and can leave the participants in awkward moments if they are not careful. You would do best to start working on shielding yourself from everything and filter through what you need."

Kaoru blinked at him as he turned to look out over the terrace, and let his words sink in. "Whoa, wait, intimate?!"

This time, to her embarrassment, he half turned to her with a grin on his face, one thin red brow arched. "Well, yes. Magic is often tied to emotions. Why would it not be intimate? Especially when you are connecting with Spring."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She accused, unable to help the rising flush on her face. She had not _meant_ to do that, damnit! And yet he was laughing at her! And what did he mean 'especially with Spring'?

His eyes crinkled at the corners, and she noted in the back of her mind that at least he was not sulking anymore. He said nothing more on the subject, which only frustrated her even more. "How about that walk, Kaoru?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes. How about that."

She spun on heel to storm back to the door when she nearly ran into someone much smaller. She gave a startled noise, and only through training via kendo did she not fall over. Her hands settled on the shoulders of the little girl who was trying to catch her own balance, an embarrassed flush on her young features. The girl looked up at Kaoru and squeaked out something incoherent, the flush deepening.

"Gah! I am so sorry. Kenshin made me run into you."

"Oro?!"

She ignored his outcry, straightening out the girl's apron. "Are you all right?" Wait, how many people did Kenshin have in his castle now?

She nodded shyly, ducking her head. "Yes ma'am. I'm here to collect the dishes if you're finished eating."

"Oh, we are. Please tell Tae it was excellent."

The girl nodded and hastily moved past Kaoru. The Listener blinked, watching her before shrugging and motioning for Kenshin to follow her. Once out of earshot, she inquired, "Who was that?"

Kenshin stepped aside, allowing her to move down the stairs first. "That is Tsubame-dono, Tae-dono's apprentice."

"Is she an Aspect?"

Kenshin shook his head, following her out to the courtyard. "No. She is a journeyman Sortiarius. She knows a little bit of magic, but nothing significant."

"Oh, I see. Though, I am starting to wonder just how many women you hoard in your castle."

Kaoru did not see his reaction, but she felt it. A sharp shock like static electricity that made her face scrunch up in barely contained laughter. His voice was strained, "W-what?"

Turning, she was rewarded by a panic-stricken Dragon Lord, who apparently could not decide on blushing or paling at her accusations. Unable to control herself, she broke off into heavy laughter, arms wrapped around her sides. "You just make it too easy!" Her words escaped her in a gasp, and Kenshin frowned, crossing his arms. This woman was going to be the death of him!

"That was not funny." He did not sound nearly as cross as he would have liked.

"Oh, I beg to differ," She breathed, eyes twinkling. Much to her delight, he huffed and turned his nose up and away, though a faint blush still stained his cheeks. He was absolutely adorable. Kaoru had not had this much fun since Misao had a crush on her 10th grade biology teacher. Straightening up, she waved him on. "C'mon!"

Kenshin sighed and resigned himself to his fate. This woman was determined to prove him wrong about the aging thing. He would have gray hair before the week was over.

* * *

Agitation was starting to melt away into irritation. Misao was under no false notions that Kaoru had _not_ rubbed off on her for the ten years they had known each other. She could not stay worried for so long over something that would not come out and face her. She was not sure if it had been ten minutes or an hour since this all began but now she wanted it to be over and done with it. They needed to make a move, or she was going to go insane! And insanity would not be good, because she had long since convinced herself if she ever went off the deep end she would be a homicidal maniac.

Turning on heel, the motion almost comical, she stalked off out of the market and toward the more industrial section of the city. It was in the opposite way of the castle, and probably the wrong direction to go. Kaoru mentioned something about the castle and magic and protection, or whatever—truthfully it had been an information overload—but Misao suspected this had been the wrong way to turn.

Oh, well. Too late now!

Marching with purpose, looking about as discreet as a charging rhino, she turned down an alleyway, eyes narrowed in concentration. Maybe now by herself they would come out and she could either run away screaming or beat them over the head. Preferably the latter, but she would know a losing fight if she saw one. The probably was that was entirely subjective—Misao had yet to see a losing fight in advance.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and that was all the incentive she needed. With practiced precision she twisted, her fingers pulling something from within the confines of her clothes. The familiar feel of metal slipped past her fingertips as the knife sailed in the direction of her choice with precision aim. Her heart dropped into her stomach when a hand reached _out of the shadows_ and caught the blade.

That losing fight might just be now.

* * *

Aoshi had been surprised to some extent. He had felt something within this girl with the Listener, now that he was no longer so focused on the Listener herself. He had made it a point to evaluate those she held closest to her. Not only for their trustworthiness, but also for their abilities to defend themselves...and her. He had no delusions that Shishio would not try to exploit anything and everything against this woman once he discovered her. And he knew, despite his defenses, it would be only a matter of time. Shishio would search every city until he found her, and Ishin was not small enough to escape scrutiny. He just hoped his defenses and veils held out until Kaoru could defend herself.

He had kept an eye on Kaoru the moment she had stepped into the city. Something had been off about her initially, and he had assumed she was a rogue Sortiarius. They did not need an alignment, especially if they did not take up a mantle, although many took apprenticeship under an Aspect anyway. A rogue Sortiarius was one to be wary of indeed, after all. Few wanted such scrutiny.

Now, though, with his attention not completely focused on the Listener, he was realizing that this girl was different, too. It had been dwarfed by Kaoru's presence, and admittedly he had not been looking. Perhaps he would have noticed sooner had he not been so focused on the other girl. The lack of attention to detail bothered him; he was getting sloppy. That made him wonder, though. If he missed this girl's hidden talent, what of the others? Did they have potential, too?

He shimmered into view, long fingers gripping the handle of the knife she had thrown. Her aim had been spot on, but what was more interesting was that she had known he was there. He suspected part of her attack was on instinct rather than absolute certainty, but it was enough to acknowledge. He watched her face flicker through a number of emotions before they finally settled on wary. She recognized him. He could also see that his veil was not lingering on her. Had she dispelled it, or someone else? No, someone else must have done it. Likely Himura. He was probably thinking along the same lines about protection, but perhaps to different ends.

"Why are you following me?"

He stepped out of the shadow, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and watched her. He could feel it; that inert ability, untrained and dormant. He had no time, and no _right_ to take on an apprentice. Truly, his resources were already stretched taut, and he out of any Aspect was in no position to train a _Sortiarius_. And yet, who else would? He could assign a lesser Aspect to her, perhaps Hannya or Beshimi, but he had filled their cups to the brim with responsibility as it were. He already suspected Himura had taken personal oath to protect the Listener herself, and while it was within his bounds to take Misao under his wing, Aoshi knew it was not his place to ask him to do so. The Wolf had warded off any allies since the council's destruction, and Autumn was in no position to teach, either.

He sighed, inclining his head to her coolly. "Misao, isn't it?"

She blinked, some of the tension leaving her form, before she nodded slowly. He noticed the glint of metal between her fingers. No doubt she could train her ability to work with that skill. After all, was it not why he still carried his swords? He almost missed her words, so caught up in making plans and speculating about what she could do. "...the Captain of the guard, right?"

"Yes. My name is Shinomori Aoshi."

She nodded again. "Kaoru spoke of you. But, you didn't answer my question. Why are you following me like a creeper?" Had he been privy to her thoughts, he would have heard the mental add-on of, _'A hot creeper, but a creeper nonetheless.'_

He arched a brow, regardless. "My apologies for... _creeping_. I had my reasons, but it was not with ill intentions. I have something to discuss with you, but not out here. Follow me, please."

Misao stared at him before hesitantly stepping forward. She did not let go of her weapon, and Aoshi approved of that fact. Wariness was a good thing.

* * *

"Why did we not walk?"

Kaoru was trying very hard not to grin. She was failing miserably, too. Bright blue eyes cut over to her companion, who was staring at the contraption they were on like it might explode any moment. Truly, the cable cars were not _that_ scary. Though, if you had not been around in two hundred years, perhaps they were. "Because this is quicker."

Kenshin did not immediately reply, staring at the roof of the car with a certain amount of scrutiny, and his expression suggested he entirely suspected the thing to cave in on him. Kaoru noticed with amusement he was gripping the railing perhaps a little tighter than necessary, and the set of his jaw suggested his unease at being on this piece of technology. She wondered if he might pass out if she forced him on an airplane. Or accidentally blow it up. Yeah, that one seemed more accurate. Airplane was a no-go, then.

The car pulled to a stop, and Kaoru hopped off with ease, turning to Kenshin, who seemed to be waiting to make sure it was not going to start again and make him fall on his face. Her body shook with silent laughter as she reached up and grabbed the sleeve of his haori, tugging. He jumped down, scowling. "You are entirely too amused."

"There is no such thing as too amused, _especially_ when it comes to you," Kaoru chirped, bumping her shoulder against him. Kenshin blinked at the contact, his disgruntlement interrupted by her friendly gestures. He stood by his earlier statement that women of this era were bold. Casual contact like that did not happen between genders so simply unless they were involved.

He thought about that, and how much he had disliked it. Humanity thrived on emotions, contact, and interaction. To deny such things on pretenses of etiquette stunted the nature of things. Not to mention the magic itself was hindered. So perhaps, despite the fact that it was a shock, it was a good thing.

He would also be a fool to deny that he appreciated her familiarity. It pushed shadows to the corners and there was something very pleasant about her company as an individual. He was finding he enjoyed it, even with all her teasing.

Kenshin had not realized he had fallen into stride beside Kaoru as she led him through the city, so caught up in his thoughts. Snapping out of them, he noticed her eyes were on him. Had she been watching this whole time? He blinked at her, and noted her lips quirking upward. Slightly exasperated, he inquired, "Now what is it?"

That only made her grin wider. "Paranoid, much? What makes you think I'm laughing at you?"

"Past experience?"

She chuckled, and Kenshin could not help but smile, too. After a moment, he realized she was not going to say anything else, so he prompted, "Where are we going?"

"Around," She replied simply.

He arched a brow at her. "Is this pay back for all the ambiguity from before?"

"Yes...and no." Try as she might, Kaoru was not able to keep her expression neutral, and she saw Kenshin roll his eyes.

"Now you're just being mean, Kaoru."

"No, I'm getting even. Besides, it is not the destination that is important, but the journey," She recited, pitching her tone in a mock-lecture kind of way. Although he was barely an inch taller than her, Kenshin managed to look down at her dryly.

She beamed back at him, bumping his shoulder again. "Seriously, though. Look around. This is your city. Can you not see the magic in this place?"

"Yes." His tone indicated he did not understand why she was bringing it up. He knew there was magic in the city. He built it. Even if it had changed since then, the original magic was still there. It acknowledged him; knew who he was.

The smile she gave this time was less amused, and more serene. "Kenshin," The way she said his name did strange things to his insides, and his eyes flickered away briefly. She stopped walking then, and he was forced to do so as well, turning to look at her. "Kenshin," She started again, and he kept his gaze with her, staring at her intently. "This city is _your_ city. No matter what happened to you, no matter how you got trapped, that fact still remains." Her eyes glittered, but her words brought painful reminders to the surface and he glanced away. Kaoru's jaw set. She was not going to lose this. "Listen, what I mean is, even if you were not physically free and here for those two hundred years, your city still lives strong. I could feel your power thrumming through it." Here was where she was making her leap of faith. If she suspected, he felt guilty because... "Despite what you think, you still protected what was yours."

The glitter of gold across his eyes said it all, that she had guessed right. Slowly, she had been unraveling him, unwinding the many layers that made up the Dragon. She had some ways to go, but she knew the first one. He was a protector. His charges, his people, they meant the world to him. She could see it in the way he spoke of things. That had to be why he was so upset. Two hundred years unable to protect those he had deemed his own—this city.

His fingers clenched into fists and he set his jaw, his words rough. "It is not so simple as that, Kaoru. I was not able to do my duty to this city. The power you feel is the creating magic. I created it, ergo my magic still lingers, but I have _not _been protecting my city. I failed my duty to do so. I never saw the end of the wars, but I could _feel_ the destruction, the death, and the sorrow. I could feel it trapped within my own prison and I could do nothing to _help_. Me, Spring's incarnate, did nothing to help those in need. I did nothing as people died for a war _we_ started. That goes against my very _existence_, Kaoru. Please do not talk so lightly of it."

She clenched her teeth tightly, trying not to let her anger rise and match his growing frustrations. It would do them both no good, but how could she make him see? How could she convince him he was wrong? Because he _was _wrong. How could she—_"Show him."_

She inhaled sharply, the visions from earlier flickering in the corners of her eyes. _"Let him see through your eyes. Show the Dragon's Aspect what he does not realize." _She realized, as the words curled around her thoughts, that they were more precise, clearer. Not simple suggestions, but more direct. Was she getting better at communicating with the Essences?

"_Show the Dragon that his duty is not so easily shunned."_

"Right," She hissed, eyes narrowing. Kenshin lifted his head to the sound of her voice, his frustration still on his face. That melted away into surprise as she stepped forward, closing the gap between them and grabbed up his hand in her own. He made to pull back, but she did _something_, and he found he could not pull from her grasp. He inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes in deep concentration. The wind picked up around them, lights flickering on the block. No one was around to witness them, and for that he was glad.

"Now," She hissed, and the raw power that rolled off her tongue made his eyes widen. "See things through _my_ eyes."

It was an explosion across his senses and then suddenly the world around his shifted. He stared in awe at the city's magic swirling around them, in bright colors and thick coils. It wrapped around each individual building, and threaded through the individual blades of grass. The magic was even in the sky, coalescing into a large shield protecting the city. And as he watched, the dawning realization came with him that this was not Aoshi's magic. Certainly, he could see the thinner tendrils of Aoshi's veils and networks weaving through the city. They stood in a stark contrast against the rest of the magic—that was _his_. It was not founding magic, or anything residual. It thrummed with the power of Spring as if he were channeling all of his reserves into the city. How, though?

His unspoken question was met with an answer. Kaoru's lips did not move, but her voice echoed inside his thoughts. "You are the Dragon, the creator of this city which sits on top of a nexus—your castle. Even trapped within it, your magic seeps through the castle and feeds the city. Your innate nature is to protect. Even though you were trapped, your magic knew this—_you_ knew this, and did this. This is not Aoshi's doing. He simply reinforced what already lay here. Should anything try to attack Ishin City, it would be annihilated. Can you not see it, Kenshin? You never failed your duty."

He inhaled sharply, eyes wide as he stared at the city around him, then back at Kaoru, who still held his hand tightly. He never... he did not abandon his people? But... "What of the death? People died during that war. I know it; I could feel it."

She did not immediately reply, and he realized she could not simply know the answers to the past. She was merely reading the magic already here—that was her job. She could not... "Anyone who died by an unnatural cause was not within the city's boundaries. You cannot protect someone who strays from the shield. You cannot go against free will. That is not within your boundaries."

Kaoru turned her head to him, her eyes glossed over, magic crackling over her skin. "You are compassionate, and it is your right to grieve for lives lost. However... the guilt is not yours to carry."

She let go of his hand, and the return of the physical plane hit Kenshin like a brick wall. When his head stopped spinning he realized he was staring up at the sky. He blinked blearily and looked over at Kaoru's form beside him. The steady breathing suggested she had fainted from her efforts. Her hair clung to her skin, damp with perspiration, and he imagine that whole ordeal had taken quite the toll on her. After all, he felt drained. For a brief moment he had seen what it was like to be in her shoes, and it only left him feeling even more awed and humbled by her presence. Not that he would tell her that. Slowly, he pushed himself up, running a hand over his face.

He paused, letting the weight of what she showed him sink in. He had protected the city all this time. Even when he thought himself helpless, his magic had done the work for him. Surely, he was not faultless. He had still gotten trapped to begin with, but now...

He glanced down at the woman sleeping beside him, and he smiled. Thanks to Kaoru, the weight of his grief felt so much lighter. Gathering her up in his arms, Kenshin stood and walked off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Aoshi turned his head in the direction of the burst of energy. He focused in on it, noting that it involved Himura and Kaoru. There was no hostility, nothing to set off his sensors, but he did wonder just what was going on. He turned his attention back to Misao who shuddered. "Wow, that was weird," She muttered, rubbing her arms.

Had she felt it, too? "What was?"

He watched her wrinkle her nose up. "Iunno. Felt like I'd been shocked with static electricity or something."

"That would be Kaoru's magic," He supplied helpfully. He watched her pause with that bit of information, and her expression went blank.

She then nodded, glancing up at him. "She is all right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, will you tell me why you've brought me here already? I doubt it's to ride the merry-go-round."

They stood in the park, not too far from the playground and the equipment in question. Misao folded her arms across her chest, and the sliver of metal between her fingers suggested she had not pocketed her knife.

"Very well," He murmured, turning to face her full on. There were few in the park at the time, and no one nearby. "Simply put, you have some talent at being a _Sortiarius. _I am willing to teach you to tap into that."

Her eyes narrowed as she took in this bit of information. Her response was not what he suspected. "What's the catch?"

He arched a brow and she huffed, "Seriously, dude. What's the catch? What's in it for you to teach me?"

"It is in Kaoru's best interest." That made her pause, and she went very quiet, her expression intent. He gave no more explanation than that, though he expected her to want him to elaborate. His observations had uncovered her to be quite demanding, boisterous, and rather silly, all considering.

Instead, she pocketed her knife and held out her hand. "Show me everything you know, then."

She was also fiercely loyal, a quality that held the Captain's interest. With something akin to satisfaction in his voice, Aoshi took her hand and replied. "Good."

* * *

He had not stopped running since he left Phoenix City. He had not tired, but he had stopped to consider things. Eight cities later and he was no closer to finding the Listener. After some consideration he realized that he was looking all wrong. She could not be in these big, fancy cities, no! How could she commune with the Essences if she were around the very things that make communication so difficult with them? So silly! And so now his search had been redefined. Places that still connected to the world; those are what he should look for. And he had a few ideas, too!

His smile widened as he took off, a new destination in mind. Three places fit his search criteria—places likely that she might hide, that _he_ might have hid, too. No one seemed to know where the Dragon Lord had disappeared to, but he knew better. Mind magic was thick in the air these days, and these philistines succumbed to it so easily, too! He would have been exasperated by how easy it was to hide something because of that fact, but he could not be.

Because it was for the same philistines that it was so easy for the Phoenix to do what _he_ needed, too. People were so easy to manipulate. If only the Dragon knew. He would be so angry!

He laughed; he could not wait to see it.

* * *

**AN:** I was surprised to get my chapter back from my beta with nothing to correct outside of the handful of grammatical errors and him reminding me that Kenshin is not 300 _centuries_ old (me and my typos, geesh). I was expecting a lot of editing to be done, since I felt this chapter was weak. That said, he did state anymore "vapid" KK interaction would be too much, so hopefully the fluff is not overkill. Hopefully you'll see why it is there, too. Things should get interesting next chapter, if I've timed my events and my words correctly.

Thank you to all the reviews; I did not get to reply to them all (that I could) and I am a bit strapped for time as I post this! Though, **flaming-amber,** I will say don't jump to any conclusions yet on that particular person.

Finals are approaching. I apologize in advance for any delays in the next couple of chapters.

Comment, please.

_-Phoe-chan._


	8. Chapter 7: Layers

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Also, a contest for the readers. See bottom for details.

**Warnings:** I am long-winded. And suck at action scenes.

* * *

_**Sortiarius**_

**Chapter 7: Layers**

* * *

She had not simultaneously felt so tired and so exited in _ages._ Her breath escaped her in soft pants, and despite that she was grinning. The man in front of her watched her with cool regard. The sun was setting—they had been at this hours. It had only felt like minutes.

He nodded to her, crossing his arms. "Once more."

Misao straightened up from where she had her hands on her knees and took in a deep, calming breath. Centering herself as Aoshi had first shown her some few hours earlier, she found that tiny flame within her—that part of her that held the potential to be a _Sortiarius—_and focused.

Her nostrils flared in deep determination. Sweat beaded and rolled down her face. Her muscles tensed and her teeth ground together.

"You must relax, Misao. It is not a matter of force. It is a matter of control. There _is_ a difference." His tone was chastising, and he noticed with wry amusement that she had curled her lip at him. However, she was a determined soul, and he watched her relax. _Ah, there._ Her image blurred, and she blended into the fast growing shadows around them. Night moved in to help her, hiding her from view.

Eight seconds later, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back into the visible layer. She yelped and crashed onto the grass. Blinking in a moment's daze, she took a moment to register the hand to help her to her feet. She took it, and Aoshi hauled her up. "Eight seconds," He commented quietly. "Your longest yet."

"The darkness helped," Misao offered between heavy breaths. She still felt awesome despite it.

"You still had to allow it to do so. Magic will not aid a soul unwilling." Truly, Aoshi was impressed. Certainly, against any trained _Sortiarius_, she was nothing. But to go from never having performed an iota of magic to being able to veil herself from a trained eye for even just a few seconds was a talent that could not be ignored. She had fluidity, something many lacked. It was in her movements, her actions, even the way she thought. The way that braid whipped around, how her magic rippled around her and her mind rolled from idea to idea, it was all like moving water. It was painfully like...

He shook his head, pushing shadows from his mind and layering them with his own magical barriers. Memories could be as dangerous as they could be beneficial. His were potent enough to kill him. Securing the veil in place, and feeling that sense of calm rushing to his senses, he exhaled. "That is enough for today."

She opened her mouth to protest and he held up a hand. "You have come very far today, but you need to stop. Push yourself too far in your well of magic, and you take from your life force. At this stage you would simply give yourself the equivalent of a hangover."

She made a face that indicated she knew exactly what that felt like. He had to wonder at that. Was she even old enough to drink? The stray thought was distracting, and he shook his head once more. "However, later on when you are at your peak..."

"I kill myself?" She supplied helpfully.

"It is a possibility," He replied quietly.

"Cool. Duly noted." She picked up her knives, hiding them within her clothes. "When should we do this again?"

"Since you do not work, I will find you when I have free time. My schedule is... busy."

She nodded, "I'll just practice what I know in the meantime." Suddenly, she froze. "Hey, wait a minute how did you know I don't have a job?!"

* * *

Wind caressed her skin, making her hair tickle her face as it stirred around her, beckoning her awake. She sighed softly, shifting and enjoying the simple comfort of where she was. Softness embraced her, and the world around her was a sweet lullaby. And yet, despite how wonderful and amazing and _serene_ it all felt...

It called out to her. She could not sleep. Not now. It needed her.

Kaoru's eyes opened and she sat up, looking around. Sleep did not grasp at her and try to pull her back. She awoke as if she had not been sleeping at all. Bright blue eyes took in her surroundings. She lay in a bed of swirling fog that was no particular color. It was soft and pleasant to the touch, although it had no solid form. She realized it was simply magic. A bedding of raw magic. It stretched out in hills and mountains, of waterfalls and lakes of surreal, hazy shapes and forms that faded in the distance. The sky was as black as the clearest night, twinkling with stars as layers of iridescent aurora danced across its expanse.

She had no idea where she was, and yet she felt perfectly safe. '_Dreaming,'_ she concluded. '_I must be dreaming.'_

_Dreams are merely thresholds, child._

_This_ was not like her usual dreams. Usually she got whispers of vague words and suggestions. The voices were often faint and breezy, struggling to be heard. _This_ was a deep, rumbling voice of power. It resounded deep within her, and there was no way she could not hear it. This was not the same Essence she had been hearing before. No, not at all. She twisted around, unable to find the source.

_You cannot yet see me, child. Your eyes are too new, your mind still too restrained. My presence would **crush **__you._

She inhaled sharply at that, unable to help the unease bubbling within her. As soon as it appeared though, warm light embraced her, crushing the emotion under the weight of calm and serenity. She relaxed in it, letting the tension leave, then realized this was the same feeling as before. This was not unlike the warmth that had embraced her numerous times recently. This was an Essence. Was this the Essential Plane that Saitoh spoke of? After all, she had made the conclusion that the Essences could not be of her world. Surely they must exist in this plane. Otherwise, they would have simply fixed things themselves, right? But that itself brought up so many questions... "Why the change? Usually I only hear whispers." Half the time she could not remember, them either.

_You are becoming more attuned to us. Your physical location at this moment also aids you._

She paused at this, not understanding the latter. "What do you mean?"

A rush of emotion hit her and she recognized it as exasperation. She could not help but bristle in response. "Hey, I can't know _everything_."

_No, I suppose that would be too much for me to expect of a mortal. Even if you are our desired Listener._ She could not tell for sure, but she was pretty sure this entity—Essence?—was making fun of her.

"Hey, look, I did not ask to come here..."

_I know. That fool of an Aspect thought it would be wise to drop your unconscious physical self into a nexus gate. _

"Is it not, then?" Saitoh had said the city and castle were safe. Wait, who was it calling a fool?

There was a pause. _For most, it is not unsafe. For you... that is debatable. Your reception without control makes you vulnerable. This layer will not harm you. Others, I could not say._

She frowned at this. "Is this the Essential Plane?"

_A layer of it. There is no one plane. Things, all things, exist in layers, child. Nothing is what it appears to be on the surface. Whether it be emotion, appearance, or existence._

She sighed. These Essences did enjoy their mystic words. Still... "So, why am I here?"

A pause. She felt something akin to a deep breath from all around her. _The world is losing its ability to hear us. The balance is broken. So many of our Aspects have lost their way. What has taken over two hundred of your years to build to this point is now fast spiraling out of control. Your time is limited. _

"How much time?" She had heard this all before, more or less. Certainly there had to be something else...

_That depends on your course of actions. Time is indefinite. To predict it—impossible. _

She ground her teeth. "Then what do I need to do?"

_Restore order between the four Seasons and those aligned. Stop the war Summer has wrought. _

She was not sure, but there was _something_ this being was not telling her. Something very, very important. "You are hiding something from me."

_Hiding something? Child, I hide many things. To tell you too much may have dire results. _

She rose up to the challenge. Pushing herself to her feet, she glared up into the sky. "And yet you have told me nothing! How am I to fix things I can barely understand? How am I supposed to know _everything_ when I know _nothing?!_ You want me to be your Listener, then I'll damn well do it, but you've got to give me something to _listen _to first!" She sucked in a frustrated breath.

_Patience..._

"Oh, no," She growled. "Do not _dare_ start preaching to me patience when you're telling me I have limited time and refuse to give me anything direct. Ethereal being or _not_, I won't take that crap. If you won't be straight forward with me on all this stuff about everyone else, then fine, but at least tell me why the hell you guys are making me do all your heavy lifting. Why aren't _you_ doing anything in our world?"

There was silence and it brought with it a heavy weight that made it hard for Kaoru to catch her breath. She found herself dropping back down to her knees and she realized it was this being's solemn presence.

_Frustrating child. We cannot enter a world denying us. We would tear it apart._

"Denying...?"

_A child's lecture indeed. Do not get so indignant about listening when you are not hearing what is said to you. The world does not **hear **us. Even our own cannot hear our calling anymore. To enter a world like that would rip it apart. Our mere presence in an unstable world is catastrophic at best. _

Kaoru's anger deflated somewhat, but she got that nagging feeling there was something else. Another reason they had not taken a more active role. Before she could think more about it or press for more information the world shifted around her, becoming less distinct, brighter.

_Ah, your physical self requires your presence. You are waking up._

Damnit, she was not ready to leave, yet! Scowling, she tried to mentally will her body to shut up and leave her alone.

The world continued to fade, and the Essence's voice grew softer. She got the feeling it was walking away from her now. _You are our Listener. It is you who will move in our stead to keep the world from destroying itself. I regret I cannot tell you more._ There was a pause, and for a moment she thought the being was finished speaking and she was about to wake up.

Then a feeling brushed against her, one that was hard to decipher. She recognized it just as the words, ever so faint, brushed against her heart.

_Do not let the Phoenix ascend._

Fear.

They were _afraid_ of the Phoenix Aspect. But, why? Was that what they were hiding from her? Whatever it was they were afraid of?

* * *

Kaoru made an incoherent noise and rolled over, curling into a ball of woman and blanket. Sleep plagued her, holding onto her tightly, however her mind had other ideas. Her dreams usually left her with hazy images and blurred memories, but this time the conversation pounded in her brain. She blinked blearily, body trying to catch up to where her subconscious was pushing forth memories to be thought about and analyzed.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, and paused.

Where the hell was she?

She looked around, realizing the architecture and décor to be of the inside of the castle. Suddenly, more of that conversation was making sense. This castle must have been the gate that Essence spoke of.

Her expression soured. _'Then that would make Kenshin that 'idiot Aspect' it spoke of. Oooh, when I finally see that Essence face to face I'm going to give it a piece of mind. ...Do Essences have faces?'_

Never mind she would likely not meet the creature on a conscious level, and had much more important things to think about. For instance, she was not in her own clothes. Likely Tae's doing, being her nature to make one feel at home. Still... she had not worn traditional sleepwear in years. She glanced down at the robe. It was of fine cut with a simple design. The last time she had worn anything quite like this was before her parents died. They did enjoy traditional kimono. Apparently, so did Tae.

She glanced around, noting her clothes folded on a table in the room. She slipped out of the bed and onto the plush rug, padding over to redress. A quick tug at the tall curtain allowed her a peak outside—it was dusk. She frowned at having slept so long. She must have passed out after trying to show Kenshin earlier...

He must have taken her back here. Well, that was nice of him. Megumi probably would have freaked out had he taken her back to Sano's. Of course, she might still be worried that Kaoru was not home yet. Best fix that soon.

Now dressed, she folded the yukata and placed it on the table and left the room. It took her a moment to orient herself in the castle. For one, it was large, and two, she never did get to finish exploring it. Up and down halls she went, until she rounded a corner and nearly bumped into the girl from earlier—Tsubame.

The younger of the two mumbled an apology, carrying a tray of hot tea and rice balls. "Are you looking for the Lord?" She inquired softly.

Kaoru smiled at her warmly. "I am. Do you mind leading the way?"

She shook her head, indicating she did not. "I was bringing him an evening snack... please follow me."

Kaoru followed the girl through the halls, trying to keep track of where they were going. It was not that the castle was a maze by any means, but it was simply massive. How did Tsubame know her way around so easily? She had only been in the castle a couple of days, right? "Hey..." Kaoru started as they climbed some stairs. "How is it you know your way around so well?"

Tsubame blinked, glancing over her shoulder at Kaoru. "Around the castle?" She inquired softly. "I do not know my way. I let my magic lead me. It is one of the few spells I know."

Kaoru tilted her head at her, narrowing her gaze on the girl's form. That focus she was learning to control honed in on the thin layer of magic wrapped around the child. Unlike Kenshin or Aoshi, whose magic rolled off of them in waves no matter what they were doing, little Tsubame's was a thin coating, like a gauzy veil. It was delicate and small, and indicated her small level of control. That said, it glittered brightly like shiny rocks under the sun. And then she noticed the thin threads of soft light that wove down the hall, disappearing around the corner. The end was attached to Tsubame's wrist. Ah, her spell.

"I see. It is a nice spell," Kaoru offered politely.

The girl almost stumbled, her tray clattering in her hand. "You... you can see it?"

Pink lips pulled into an amused smile. "It's what I do, apparently."

"I... I mean, I know it's not that impressive... Ms. Tae has been trying to teach me, but it's difficult to do... I only know a few spells, really, and none of them are complex..."

Kaoru placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, feeling her nervousness tingle into her fingertips. "Tsubame, do not belittle yourself. There are many young people who do not even understand the foundations of magic, much less can implement them. You are doing splendidly. Your spell may be simple, but it is beautifully done."

The girl blushed, but Kaoru caught the smile before she let go of her shoulder. She could feel the warmth her praise had brought to the young _Sortiarius. _In response, the threads disappearing around the corner shone even brighter.

They had slowed their walk, coming into a large room that was on what Kaoru suspected was the topmost floor. It was grand, with tall windows and cathedral ceilings. Bookcases layered the walls, laden with texts of all sorts, all aged. Across the room was a set of double doors that Tsubame headed toward. Catching the way Kaoru craned her neck to look around, Tsubame offered, "This is part of the Dragon Lord's wing."

"He likes to read?"

Tsubame looked up at Kaoru with owlish eyes. "I have no idea," She replied honestly. "I just know this wing is his."

The doors opened of their own accord, likely a spell on the child's part since her hands were full and they found themselves on another terrace of sorts. Unlike the one that was stretched across the face of the castle, this one gave view to the lake just past the city, and was built around the shape of the hillside. It was decorated in a similar fashion, but more along the line of the interior, with dragon statues wrapping around the walls and columns. Orbs of light dangled from their mouths, casting a lantern-like glow all around the terrace floor. The ceiling was open to the sky, but a framed covering wrapped around the terrace, offering partial shelter.

Kaoru barely took notice, because her eyes were drawn to the vibrant trails of yellow light spinning around in the dim light. Her breath caught.

He moved like the wind, his sword glowing in a warm amber light, causing the trail she had first noticed as it spun around him in controlled movements. She could hear the way the blade sung as it cut through the air, and she found herself mesmerized at how the light reflected off of his hair. He moved with purpose and precision, and never in all of her life had she seen anything so beautiful.

Tsubame stood beside her, watching the Aspect of Spring with reverence as well.

He did not stop in his movements, though Kaoru did not doubt he knew they were there. With one final twist, light exploding around him in a beautiful arch, he finished his kata. His breathing was controlled, but heavy, indicating he had been going at it for some time. Turning to his company, he blinked before smiling, sheathing his blade. "Sleep well?"

Kaoru smiled back, "Quite so. If only those pesky Essences would leave my dreams alone."

Kenshin gave her a sharp look as he took the tray from Tsubame's hands, offering a thank you to the youngest among them. The girl blushed and bowed, before quickly disappearing behind the doors, letting them click shut.

As awing as he was, the Dragon Lord made her quite nervous.

Kaoru stared back evenly at the slight man holding a tray of tea and rice balls. Dully, she noted there were two tea cups now instead of one. Tsubame must have summoned another somewhere along their walk. Kenshin spoke first. "What do they say to you?"

Kaoru moved past him, taking a seat in a chair that was underneath the covering that wrapped around the terrace. Kenshin placed the tray between them and moved to take a seat as she spoke. "Well... usually I don't remember much. Often wake up with impressions and images, but never solid memories. This one, today, I remember."

He watched her intently, even as he moved to pour them both tea. She stared at the motion for a moment, then continued. "I never saw the Essence itself. But our conversation is very clear in my mind. It says the time I have to fix things is limited. It also says Aspects cannot hear their Essences anymore. When was the last time you could hear yours?"

Kenshin paused at that question and went very still. After a moment, he sighed and placed the china back down and took his seat with a resigned grace. "For me it was much different since I had been imprisoned...but our last interaction was at the beginning of the Sounding War." He pressed his lips together in a tight line. Whatever that interaction had been brought back some unpleasant memories.

Kaoru sighed, and knew a losing battle when she saw one. So instead she took a tentative sip of her tea and inquired, "So why the sword?"

Kenshin blinked, "Oro?"

The sound made her smile slightly. "Aoshi used them, too. I mean... why do you carry one when you have all this magic you can use?"

"Oh..." Kenshin drew his cup up to his lips, thinking. "Well... we Aspects were simply _Sortiarius_ before we took up our mantles... and many of us needed a method to focus our spells and magics. Many of us were also swordsmen, too. The two seemed to go hand in hand very well."

Kaoru nodded. She had done the same thing without realizing it. Her bokken was an extension of herself, and of her magic. Or rather, of the magic she was borrowing. She thought back to Kenshin's kata, her cup hovering near her lips. Idly, she commented. "You are beautiful to watch."

He was silent at that, though she did not miss the way his eyes cut to her over the rim of his teacup. Ah, well. Too late to take it back now, and it was not like she did not mean it. Just... perhaps a little more bold than she had intended to be.

It was several long seconds before he smiled behind his cup and lowered his eyes to the steaming jasmine tea. "Thank you."

They sat together in pleasant silent company when Kaoru tilted her head, glancing out over the edge of the terrace. Kenshin followed her gaze, a thin brow arched. "What is it?"

Kaoru closed her eyes. The feeling, while not directly familiar, was not alarming. "Hm... someone approaches."

He knew that for her to sense it and not him, it had to be someone of magical talent. And since his wards had not gone off, it was either of low talent, not rogue, or not aligned with Summer. Sure enough, a being shimmered into air with the same style of that of Aoshi, and Kenshin inclined his head in recognition. "Beshimi. Greetings."

Kaoru peered at the very short man, who made Kenshin appear tall. He was dressed in very loose clothing, dark, and his eyes glittered within his magics. He bowed his head in greeting. "Pardon the intrusion, Battousai. Lord Aoshi wished for me to deliver to you a report." He paused, "And I am here to check on Ms. Kamiya."

Kaoru's expression darkened. Surely he was not insinuating that Kenshin would... "I am _fine._"

Kenshin looked perplexed, and so did Beshimi. The latter then shook his head. "You misunderstand. Your friend requested it. She worries about you."

Kaoru relaxed, a gentle smile touching her features. "Tell Misao that I am fine."

The messenger nodded, and flicked a scroll in Kenshin's direction. The latter caught it smoothly as he placed his teacup down. "Thank you for your efforts, Beshimi."

Kaoru had been studying the man curiously as he bowed and began to gather magic around him. It was... faintly familiar, and she could not place why. Struggling with the boundaries of her abilities, she reached out, trying to find just what it was about him that was pressing against her awareness. _Something_ said they had met before.

A flash behind momentarily closed eyelids, of her bedroom and a gentle night's breeze had her grinning as she called out, "Hey!"

He paused, halfway cloaked in darkness and arched a brow.

"When you go back and tell her, don't leave the window open this time, OK?"

Beshimi blinked before he gave a slightly embarrassed look that quickly melted into flustered irritation. "You're good, Listener." He disappeared.

Kaoru smiled smugly to herself and finished off her tea. She was going to have to have a talk with Aoshi about his people stalking her.

* * *

She had almost forgotten about the heat wave that was still pressing against the barriers surrounding the city. It was the news report in the cafe she liked to get her coffee that reminded her of Shishio's pressing magic. Well into the year that the seasons should have been shifting to Autumn, this heat had been unprecedented for the time of year. She frowned, thinking back to her dream a few days ago.

She really did not have much time.

She had considered her options. Kenshin's presence gave her a lot to work with, even just from observing him. She had begun to decipher a lot of how his magic worked around him, what was influenced by it, and how he used it. Although it was mostly passive, as he was not actively doing much, it was still more than she suspected she would have accomplished on her own.

She wondered if she would get the same kind of information hanging around other Aspects as well. She then wondered why she had not sought them out. With that line of thought did she realize it was because she kept repeatedly returning to the Dragon. Something about him drew her to him. Not just his magic, but his presence as a person... it was pleasant.

She sighed, now realizing it for what it was. She was attracted to the embodiment of Spring. That probably was not a good thing, since she was supposed to be some balancing, neutral entity. Irritated at her own emotions playing against her, she squashed on the budding feelings, pushing them away. She did _not _want to analyze them right now. Trying to do so might bring them closer to the surface and she had a world to save.

Good gods, did that sound melodramatic or _what_.

She sighed softly, finding herself in one of the many parks around the city. The wind was gentle and warm, much unlike what she suspected lay just outside the magical borders. It whipped her hair playfully and then tugged her gently, grasping loosely at her clothes and skin, pulling her along like a child at a theme park.

She arched a brow curiously. What was it trying to tell her? It was not pulling her to the castle, and so it was not Kenshin's magic. It did not carry the whispers of the Essences, so it was not a calling... so what was it? Curious, but guarded, she allowed the breeze to guide her. She breathed in and felt the magic roll through her, and it tasted just vaguely familiar, and yet somehow very much not. What in the world...?

She allowed the gusts to guide her out of the park and to the large field that edged the city. In the distance she could see the choppy surface of the lake. Her eyes could now catch the flickers of the magical border dissecting down the middle of the body of water without her even trying. She stood just a few meters from that same border.

The zephyr carried a sudden, boyish laugh and she turned her head to see someone walking across the fields on the other side of the barrier. He smiled widely at her, dressed in a button-down shirt that was not tucked into the jeans he wore. His hair danced around him, and she realized he was the source of the breezes tickling around her. They passed the barrier with no issue, but he stood on the other side, smiling cheerfully at her.

"You are a hard person to find, Ms. Listener!"

His tone was quite jovial, but there was something about his magic that set her on edge. It was warm and familiar, and yet there was something twisted about it. Something that promised her she was not safe. She planted her feet down, ignoring the gentle push of the breezes. When they became more insistent, she scrunched her face up and set her jaw.

His breezes met a barrier and rolled around her, no longer touching her.

His eyes lit up and his brows shot up above his head. "Wow! You are learning so fast! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, huh? You wouldn't be the Listener otherwise."

She narrowed her eyes. She did not like this. "Who are you?"

"Me? Well. You can call me Soujiro." He offered a hand to her, fingertips stopping just at the edge of that magical field.

She glared at his hand and lifted her eyes back to him. Crossing her arms, she challenged, "Who _are_ you?"

Soujiro grinned cheekily at her. "Oh, please. Don't be modest. You already know."

She sighed. "OK, I guess with all the breezy magic and your _air-headed _attitude you must be the Aspect of Wind or something, am I right?"

He had the audacity to pout. "Air-headed? Aww, that's not fair, Ms. Listener! I'm just being nice!"

Anything she could have said in response died in her throat when a fierce warmth rolled through her, drowning her in its intensity. _Warmth,_ because Spring was never _hot_. Kaoru whipped her head to see Kenshin walking across the fields. His magic was crackling softly around him, close to his surface and displaying itself in a gold glitter that dusted across his skin and hair. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were a liquid gold that she could see even from this distance. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry.

His gaze drifted from her to the person standing on the other side of the barrier and his magic snapped to attention, wrapping tightly around him in a way Kaoru had never seen it react before—_protective._

"Ah! It has been some time, has it not, Himura-san?" The boy greeted, though Kaoru felt rather than heard a distinct change in his words. The friendliness now had an edge to it.

Kenshin said nothing, stopping beside Kaoru and she felt his magic wrap around her, drawing her in. Unlike the winds from earlier, she let the honeyed layers drape over her and wrap around her. They were comforting, and she took strength from him. The soft smell of amber hit her nose, rich and warm. She had never _smelled_ him before, not like this.

Soujiro continued on like he was not being stared down. "Two hundred years, no?" His eyes glittered with something beyond amusement.

Finally, Kenshin spoke, and his words were well guarded, yet Kaoru could feel the pain that lay beneath them. It licked at her through the tendrils of his magic embracing her. She wondered if he knew that she could feel it.

"You betrayed your allegiance."

Soujiro tilted his head, putting a finger to his lips. "That is funny, Himura-san. I recall a different story."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Soujiro smiled at him. "What I remember is my Season leaving me. I simply found another one willing to take me in."

The Dragon's magic snapped out, and the clouds rolled overhead, darkening into the potential for a serious rainstorm. Kaoru's eyes widened at the tightly coiled anger that was threatening to spill from the Aspect's form. And then Soujiro's words hit her. He... had been bound to Spring. Could Aspects simply jump ship like Soujiro was indicating? Was it because of Kenshin's entrapment? And this blatant hostility...

"Shishio-san has been most hospitable in your absence."

Oh, no... he was bound to _Summer_.

Kenshin growled softly and Kaoru quickly reached out, grabbing his arm. He stilled at her touch. She offered nothing as a _Listener_ but merely everything as a friend. Support, comfort, _grounding. _Some of the tension left his shoulders and quietly he murmured to her. "Thank you, Listener."

Kaoru swallowed. That Kenshin would not say her name suggested much. This man having her name was dangerous. That was a blatant warning. She was in danger here.

"I am curious, though." Soujiro's voice cut across the small distance, hands spreading wide. The winds picked up around them, becoming harsh as they whipped at the landscape surrounding them. Nothing touched Kaoru through Kenshin's magic, but she could see leaves being ripped from trees and grass bowing over. "I am certain your barrier is designed to not allow opposing magic in. And yet, I was able to call her here." His eyes glittered with something wild, dangerous. "So... how much of my magic still tastes of Spring, Himura-san?"

The gales picked up to violent speeds, wrapping behind him into a sharp cyclone. Kenshin's teeth gnashed together as Soujiro laughed. "Shall we find out how this city bends to Tenken's wrath?"

He moved his hands to call forth the magic to complete his spell, and that was all the goading it took. With a sharp command for Kaoru to stay behind Kenshin sped across the barrier, magic churning around him like a violent storm. The skies reflected his anger, lightning clashing and clouds rolling. Soujiro dropped his spell and moved out of the way, his body blurring at inhuman speeds. Kenshin moved, too, with speed matching the wind, and Kaoru understood why the Wind was supposed to be _Spring's_ element. For all of Soujiro's speed, Kenshin was equally as fast. Each gust of wind, sharp enough to slice through anything in its way was met with a countered spell of Kenshin's, dispersing the magic into harmless breezes swathed in a warm mist as the rain fell from the sky. Soujiro's method was unrelenting and ruthless, sending attack upon attack at Kenshin.

However, Kaoru was starting to see the differences between a Season and a mere Aspect. For all of Soujiro's speed and precision... for all the way he maneuvered the air around him, with sharp slices and heavy blasts, he was limited in his arsenal. Even his sword, once he drew it, only allowed for him to focus his attacks. It did not offer him any other leverage.

Kenshin, on the other hand...

It was like watching a master with a student. He was practically batting off Soujiro's spells with one hand. Despite the magic _pouring_ off of him, he wasted no energy in his attacks. They were fluid, efficient, and absolutely mitigating.

Kenshin was merely countering everything Soujiro did. He was not even trying to win. He had not drawn his sword; had not seen the reason to. His magic had not even completely left Kaoru's form, still draped over her like a thin layer of silk. Just enough to remind her he was there. Why he did that, she was not sure. It almost felt like he wanted to reassure himself she was still there, when he could not keep a direct eye on her.

She wondered at that.

She also wondered what Soujiro hoped to accomplish. Surely he knew that he was no match for Kenshin, right? It was not so much that Kenshin flat _outclassed_ him, but Kenshin acted like he knew all of the moves. He was not reacting, no, he was preempting. Surely Soujiro knew this.

Which made her wonder just what this Aspect had planned. Centering herself, she focused in beyond the two fighters.

_Things, all things, exist in layers, child._

She peeled back the out-most layer to see what lay beneath and her breath caught at what she saw. There was Kenshin, in all of his beauty, like a Spring's full bloom. His magic was of warm hues and gentle thrums, radiating out and embracing everything with warmth and life.

Her attention fell on Soujiro. His magic swirled around him in two very distinct patterns. The first, the oldest, was reminiscent of Kenshin with warmth and light. The second wrapped over it, trying to smother it out. It smelled of ash and oozed over the boy's aura like an oil spill. It was hot, and simply looking at it threatened to burn her if she was not careful. Then, that magic shifted and Kaoru's heart leaped to her throat in realization. He was no longer Spring's element!

Kenshin did not realize! He had been bound to Summer for two centuries! His magic was not what Kenshin once knew! Without thinking Kaoru pulled at everything around her as Soujiro's magic wove together in the form of a very volatile spell. Her feet did not even feel like they touched the ground as she found herself suddenly between the two men. Her mere presence snapped Kenshin to a stop, his magic bursting against her _self_ into shards of golden light and her hand slammed out against whatever spell Soujiro released. Heat met her hand and shattered into wind-scattered soot and ash, fire hissing around her. The earth was scorched in a semi-circle in front of her, embers whipping away from where tall blades of grass had once stood. She lowered her hand, breath coming out in harsh pants from the adrenaline pumping through her system.

Kenshin's voice crashed into her from behind, the escalating panic coming from it rolling down her spine, _"Kaoru, no!"_

To her horror, Soujiro grinned widely. "Why thank you, Ms. Listener. I was hoping you would do that."

Oh, no.

Oh, no, _no_.

"_He will try to force you out of hiding."_

She had stepped outside the city.

Kaoru's eyes widened when the world around her shifted. A strange, suffocating magic wrapped around her. It was foreign on her skin and on her very soul. Before she had time to unravel it, to understand it, or simply _get away from it_... She was gone.

Briefly, as darkness enveloped her, she thought she heard Kenshin screaming her name.

* * *

**AN:** _First,_ I would like to apologize for how long it took this chapter to get up. I spent the better half of the week tending to my cat who I found mangled on my doorstep. He's doing better, and now I can allot time to this chapter between my catch-up on end-of-semester projects. (That said, this piece is somewhat rushed. I felt obliged to get it done because I didn't want it to be a month late...)

_Second,_ I am absolutely loving some of the guesses readers have tossed to me about what they think is going to happen, or who is what Aspect, etc. It delights me ever so! Especially since I have dropped _so many hints_ for _so many things_ that I cannot even begin to describe! I thought I was being obvious. Fen said not so much. This makes me even happier because I had no clue I could write subtle! Haha!

Right, right. So I said **contest**, eh? Well, the contest is this: Take your guess at which characters represent **Autumn** and **Winter**. You get once guess for each choice, so choose wisely! This contest will go on for the duration of this chapter until my next one is posted (which will likely be after finals, read: middle of December.) I may extend it for another chapter after, it depends on how the next piece writes out... There is a possibility of two winners should anyone guess either one. Anyone who has made a guess prior to this chapter is allowed to guess again—I will not take anything said in reviews prior to this chapter as a valid contest entry. The winners will be granted a one-shot in the RK genre written by yours truly involving a list of three items/ideas you wish to see in your story (Example: Ken/Kao, heavy metal concert, silly string). You are welcome to review this chapter with your contest entry, or PM it to me. I will announce winners at the end of the chapters that the Seasons are revealed so it will not spoil anything for anyone. Good luck! I am looking forward to seeing what people think!

_Third_, I tried to directly respond to what reviews I could, but I have admittedly lost track due to being so strapped for time, and some I know I cannot respond to due to being not signed-in, or private messaging being disabled (yes, flaming-amber, I am looking at you. Also, happy belated birthday!). So if you did not get a reply from me this time around, I am so very sorry!

_Finally,_ check out my new piece, _Encounters, _if you have not already (though it looks like many of you have!). Because I wanted to take a crack at Batt/Kaoru. (grin)

And now I am going back to the droll of finals and work. See you guys after finals!

_-Phoe-chan the slightly drained. _


	9. Chapter 8: Tipping the Scales

**AN:** A little shorter than previous chapters, but with more action. I realize this is an incredibly slow-paced story, and I apologize.

**Warnings: **Some violence, and such.

* * *

_**Sortiarius**_

**Chapter 8: Tipping the Scales**

* * *

For a brief moment she could compare herself to being threaded through a needle. There was a tight pressure as if she were being pulled through a very small opening, or being possibly constricted by a large serpentine creature, and then she could breathe again.

The first thing she noticed was that the air was remarkably thinner than what she had been taking in just moments ago. The second was the sudden change in temperature, sending goosebumps down her arms. The third was that these two senses came to her before her vision did, and suddenly her eyes were taking in a very strange surrounding. It was a platform of sorts, a pavilion in a very large octagonal shape. The temperature shift and change in air pressure could account for the fact the platform seemed to be very high in the air, comparable to the tallest of sky scrapers. Other buildings she could catch glimpses of around the clouds rolling through, and none compared to the height of where she stood. Dark smoke billowed up through the thick white rolling between the towers peaking through, giving a very surreal appearance to it all.

The scent of ash and sulfur hit her nose and she grimaced, focusing her attention back to the platform. She stood atop a small, raised cylinder about a meter in diameter, that had different symbols and runes spiraling out around it in a very intricate web. Across the platform, another set of symbols connected to the set she stood in, wrapping around a similar circle. The individual there was a woman on her hands and knees. She looked exhausted, sweat gathered on her brow. Out of the corners of her eyes, Kaoru could see her magic flickering, but she did not focus in on it just yet.

Movement caused her to turn, and she set her jaw. A man stood there, in red and gold robes that glimmered in the sunlight. The lacquered scabbard that hung from his waist shimmered with power. His dark hair was sleek like her own, and his features as sharp as the Wolf's. Smoke rolled off of his form as if there was a fire burning just underneath his skin.

And there was something _very, very_ wrong about him.

Her nerves rattled, knowing she was no longer in safe territory, and completely and utterly by herself. Kaoru swallowed, too scared to move, or to say anything. He could probably easily kill her, and she would likely not be able to do anything about it. Listener or not, she was a child in this game of adults.

"Lady Listener, thank you for joining us," His voice was rich, with a quality that radiated power. His words _were_ power, pushing up against her to see what kind of stuff she was made of. She clenched her teeth together, bracing herself against the urge to drop to her knee. Pride, more than anything, refused him.

It took her a long moment, but she finally found her voice. "It seems I had no choice. Who are you?"

He smiled, a grin full of vultures and hyenas. "I am many things and will be many more. You may address me as Shishio."

_Summer._ He was The Phoenix.

He continued when she said nothing, "You have been so antisocial since your _sounding,_ as it were. It seemed pragmatic to give you a push so that we could meet."

Her expression darkened and her next words, while soft, carried along the wind with a force that had him canting his head in curiosity, "And your definition of pragmatism involves your followers threatening to destroy an entire city to draw me out of hiding?"

His smile, if anything, warmed, "Perhaps in a convoluted way. After all, it seems it took threatening Battousai to truly get you to move. Curious, that."

Her eyes narrowed, watching him as he moved around her in a slow, wide circle. The way the smoke billowed off of him was strange. It was not so much that it was being released as it was... trying to escape. She did not wish to draw her focus onto his magic for the moment. That sort of distraction could prove to be very bad for her, if he had any intention of harming her.

After all, he may not know what _her_ capabilities were. Hell, even she did not know.

"So you lured me out and summoned me here," Kaoru waved her hand, gesturing to the pavilion. "This is the Phoenix City, then?"

"It is. A city from the ashes of its predecessor, rising to a pinnacle."

"A cycle."

He paused, before smiling. "All things are cycles."

"Then you admit your city will fall, eventually."

There was a glint of something in his eyes, something strange. She filed it away for analysis later, should she survive. "It has not yet reached a climax to descend."

_'Keep him talking, Kaoru. The longer you keep him preoccupied, the faster you can figure out how to escape.'_

She wondered, briefly, if being the Listener meant she could fly.

* * *

Soujiro had not known what hit him. There was a moment of elation where he realized the spell had worked, as he felt the tugging of familiar magic wrap around the Listener and yank her away from the protection of _him._

And _then_ there was a sudden snap in the air around him—air he was not controlling—and he felt the breath actually being _ripped_ from his lungs. He gasped, struggling to pull in much-needed oxygen, but his magic simply could not compete with the Aspect before him. Battousai snarled, eyes glowing a hot molten gold as he loomed over Soujiro—when had he dropped to his knees?—and the Aspect of Wind's vision began to swim.

"You," Kenshin hissed, each word rolling up the lesser Aspect's spine, sending sparks of static through his system, making muscles spasm down to the tips of his fingers, "You, who I took in as my own, whom I charged with _protecting_ people, dare to abandon your duties and come threatening the same _people_ you swore to protect in my _stead_? You then use _me_ to get to _her_?"

He was going to die. Battousai's rage poured over him thick as molasses, but as threatening as the storm churning overhead. His body protested the lack of oxygen, and his vision dimmed. He had forgotten, so wrapped up in Shishio's power, his bright and smoldering magic that was sweeping across the world...

He had forgotten that _Spring_ was just as fearsome.

His eyes rolled back into his head, skin turning an unhealthy shade of gray and he fell forward, landing hard on the soil. Kenshin glared down at him before releasing the air around him, allowing it to grace Soujiro's presence again as the rain soaked into his clothes.

Aoshi appeared beside him, grimacing. "Any longer and you would have killed him."

The Dragon shook, jaw clenched tightly and Aoshi knew he was not speaking because he did not know what kind of magic his words would release by simply being _uttered_. Soujiro was lucky he got away with static.

Eyes closing, the taller man stretched his fingertips, pulling magical residue from around him. It more or less gave him a picture of what had transpired, though even within the city he had felt the stirrings of such a spell. "Summons," He murmured quietly.

Kenshin exhaled slowly, reigning in his temper with as much control as he could muster, and the storm around them began to dwindle to a light rain. "Can you counter-spell that?" The words were a gravelly rasp, and Aoshi winced at they raked against his defenses. It was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard; not harmful, but incredibly unpleasant. It could have been worse, though.

He glanced down at the other man, considering his question. "The means it would take would be nigh impossible. I would need to be able to home in on her, or something incredibly close to her." He frowned. Likely whomever cast the spell was waiting for Kaoru's magic to interact with Wind. And to do that, they would both have to be bound to Summer so that their magics would be linked.

"I can be the foundation for the spell."

Kenshin's words pulled Aoshi from his musings. He cast a sharp glance to the redhead. In response, the Dragon lifted his fingers, glancing at them. "My magic is still attached to her. I can feel her, despite the distance. I can direct the spell, if you can create it."

His response was the taller man turning and stalking off toward the castle. "I need your nexus. Let us make haste and hope she can bide her time with Summer's games."

* * *

She hated not knowing. She hated being told to sit out a fight. Both of those had just happened, in succession.

Misao was not sure _what _happened, but she felt something strange. Something that made Aoshi's face pale, and the sudden urgency in his movements frightened her. He had told her to go home.

She knew whatever had happened involved Kaoru. She just _knew_. He deflected her questions with ease, and when she started to get angry, he tapped her forehead.

And she woke up on the sofa in Sanosuke's living room, with a headache. The storm that had started was moving past, now only a light patter of rain on the roof, and she bit out a curse.

She moved to stand, when an invisible force slammed into her awareness, sending her mind reeling. She had no idea what just happened, and then belated realized that what she was feeling had to be a complex spell in action. She pulled the curtains back on the window and stared in the direction it came from.

The castle.

There was a huge eye in the middle of the storm clouds swirling above the castle, lightning bouncing and crackling all over the place. Rain and sleet pelleted the ground, the wind whipped at the trees, and the pressure made her ears pop.

She had no idea what was happening, other than it was building into something big. The pressure resonated within herself, and she winced, wondering if someone was about to explode everyone in the city.

The sudden release of energy created a shock wave that blasted through the city. The electricity went out, leaving her with only the sound of the quickly dying storm.

The city felt suddenly very empty.

* * *

He kept circling her as they talked, and Kaoru knew there was a reason for it. She had not figured out what that reason was, though.

She had not figured very much out that was useful to her situation at all.

She shifted to keep her eyes on him, and then she realized he was waiting to see what she would do. He knew he had the advantage, and so he was applying gentle pressure on her senses, rattling her resolve until she did something. She gritted her teeth in frustration. She could wait him out until he got bored, but she suspected his patience was far greater than hers. Admittedly each second that ticked by was eating at her, wearing down her nerves and her focus, and it made her antsy.

She knew that was what he wanted. She had to act now, or risk doing something stupid.

First thing first, she took a slow, careful step off of the slightly raised platform she stood on. Being in the center of a circle that obviously had magical properties sounded like a bad idea when she did not know the intent. Likely it was used to summon her. It could be used for more, and she would not take that chance. He watched her, and she glanced to the woman who was now beyond him as he continued to move in his circle.

"Is she the one who performed that spell?"

He smiled, glancing back to the still exhausted form, dressed in sleek silks and gold jewelry. "Ah, Yumi is a very talented woman. I am quite pleased to have her as mine."

"It took a lot out of her," Kaoru commented idly.

"She will recover. Such a spell is a feat when one's skills are already being used. Her versatility adds to her value."

That was a potentially helpful piece of information. Two, maybe. She was currently down for the count, according to his words, and potentially was distracted by doing something else at the same time. No one else seemed to be around, so it was just her and Summer.

Well, time to get to work.

"I see. And I see you," Kaoru murmured, eyes narrowing. Shishio watched in growing curiosity as the woman began to back up until she was on the outer line that he walked. Then as he took his next step she matched him, moving in the same direction, directly across. He moved with his hands behind his back. She moved with hers balled at her sides.

"What is it that you see, Lady Listener?"

Kaoru let the world in, layer by layer. Magic came into focus, painting an interesting display across from her. Although her eyes could only take in so much, her very _essence_ took everything in all at once. The rune-work on the floor glowed with hot tendrils of magic, rising up like steam. The woman sitting in her ring was almost immediately known to Kaoru. She was the Weaver. She sat there, draped in thousands of silvery threads that spread out from her in a huge web that went on as far as she could see. It was the most intricate spell Kaoru had seen to-date. It was an old spell, of delicate magic—magic Kaoru had not been able to see before. She recognized it for what it was. A veil. It was similar to Aoshi's style of tricks, but on a much grander scale.

Her eyes widened. This was the veil that hid the past from memory. So subtle, so delicate, that no one would notice their minds were tampered with. She had never really _wondered_ why she could not remember anything about the Sounding War, or things she now knew were related to magic. This woman was _why_.

She had helped the world _forget._

The revelation was short-lived, as at the same time Kaoru's abilities were recognizing the Phoenix for what he was. Surrounded in magic of fire and smoke, his presence took up nearly a third of the pavilion without trying. Hot, humid heat rolled off of him, circling around in him a perpetual spiral. The fire licked at the floor as he walked, leaving an impression of soot and ash that disappeared like ghostly footprints. Something tugged at her, ushering her. It was faint, like the tiniest of nudges. The voice that came with it, she barely heard.

"_Look deeper."_

Whichever Essence was trying to reach her was doing so with a sincere amount of trepidation, and it reminded her of her earlier conversation with another one. They feared this Aspect. They feared this _man_. Why? Eyes narrowing, she pulled in every amount of concentration and control, to look deeper into layers that she had been told about, but lacked the ability to see.

It took every ounce of her current abilities, but she was awarded with a glimpse that burned so deep into her memory that it physically _hurt_. She stumbled, dropping to her knees as her hands came to her face. She did not realize the screaming was her own well until she stopped, and the pain in her head ebbed away into stinging on her face. She pulled her hands back to find blood and skin under her nails. She had been _clawing _at her face; _clawing_ into her mind to erase what she saw. What she could _never_ forget.

"You... you are a monster," She gasped, lifting wide eyes to the man standing across from her calmly. He took in the bright red scratches on her face, starting from her hairline down to her chin, and his lips quirked up slightly. "Still a babe in this game of predators, little Listener. What is it you think you see that wretches such a response from your physical self?"

She stared at him, afraid to break eye contact.

Now she knew why the Essences feared him. Now she knew why the scales were tipped in his favor—why his power was out of balance. It was not that the other three had managed to put themselves into weaker positions, no. He had pulled himself into a much _greater _position.

"You..." She whispered, her words quivering in true, unadulterated fear, "You stole Fire."

He laughed, and flames rolled out past his lips. "Stole? No, I _am_ Fire. Summer is Fire, child. They both belong to _me_."

She curled in against herself at his laugh, trying to pull herself back together. It was the most messed up thing she had seen. He had practically _cannibalized_ the mantle of Fire, consumed it into his very being. It now was this patchwork mess of magic mixed in against his own. She knew if he had done it once, he could do it again. No wonder the Essences were reeling.

She pulled herself to her feet. She had to get out of here. This was bad. No one was safe around him. He had spiraled out of his role, and effectively out of control, and the Essences were so cut off from the world that they could do nothing about it.

And that was why she was here, but it was _too soon_. She was not yet ready to face him!

She had no choice. Weighted with this knowledge, she had to take her chances. She would make a move, and when the opportunity arose, she would escape. His own magic would be difficult to use against him, but there was plenty else to work with. She balled her hands into fists, gripping the world around her and moved.

Wind enveloped her, lashing out in a sharp arc, and she was not surprised at his own grace as he moved. What she _was_ surprised by was the nature of his movement. He did not evade, he met her head on, magic meeting hers and blasting her back as the air heated up. She could tell, watching the way he worked, that his nature was offensive. Kenshin was a creature who protected. Shishio attacked and destroyed his opposition. He was a tactician, and moved with calculation, all the while reading her movements. She was not exceptionally fast, but she had world around her to aid her, and it made her at least somewhat difficult to approach head-on, she knew.

Because for all of his skill and experience over her, he knew not what she could pull out of seemingly thin air at him, and it showed when he stared at the beam of light she now grasped in her hands. It warped into the form of a sword, compressing into something solid and she charged a full thrust, pushing what advantage she may have.

He met her attack with a pillar of fire. Heat grazed along her skin and she focused, chilling the air layered around her to keep herself from being burnt too badly. She twisted around the pillar to see him already moving, his hands and arms twisting to form a spell. She was flung back by sheer magical force, landing roughly on the floor. She forced herself to move, pushing to her feet and pulling her free hand across in an arc. She pulled the moisture out of the air, solidifying it into spikes of ice that went flying at her opponent, but melted into water before impact. She did not waste time, moving in close again and bringing her makeshift sword across. In the same instance he drew the sword at his waist, parrying her attack. The blade was a deep red that rolled with power and heat, pressing against the light she wielded. They stared at each other, her with desperate determination, and him with fierce opposition.

He smiled at her over their locked weapons. "You are very resourceful, Listener. I see how you are, just as you have seen me. I see that you have _no limitations_." The pupils in his glowing red eyes shrank, his smile widening into something frightening, something very _wrong_. "A Listener could Ascend."

Her breath hitched, eyes widening in fear, her arms shaking. She felt, rather than saw, gentle threads draping over her mind that urged her to give in. With a sharp snarl, she pulled everything in around her and pushed back in an explosive rejection. Shishio retreated, jumping back a distance away, and Kaoru ripped Yumi's attempts at a veil away from her mind. "You will **not!**" Kaoru roared, her words cutting through the magic and sending the other woman sprawling onto her back in shock.

She had to get out. _Now._ Twisting, she bolted across the pavilion. She would take that chance to see if she could fly. Even her death would be better than him getting his hands on her at this point.

Three steps from leaping off the edge and she was suddenly yanked back by an invisible force. She yelped, tumbling to the concrete and landing roughly on her back. The light dissipated in her hand, her concentration broken, and the wind knocked out of her. She shook her head, scrambling to get to her feet when she found she could not move. Her arms snapped down to her sides, and a firm pressure wrapped around her, as if she were bound head to toe. She tried to manipulate anything and everything around her, but nothing seemed to work. Her abilities were cut off.

Shishio's feet came into her field of vision, and she lifted her gaze to see him looking down at her curiously. Then, he turned his head off to the side. "You are late."

A shadow slithered across the floor where no shadow should have been, rising up into the silhouette of a man. It took form and color, and Kaoru found herself staring into strange, black eyes. She could see this man was who held her, just as she could see that there was a dip in the left arm of his robe, indicating a lack of an appendage. He grinned at her, then turned and bowed his head to Shishio. "The Wolf delayed me."

"That explains your missing arm," Shishio commented idly. "I will excuse your tardiness this time, Jin'eh."

The other man grinned, and it did not look entirely sane, either. With a flick of the fingers he still had, Kaoru found her body lifted and twisted until she was on her knees, her arms still pinned at her sides. Try as she might, she could not do anything, and that knowledge terrified her.

"The fear on her smells wonderful," Jin'eh purred softly, moving around her in admiration and misguided affection.

Shishio gave a deep, velvety laugh, "I am certain her magic will taste even better. Come, Listener. Allow me to partake of your role. I will fulfill it better than you could ever hope to."

She wanted to scream. She really tried. Her throat constricted, as his hand wrapped around her forehead and she could not make the noise. Magic swirled around them, warm and cold all at once and she could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she refused to close them.

She did not want to die; not like this, but pride dictated she stare him down to the very end. However, when she tried to meet his gaze, his eyes were elsewhere.

"What..." Shishio's gaze was staring off, and Kaoru realized the magic she felt was not from him. No, that magic was familiar, on all accounts and she took in a sharp breath of _hope_.

Suddenly, everything went deafeningly quiet for a moment in time before a sharp burst of energy spiraled out from the center of the pavilion, a form ripping from of it before it disappeared. The Dragon Lord slid to a stop, low in a crouch and hand over the hilt of his sword. His eyes glowed a hot, wheat gold, with sparks running down his body from his head to his feet. His eyes first fell on Shishio, then on Kaoru. He took in how she was positioned, and the bloody cuts on her face, and he snarled.

"Ah, Battousai. Two hundred years of containment, and you're still flashy and primitive. Really," Shishio exasperated, and he almost sounded sincerely upset by this fact. "Truly, what is with Spring's desire to be emotional and brazen in all that they do?"

Kenshin said nothing, staring down the man who was standing before Kaoru. His body was tense, his magic even tenser, and Kaoru could tell he was holding onto control by a mere thread.

Shishio smiled, "Nothing to say? Very well, then. I was in the middle of something, after all." He turned his attention back to Kaoru, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other man blur.

To his credit, he barely made the counter in time. The creature before him snarled, his power pouring off of him in waves of anger and frustration, fueling his attacks. Shishio, for all of his offensive ability, found the need to back up instead of press for the advantage. He broke off, taking a few steps back. "Truly, you are a beast, Battousai."

The other man said nothing, moving again, practically appearing from above and bringing his weapon down in a wave of wind, heat, and light. Shishio sidestepped with nary a moment to spare, and Kenshin's attack drove a crevice in the concrete three meters long, cracks radiating out across the pavilion. He pressed his advantage, trying to close in on the other man, who was dodging his attacks with a good amount of effort. That relieved Kaoru only a little. She turned her head to watch them, when she realized she could actually move her head. She tested, feeling the magical bonds on her slip, and with some measure of pressure on her part, they gave way completely.

Why...?

She sucked in a sharp breath, pushing up to her feet. Kenshin's name left her lips just as he lurched forward and came to a stop, arms snapping down to his sides. His eyes widened, and even through Jin'eh's spell, Kaoru could see Kenshin's magic pressing against it. To hold the inexperienced Listener in place was one thing, but to hold a _Season_... he would only have a short amount of time before Kenshin would force his way free.

"You are truly foolish, Battousai," Shishio drawled. "The last time you fell from the heavens, your magic came to your rescue, trapping you rather than killing you." Thin lips pulled into a wicked smile. "Can the Dragon fall twice from the sky and live both times? Let me know."

The scream that left Kaoru's lips came too late as Shishio's hand lashed out, sending a torrent of magic that blew his opponent off the top of the tower. He turned, only to see Kaoru's black hair rush past him. He reached out for her, and she twisted, thrusting her hands out. A sharp current of pain ran through him, like a jolt of electricity. He snarled, and lunged at her, only to find his limbs move in odd directions, sending him collapsing on the floor. He watched as she projected herself off the side of the pavilion, disappearing from view.

* * *

The pavilion had been incredibly high up, allowing some small measure of time. Kaoru's mind was on autopilot, arms wrapping around herself in a hug as magic wrapped around her. With a strong twist in the fabric of space did she close the gap between herself and Kenshin. Feeling him rather than seeing him, she reached out, her arms wrapping around his form. She locked her hands together, pressing her head between his shoulder blades, focusing on the spell woven about him. It was a huge knot of black energy, with too many loops and ends to untangle piece by piece. With an angry huff she grabbed onto it with her mind and ripped at it, shredding at it with every ounce of her being. The spell started to give and she felt Kenshin's own magic shift and blossom out. It had never been so welcome to her in all her life.

It wrapped around them, and she noted he was not controlling it, either unable to or possibly unconscious from the spell's nature. The end of their fall was fast approaching and she had to do something. With a mental twist, she grabbed a hold on the power oozing off of him, wrapping it around them in layers and layers of protection. She piled it on as thick as she could, mentally crying out for anything and everything to save them.

The force at which they hit the bay sent tidal waves in all directions, leveling nearly everything in their paths. The impact, despite all of the magic wrapped around them, knocked the wind out of her and she had a moment to dazedly watch the water rise up around them before it came crashing back down. She took in a startled breath just before they found themselves submerged. She kept one arm around him, bringing the other above her. She was tired, so tired, body protesting and pushed to its limits. It would be so easy to just let go of his magic wrapped around them and give in to the welcoming darkness.

That darkness would be her death. With the stubbornness she was known for, she pulled out what last little bit of energy she had, grasping onto the magic within the bay. It reached to her, answering her request, water churning and pushing up underneath them. They broke the surface, and she took the chance to breathe as she allowed the water to direct them to shore, carrying them gently across the surface until they hit the sand. Once they were secured, the water seemed to recede, pulling back like a low tide and leaving them completely. Kaoru dropped her head down onto the wet sand, barely able to keep her eyes open. She wanted so badly to make sure Kenshin was OK, but had not even enough strength to lift her head. Her vision went out of focus, and her mind followed.

She was not even aware of the stirring of magic beside her, working within its nature, despite its owner being unconscious. The mantle of Spring's nature to protect included its host, and water bubbled up from Kenshin's mouth, before he sputtered and coughed, rolling onto his side.

A shadow rolled over the two, looming in a way that should not have been possible for the time of day, and the silhouette of perked ears flicked back and forth in a gesture of annoyance.

Taking one last drag of his cigarette, Saitoh Hajime tossed the butt on the ground and stepped on it, exhaling in irritation. "Idiots."

* * *

_**AN: **I swear, I need a larger vocabulary for describing magic. I feel redundant. Anyway, **I am extending the contest through this chapter for those who have not yet pitched a vote and would like to. **_

_**Melay**: Hope this helps you see some of Kaoru's abilities. More to come as she develops._

_**Starr:** Misao does have the ability to use magic. Sortiarius is just my definition of wizard or mage, essentially. Most of them have inherit talent. Kaoru is the Listener. The Listener is a human not bound to strict magical rules, and serves as a median for the Essences. Kaoru's desire to protect Kenshin is what led her past the city's boundaries. Really, it was the enemy playing her, more than her not being very bright. ;) Hope this clears it up for you._

_Please comment._

_Phoe-chan_


	10. Chapter 9: The Dream

**AN:** Ugh. You do not even want to know the BS that has transpired since my last update. I promise I have not been lazy.

**Warnings:** Some language.

* * *

_**Sortiarius**_

**Chapter 9: The Dream**

Kenshin awoke with the nagging sensation someone was irritated with him. It was on a level that an average being would not be able to understand—it was not intuition, it was not extrapolation, it simply _was._

It was a sensation he had not felt since the last time he had communicated with his Essence.

With that realization did the Aspect of Spring sit up, violet eyes wide in shock, red hair tumbling down his back.

He had just _felt_ a connection with his Essence. A faint one, but it was there. His heart leaped up against his ribcage, joyous, anxious and shocked all at the same time.

It was then he realized he was in his chambers in the castle, and he had absolutely no clue how he had gotten there. A moment of clarity brought forth a rush of memories of recent events that sent his brain careening into frantic mode.

"Kaoru?!"

* * *

Tae sighed softly as she walked down the hall, a tray of rice balls in her hands. It seemed like over the course of the past week the castle had went from a silent, but organized entity to one of bustling, crazy chaos.

She knew a little of what transpired, with the Listener and Summer's summons. How could she _not _know when her own Aspect took off in a tornado of anger and Spring's fury? His rage had radiated through all the lesser Aspects under his allegiance so strong that they felt his anger, his wounded pride, his need to _protect_.

Spring's emotions knew no boundaries, and unfortunately anyone under his servitude was subject to the effects.

That, she could handle. She had for years. Having the Wolf show up on the castle's doorstep with the Listener and Master Kenshin unconscious and half-drowned was not something she had been prepared for.

Neither was the sudden influx of other individuals barging in unannounced. Captain Shinomori was expected, he came and went as he needed and was as unobtrusive as an entity could be, short of perhaps Hannya. However, the little wiry girl who had followed him was a bustle of untamed magic and energies that bounced off the castle walls like a ping-pong ball, frazzling her nerves. She did not know how Captain Shinomori could handle the unrefined energies bouncing off of the girl, but perhaps it was in her own self the problem lay. Was she so used to subtle, soft magics outside of Master Kenshin's that she had forgotten what kinetic magic felt like? Tsubame was a slight individual when it came to magic. Her spells were geared towards subtlety and finesse. This girl, if she could learn to control it, would be an explosion of fireworks; or Essences forbid, a volcanic explosion.

And then there were the two that came with her, both of them unsure of themselves, one more than the other. Neither held a trace of talent, but seemed to be aware of the world around them for what it truly was. She could feel the lingering residue of Spring's magic. He must have lifted the veil. The young man seemed to make himself right at home, which she could appreciate being who she was.

The woman seemed to assess everything with skepticism, despite it all being right before her. It was somewhat sad, but Tae promised herself she would not judge. After all, they were all here to make sure the Lady Listener was doing well.

Tae sighed. Well indeed. The young woman had been asleep since Sir Saitoh had brought her back to the castle. Exhaustion played a large part of it, she was sure, but beyond that the young woman just seemed to not be ready to wake up. There was nothing truly alarming about it, no foreign magic or spell, but even with coaxing she was not ready to wake and some nagging feeling insisted she should let the girl rest.

Too bad it was driving everyone else crazy. _Especially_ a certain red-haired, heart-driven Season.

Pressing her hand to the door, Tae surmised from the castle that she was not interrupting, and gently knocked to announce her presence. The Lord's chambers had been dusted once she had returned, and appeared as if they had never fallen into disuse. Kenshin sat in a chair, still dressed in his night robes, and was staring at the waterfall the room was built around. It fell in a thin sheet from the ceiling, offering a canvas for a myriad of scrying spells. She knew immediately what he was looking at, and she almost huffed in exasperation.

"Master Kenshin," She tsked without preamble, walking into the room at a brisk pace. "You are being most rude!"

The small man jumped, obviously too lost in his own thoughts to have heard her announce her presence, must less sense her. "It is not like that, Tae-dono!"

She pinned him a look that made him shy back a step or two, and he swallowed uneasily, smoothing out the folds of his robe. "Really, now? She is going to sense you, asleep or not. The Dragon is not a subtle creature, nor are you. Your scrying abilities leave much to be desired."

"I am merely keeping watch!" Kenshin defended adamantly, which caused his subordinate to arch a brow in response.

"Is that so?" Tae inquired, placing the tray down on a small table nearby. "Then why are you blushing?"

Much to her amusement, he had no good answer.

* * *

"You know, there was a point in time where I had regular dreams. Like, showing up to class naked, being chased by clowns on motorcycles, dreaming Misao was a pink octopus. I kind of miss those dreams."

If there was anyone listening at that moment, they were choosing to not deign Kaoru's statement worthy of a response. With a huff, Kaoru threw her hands up in the air. "Look, can we just cut to the chase? You're an Essence, I'm the Listener, Summer is really screwing things up and I need to fix it. So what new thing do you want to add to the pot?"

There was a ripple in the white haze surrounding her, and Kaoru turned to follow it. The movement took form, and she found herself staring at a woman dressed in a white kimono, contrasting her black hair. She did not appear to be completely solid, the edges of her form blurring into the white light around them, much as if she were a vision.

Or a dream, itself.

Kaoru watched her quietly, willing to put money on this woman being another Aspect, and likely of Dreams. She stood poised with dignity and beauty, but there was something very somber in her expression, as if she did not know how to be happy.

"I take it you've been the conductor for all the dream meetings I've been having with the Essences," Kaoru wagered, putting a hand on her hip.

The woman responded with a bow of her head. "That would be me, yes. I apologize for waiting so long to introduce myself. My work is... delicate."

"Well, you really haven't introduced yourself. Just because I know what you are doesn't mean I know who you are." Something about this woman seemed to irritate Kaoru, though she could not place what it was.

"That is true, as well. My name is Tomoe, the Dreamwalker." As she spoke, she seemed to come into better focus, and Kaoru could make out details she could not see before. The painted lips, the silver embroidery of her kimono, and the old lantern hanging from her slender fingers.

"Kaoru, the Listener. But you knew that."

Tomoe offered what might have been a smile for her and gestured for Kaoru to follow her. "Please come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"There are things that would benefit you to see," Tomoe replied, and Kaoru began to realize it was the vague manner of speaking that was irritating her.

"What, other people's dreams?" Kaoru inquired, her tone somewhat flat.

Tomoe did not look back. "Dreams are gateways for thoughts, ideas, and memories. Some are more receptive to them than others. Some are more influenced by them than others. Sadly, many of the dreams are lost, because the world has forgotten our importance. I'm sure you have awoken from sleep and cannot remember what you were dreaming countless times."

"Well," Kaoru started, thinking. "Sure, I have. However, now I remember them more often than not."

"Because you are aware of what the world really is now; of the Essences and their Aspects, and their importance. However, the rest of the world who are not _Sortiarius_ do not know, and that is very detrimental to my existence."

Kaoru frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tomoe stopped walking, and Kaoru came to a stop beside her. The Aspect stared straight ahead quietly, before finally admitting, "The more they forget, the weaker my existence becomes. As it stands right now, I can no longer manifest outside of the dream world."

"That veil that the Weaver created..."

"Is killing me."

She spoke the words simply and easily, as if her own demise was something she could readily accept. Whether or not that was the case, Kaoru could not tell, but the abrupt change from vague to blunt threw her off. She opened her mouth to speak when the white melted away with such a startling velocity that she forgot her words. She found herself suddenly standing in the middle of a battlefield unlike anything she had ever seen. Swirls of colors wrapped around craters, fallen trees, and fallen bodies. The sky bled red and the rolling clouds were a black contrast against it. The world was weeping.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked, and she could not keep the troubled tone out of her voice.

"This is the finale of the Sounding War—the first attack Summer made on the rest of the world."

And right in the middle of the sky, wrapped in ribbons of glittering gold light that spread out like a great pair of wings, casting a great shadow over the hillside in the shape of a dragon was the Aspect of Spring. Kaoru's breath caught at the sight of him. His magic spread about him like a curtain over the fallen soldiers in his shadow, shielding them from what stood before him. _Protector. _

Across from him with all his fury was Summer, his magic taking form of a great firebird, with flames pressing against the barrier of Spring's magic. For all of Shishio's strength, he seemed to be equally matched against Kenshin's fortitude, and they were momentarily at a standstill.

Kaoru frowned, looking at the scene. "Where is everyone else? I mean, there are four Seasons. What happened that Kenshin didn't pair up with Winter and Fall and kick Shishio's ass?"

Tomoe stared at the scene, something dark hidden in her expression. "Lord Summer is a Tactician as much as Lord Spring is a Protector. He made sure to eliminate as much of the opposition as he could."

"Wait... you don't mean..." Kaoru trailed off, mouth hanging open in a mixture of horror and surprise.

Tomoe nodded, "Lord Shishio murdered the Aspect of Autumn, disrupting the balance and signaling the start of the Sounding War."

Kaoru could not fathom what it took to kill a Season like that. Frowning, she found herself asking the words she almost dread to hear the answer to, "What happens when an Aspect dies?"

Tomoe tilted her head in thought. "Typically when an Aspect chooses to give up his mantle, he passes it on to a successor. When the mantle is removed forcefully, such as death, it latches onto the closest compatible entity."

"So there is still an Autumn?" Her tone was a mixture of hopeful and relieved.

The other woman, however, was still grim. "There is."

Before Kaoru could push the subject, Tomoe lifted her hand, palm stretched out to the scene in front of them. "This dream is one that must not ever be forgotten. You should watch it well, and engrave it into your memory."

"I don't understand," Kaoru replied, staring up at the two Aspects at odds. "Isn't this the past?"

"This is a dream of the past. Of a memory. The magic surrounding this event is too important to forget."

Kaoru furrowed her brow, staring up at the scene. It was not enough that it just happened? It was not enough that she knew it had happened? What Tomoe was saying was that Kaoru needed to all but be there, to see the event to the best of her ability. She paused, her breath catching.

Or perhaps... Tomoe wanted her to listen.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Kaoru asked the question that was nagging her. "If this dream cannot be forgotten, who has been keeping it alive up until now?"

Tomoe bowed her head in a manner unbecoming of her. "Very few remember this dream. Winter has forgotten. Autumn was not truly there. Summer no longer sleeps..."

Kaoru swallowed, feeling unease spread through her.

"Only Spring bears the burden of this memory, and has done so ever since the Sounding War."

She was not certain where the fierce anger came from, but it was all she could do to keep it out of her voice, "You mean, the whole time he was trapped in his castle, he was dreaming of this event over and over? That he was dreaming of what led him to be trapped there in the first place? Of everything that went wrong that he _blames himself for?!"_

Things around them began to shimmer and quiver, but despite Kaoru's building anger, Tomoe simply nodded. It only seemed to add fuel to Kaoru's fire.

"Why would you _do_ that to him?!"

"He asked it of me."

All the anger came to a sudden, screeching halt. Kaoru stood there, mouth open for a verbal assault that did not make it past her lips. Blinking, she stared at the Dreamwalker. "What? Why would he do that to himself?"

Tomoe smiled, and yet it was the saddest expression Kaoru had ever seen. "Perhaps you should listen, my Lady."

Both women turned to look back at the scene. This time though, Kaoru forced herself to _see_, knowing whatever transpired she would never be able to forget. Now instead, she felt like she was watching many scenes at once, and on varying displays. Too many colors, sounds, tastes, and scents invade her other senses, and she felt herself grow faint. She tried to reign in control of the sensations, when suddenly the intensity dropped tenfold. Kaoru blinked, and looked over to see Tomoe adjusting the light on her lantern. The soft glow seemed to filter out the magic trying to drown the younger woman.

"Thanks," Kaoru muttered.

Tomoe shook her head. "Magic in this layer is different to experience. Do not apologize. But, please continue."

The scene before them only seemed to progress when Kaoru was paying attention. Turning her focus back toward the battle, she could feel that although both Seasons were equal in their power, Kenshin was at a disadvantage. Not only was he defending those on the battlefield, but part of his power seemed to be directed elsewhere, as if there were other things he was protecting. She tried to focus in on just what that was when Shishio pushed his offense and bared down onto the Dragon. Somehow, from seeing everything, Kaoru knew that physically killing Kenshin was almost impossible. However, the magic that spun out of Shishio's grasp was unlike anything she had yet to witness. It had Summer written all over it, but all she knew was that it was a pure intent to kill, to destroy.

_To Destroy._

As a being of cycles, for something to be created, something else must be destroyed. With Kenshin's defenses divided, that attack would slip through his magic and completely undo him all the way down to the Mantle. Kaoru watched the attack move in, and despite knowing she could not change a memory, she found herself shouting for something to happen; for Kenshin to move, for Shishio to stop.

Just as the magic pierced Kenshin's shield, there was slight ripple in the air between the two Seasons. Tomoe was there in an instant, despite the fact she still stood beside Kaoru. Many things happened all at once, and Kaoru could see them all as if she had watched them separately. As Shishio's attack hit Kenshin's shield, Tomoe reached out and whipped her lantern between the two, where it passed through them like it did not exist. She was gone after that, and neither men seemed to notice she had ever been there. Shishio's magic then broke the shield, but instead of trying to outright avoid the attack, Kenshin took it head-on.

There was an explosion of light, one half of soft, glittery gold, and the other of red hot sparks. From the explosion two objects flew out in opposite directions, speeding off like two comets into the sky. The memory tracked one to land in the area that Kaoru knew to be Phoenix City. She watched the other land within a very familiar looking castle settled in front of a small village.

Kaoru looked back to Tomoe. "What did you do?"

There was a heavy sadness weighing on the Dreamwalker's features. "My strength is in the world of dreams. There is little I can do in the physical realm. However... I can blur the lines between both layers to my advantage."

"Meaning...?"

"I pulled part of Lord Kenshin into the Dream—enough that he could not be completely destroyed." Tomoe looked over at Kaoru, "Do you understand the rest?"

Kaoru frowned, glancing back at the memory before her, and allowed her abilities to tell her everything else. "Kenshin's counterattack was a reflection. What was done to him was done to Shishio. So both of their bodies were destroyed, except for what you pulled out?"

"Yes. What you saw flying away was what was left of both Aspects. I had to release them immediately, or their mantles would have left them. In that vulnerable form, both sought their respective Nexus for protection. There, they would sleep until one strong enough to reanimate them came to do so."

Kaoru exhaled softly, taking in all of this information. How could she be so weary in a dream, anyway? Glancing over at Tomoe, "So he took on that dream to repay his debt to you?"

Tomoe nodded, "I prefer to think of it as a necessity rather than a debt repaid."

"Yeah, well, now I've seen the dream." Kaoru turned to Tomoe, folding her arms. "There's no need for him to keep seeing this over and over. It weighs him down with guilt he doesn't need. I'll dream it for now on, OK?"

"It would be better if..." Tomoe did not get to finish her thought.

"I will dream it for now on." Kaoru's words left no room for argument.

With a soft sigh, Tomoe nodded a voiceless agreement. "Well, then," She murmured, glancing behind them toward the swirly white abyss. "I have kept you for far too long. It is time for you to wake up."

Kaoru nodded, shoulders slumping. All this dreaming had worn her out. She had not felt this tired since her fight with Aoshi in the castle. At that memory she paused, an errant thought crossing her mind "Hey..."

Tomoe lifted her head, indicating for Kaoru to continue. "Who woke Summer from his sleep?"

The Aspect of Dreams shook her head. "I do not know. Likely it was a collaborated effort, as no one Aspect besides a Season could do it alone."

"Hmm, all right then." Kaoru nodded to Tomoe. "Thanks for the information. I'll do my best to bring back your power."

The Dreamwalker tilted her head, regarding Kaoru with consideration. "Thank you, Lady Listener."

"It's what I do, it seems."

* * *

"She's awake!" The exclamation was sudden, loud, and much too close to Kaoru for comfort. With a gurgled snarl, she whipped a hand out to the offender, and was somewhat satisfied when she heard them crash into something in the room. She had no idea just what she had in her bedroom that made the sound of broken pottery, but that would teach Sanosuke to yell in her ear. Grumbling, she pulled the pillow over her head, and tried to remember when she bought detergent that smelled of sandalwood and amber. It kind of smelled like the castle.

Wait, wait, wait. Slowly, Kaoru's sluggish mental processes began to function, and one by one did they realize that she was not in her room. Besides, Sano knew better than to come into her room unless it was a dire emergency.

Pulling the pillow off of her head, Kaoru looked up and around herself blearily, hair sticking out in all directions. Yup. She was in the castle. And there was Sanosuke, picking himself up off a pile of what may have once been a vase. Oops.

Megumi was staring at the scene with a strange expression on her face, a medical journal in her hand. After several long seconds, she quietly shut the book and folded her hands in her lap. "Good morning."

"Ngrhh," Was Kaoru's response as she rolled over, tangled in a mess of sheets. She draped an arm over her eyes, unable to even wonder why she felt so tired. Normally, she could bounce right out of bed.

"OK, I take back what I said earlier. This magic shit is _not_ cool," Sanosuke grumbled, pulling a piece of pottery out of his hair. "See if I worry about your sorry ass next time."

His response was the finger, without Kaoru even bothering to look at him. "S'what you get for yellin' in my ear. Nnngh, I feel like I haven't slept at all..."

"Quite the contrary. You've been asleep for four days."

At Megumi's words, Kaoru pulled herself into a seated position to stare at her friend. "What? No way!"

"Uh, yes way. You've had us all worried. Well, except that jerk who brought you here."

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked at Megumi, rubbing at an eye. "What jerk? I know you're not talking about Kenshin."

"No, the –" Megumi's explanation was cut short as the door burst open with a gust of wind that blew through the room like a miniature storm. Like being summoned by his name Kenshin stood there, in a position that made it appear as if he had run across the castle to get to her room at full speed. His hair was slightly disheveled, his overcoat falling off a shoulder, and his breath was noticeably quick.

When his eyes fell on the girl sitting in the bed, he visibly relaxed, pulling himself up into a less harried posture.

"Hi, Kenshin," Kaoru said simply, otherwise unfazed by his grand entrance. Perhaps she was getting too used to the showy nature of the Dragon.

"Kaoru," He breathed back, taking a few steps into the room towards her. He paused, though, casting a glance at Sanosuke, then at Megumi. Desperate concern faded into something a little less intense, and he offered a small smile, "I am glad you are awake."

"Yeah, me, too..." She trailed off, memories of what had happened with the Phoenix coming back with sharp clarity. With a sharp inhale, she pressed a hand to her head, unable to drive away what she had seen with Shishio, of what he had done to Fire.

"Kaoru?" He was beside her in an instant, ignoring any social boundaries in favor of pressing a hand to her back. She could feel the bed shift with his weight, and frustrated tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Things were just happening too fast, and she was so tired, and there was so much on her shoulders, and everyone expected everything of her, and how was she supposed to continue this? The wave of self doubt, stress and negativity hit her full force, and she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the first tears to fall. They kept coming after that, spilling forth all the pent up negative energy that had been building in her from the beginning.

The next thing she knew, she had been pulled into someone's arms, wrapping around her comfortingly. She could feel warmth against her bare shoulders, sending soothing sensations down to the tips of her toes. It was all she needed to turn her head into Kenshin's shoulder and cry.

Megumi stood to approach, but Sanosuke caught her arm, shaking his head at her. Quietly, he murmured into her ear, "Let her be. She's got a lot goin' on and needs someone who understands it."

She shot Sanosuke a sharp look, obviously offended by his words. He gave her an even stare back. "Whether you like to admit or not, this magic stuff goin' around is important, and she's stuck in the middle of it. What can you seriously say to her at this point? You still don't wanna believe you saw Shinomori disappear from thin air yesterday."

Turning to face him, Megumi jabbed a finger into his chest. "I may not _want_ to believe this is happening, but it is. I may not _know_ what is going on, but it's going on. She is still my friend and I can still be supportive of her, even from in the dark. You can, too."

Sanosuke blinked, before he crooked a smile at her. "Yeah, you're right. But I don't really wanna butt in on _that_."

Megumi cast a glance to what _that_ was, and quirked a brow. "Didn't peg you as a romantic."

"I ain't, but I also ain't a voyeur. Watching them is just awkward. Let's go watch Shinomori beat up on Misao."

They made their way out of the room, quietly bickering back and forth and leaving the Listener and the Dragon to themselves. Without even lifting his head, Kenshin waved his hand at the door, whisking it closed.

Outside, a sudden storm had swept the skies, rain pattering against the window panes.

* * *

She must have cried herself to sleep again. Kaoru remembered breaking down, and Kenshin holding her. He said little, but instead let his magic do the talking, his essence enveloping her in warmth, comfort, and security. She remembered being lulled by the steady thrum of energy, the soft scent of amber, and warmth not unlike a stone that had been bathed in the sun.

The next thing she knew she was in the Sounding War, hearing the crying of the world as its guardians fought against each other, for reasons it could not understand. Summer clashed with Spring; she felt the remorse and devastation that had left Winter shattered, and the confusion and chaos that was Autumn's new host.

She awoke just as the Phoenix and Dragon shattered, with a ringing in her ears that vibrated down to her core. Her heart beat against her chest, and there was an itching in her fingers like a desire to reach out for something, anything.

Instead she found herself curled against the plane of Kenshin's chest, soothed by the slow, steady beat of his heart. At some point he had moved them both to the oriel window, perched on the cushioned ledge and supported by an array of decorative pillows. The sun was starting to set, casting a palette of warm colors into the room, and she blinked at the view of the courtyard and city in the distance. It must have rained earlier, as she could see light reflecting off of the wet surfaces.

She felt much more rested now than she had earlier, and a significant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The situation had not changed, but crying was cathartic. It released some of those pent up emotions that had building, and much as she liked to think of herself as invulnerable to stress, Kaoru knew she was anything but such. But at least she could say she had quite a bit of stress.

Slowly, gently, she pulled herself up into a seated position, and was somewhat surprised when Kenshin did not stir. His expression serene, she could not help but appreciate his appearance, from the high cheekbones to the odd scar over his nose and cheek. The strands of hair that framed his face were fine and of a red that rivaled the setting sun itself. Smiling, she reached up and pushed back a few of those hairs, and was amused to find his power reached even the individual strands.

Despite her desire to continue, Kaoru chose to instead slide herself away from him as best she could. She could not bear to wake him, not when she knew this was the first sleep he had had since the war in which that dream would not plague him. The thought pleased her, and she smiled brightly, before glancing down at herself.

Someone had done her the favor of changing her into pajamas, but she refused to go meandering around the castle in a tank top and cotton pants that had sushi cartoons all over them. The castle seemed to hear her desires and urged her toward a closet, where she found varying clothes that seemed to be her size and fit. All were from different time periods, with the ones closest to the door being the most recent. Tae did her job quite well.

Grabbing some jeans and a shirt, Kaoru left the Dragon Lord to sleep peacefully at the window.

* * *

She knew she probably should have mentioned to someone she was going to go on a walk but she suspected Tae was well aware of where she was, and as soon as Kenshin woke up he would know, too. Both were far too connected with the castle grounds to _not_ know.

Honestly, she just wanted some time to herself. Time to think, to reflect, to analyze. Much had been thrown at her in rapid succession, and it was somewhat trialing to sort through it all. So many unanswered questions, imbalances and problems; so many dire situations, pleas for help, and pressing matters. She felt like she was one against the world, and she feared it was not too far from the truth. Of the four most powerful Aspects out there, one was on her side. Two were missing, and one was out to magically eat her.

Things were somewhat grim.

The fresh air was rewarding, however. The sun was mostly gone, casting the long shadows wherever it could still reach. The wet grass tickled her toes through her sandals, and she walked towards the worn paths that wove in s-shaped patterns down the hillside toward the fields and lake outside the city. Half-collapsed rock walls added to the scenery, covered with green moss and crawling plants. She stopped at the top of the hill, not wishing to leave the actual castle grounds. The view at this point was outstanding, second only to the castle's number of terraces.

Breathing in deep, she took in the world around her, from the warm thrum of Spring's protection to all the energy from the world around her. A rich smell rose up from the earth, the wonderful scent of soil after it rained; she sighed, closing her eyes. With it came a rush of some strange emotion, untamed wild energy that beckoned her to run through the fields, swim in the oceans, and climb trees. She pressed her palms against the stone wall, leaning her weight on it to look out over the city.

That was when she realized the change. The feeling had been so... _natural_, she had not been paying attention. It was neither subtle nor loud, but simply organic. The wind that touched her skin did not carry any of the heat from Shishio's prolonged Summer. No, instead, there was a slight chill, a reminder that the season was at the end.

A reminder that Fall was approaching.

Eyes opening, she became much more aware of everything around her, focusing on the changes she had not realized were happening. Season change was gradual, and with Shishio drawing power from his attacks, the heat wave had been perpetual. Everywhere outside of Ishin was suffering the effects. So was this a signal that his powers had stretched his term to the limit?

"Hey, lady. You made it rain."

She froze as the voice rolled across her senses, with a crisp scent of apples and rich earth. It came from her side, and she turned to see a figure perched on one of the high walls. The sun cast his shadow against the hillside, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the silhouette of a lazy tail flick, like that of a large feline.

He sat on the wall, draped in clothing of furs and leathers, with a string of teeth around his neck. Untamed hair the color of umber stuck out in all directions. His skin was tanned from the outdoors, and his feet were bare of shoes. However, the strangest feature of all were the golden cat eyes that watched her carefully.

She stared at him without answering, as the pieces fell into place. Her abilities at work, she could now recognize him as Autumn himself, the Aspect of the Tiger.

And also, a child.

* * *

**AN: **So, on that note, the **contest is officially over.** I have my winners, though I will wait to announce the winner for Winter since that Aspect has yet to be revealed. I also will be rewarding someone else for guessing something I had not anticipated, and I was so pleased to see their line of thought. So once that part of the story plays out, I'll announce that.

As for Autumn, _technically_ no one quite got it. However, one person admitted to toggling between two choices, one of which was the right one, but went with the wrong one. I lamented heavily at the results of their coin toss up. That said, I'm a sucker and nice guy, so **FairyTaleFancy**, please contact me for details of your one shot. :) (Remember, you get a choice of 3 things for me to write about – see the author's note of chapter 7 for a refresher.).

It will take some time to get the rewards written, so it's probably a good thing I'm not calling out the winners all at once. And now that I'm over this hurdle of a chapter, perhaps the next one won't take months. (Again, believe me when I promise you it's been chaotic.)

As always, thanks for reading and please comment!

_-Rainfelt_


	11. Chapter 10: Emotional Attachment

**AN:** _I can gleefully announce that this week I turn Kenshin's age at the beginning of the manga. Gotta find some joy in getting older, right? ;)_

_Finally updated the summary to this story—I hated it for the longest kind of time but could not figure out something better. Now, I like it much more._

_**Sortiarius**_

_Chapter 10: Emotional Attachment_

**XX**

Kaoru considered the boy before her. Many things hit her senses at once, all of them belonging to him. Who, what, and why he was came to mind, assaulting her on so many visceral and conscious levels that it left her dazed.

He watched her, then his eyes moved around her, as if watching some insect fly around. "Huh, wow. The world really reacts to you, doesn't it?"

His words rolled across her senses, carrying a sensation of harmony, natural and wild. It brought some of her mind to focus, and she shook her head quickly to ward off the feelings. "Um," She started, taking a steadying breath. "Yes, yes it does."

He was beside her in an instant, crouching on the wall she was leaning against, peering at her curiously. He smelled of rich earth, and she found herself leaning back ever so slightly at his invasion of personal space. Now focusing on controlling her reception of everything, she began to sort through everything she suddenly knew about him, and her brows lifted.

"What does it tell you?" The boy asked suddenly, looking around. The question startled Kaoru, because out of all the Aspects she had met, none seemed to be so attuned to the world as he was. How could a child be so aware of the magic around him? In fact, she had not really seen an Aspect who was a child. Tsubame was the only child she had seen with any magic, and it was nowhere near the level of an Aspect. So how did a boy get...? Her breath caught as she recalled Tomoe's words. _"__When the mantle is removed forcefully, such as death, it latches onto the closest compatible entity."_

Closest... compatible...entity. Her eyes widened. This kid had unwittingly been thrown into a position like _this_? She could not even begin to imagine all the problems that resulted, or was she prematurely judging him for his age? Was that really something she should do? She thought back to what she knew. Every Season was out of balance. Was Autumn's shortcoming his youth? A thousand questions she wanted to ask, however it was not yet the right moment.

"Well," Kaoru started, turning her gaze back over the countryside. "It tells me that you are a very important person."

"I knew that," Autumn said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She tells me that."

"Who is she?" She tried make it sound casual, but she could not help interest in her voice.

He tilted his head at her, brow furrowing. "I don't know her name. I mean, I know it. But I don't know how to say it. She told me to come here. To come and find the lady who listens."

Her lips parted in surprise This boy... was he saying...? Carefully, she offered, "I'm the lady who listens. My name is Kaoru. What's yours?"

"Yahiko." He paused, considering her words. "So you're really her? You've got so much Spring on you. I wasn't sure."

For whatever reason, Kaoru could feel her face heat up as she sputtered. "I... what?"

He made an annoyed noise. "Spring's magic, stupid. Can't you feel it? It's suffocating."

Now brought to her attention, Kaoru realized just exactly what he was talking about, and it only added to her flustered state and her mortification. Kenshin's magic clung to her, and she was so _used_ to it she had not even realized. It wrapped around her like gauze, a buffer from the world around her. A _shield _from the world around her. Her jaw dropped. "That idiot's been shielding me this whole time?!" Exasperation and frustration swelled in her. Here she thought it had been getting easier to filter through the world's magic the whole time! Instead, he had been shielding it _from_ her!

Oh, she was going to _kill_ him.

Yahiko, however, was not listening to her tirade. He seemed to be tilting his head upward and to nowhere in particular. After a moment, he looked at her. "She says that's why it took so long for us to find you. He's been hiding you."

Kaoru was several sentences into a mental lecture she was preparing for a certain Dragon when Yahiko's words put her thought process to a screeching halt. She looked over at him, staring hard. "Right now? She said that?"

"Geesh, are you slow? That's what I said!"

Her eyes widened in realization. His Essence. He could hear his Essence. A voice whispered across her senses, gentle, assuring, and confirming what she suspected. _My vassal hears me, Listener. He hears me just as you hear us all. He is as the world should be._

She could not help the wide grin that spread across her face, hope blossoming in her chest. Things suddenly did not look so grim.

**XX**

It was fascinating to see what one could accomplish when driven. Aoshi watched with scrutiny at the young woman before him. In such a short time she had gone from not even aware of the world around her to being able to manipulate it well past the point of a journeyman. Her magical reserves had quadrupled in such a short time, that now they could practice for nearly half an hour before she was exhausted. It took most months, if not years to accomplish such a feat.

He did not doubt talent had some measure to play in her success, but he would be a fool to ignore the passion she had to keep her friend safe.

So caught up in his musings did he miss her disappear in front of him.

She was becoming _exceptionally_ good at veils. Good enough that she was on the level of some of the lower ranking Oniwaban. It was a prerequisite for the organization to be able to successfully mask themselves no matter where they were. Sure, he expected her to pick up on some of it, as his style would certainly influence her, but this was unexpected, and honestly... pleasing.

His lips quirked upward briefly before he twisted as her hand shot out of thin air. He caught her wrist, twisting and pulling her weight over his form. She rolled across him, and already in the middle of his counter was _she _trying to counter. He felt her magic gather, and he released her as she brought her free hand up. His eyes widened as the water around them on the ground shot up and around him like a lasso. She landed on the ground and twisted, bringing herself up into a crouch, both arms drawn up and hands open. A wide grin was on her face as the water spun around them, waiting for her command.

Forget veils, the girl was exceptional at _surprises_. He had _not_ taught her this.

"Lord Aoshi!" It was her new nickname for him, a sort of joke from her after hearing Hannya call him that. She had gotten a big kick out of it, and now addressed him as such whenever they were not in the city. Green eyes narrowed in smug satisfaction. "Like my new move?"

Aoshi straightened up from his own stance, glancing around to observe the magic at work. "Can you do anything with it?"

Her response was to thrust a hand toward him, and the water came lashing out at him like a whip. Instead of simply dodging, his hand came up, palm hitting the liquid and sending it exploding into a fine mist that sprayed the courtyard they were in. Misao pouted, drawing up out of her crouch so she could stomp her foot. "I do something cool, and then you gotta show me up..."

He pushed his now-wet bangs out of his face. "That would be the nature of things."

"Bah," Misao said, folding her arms and sticking her chin out stubbornly. "I'll get you yet."

He almost smiled. "I look forward to your efforts."

**XX**

Kenshin had been sound asleep when he was tossed off of his perch onto the floor. He landed in the most ungraceful heap a trained swordsman and Sortiarius could possibly achieve. He lay there, stunned, staring at the pattern on the rug inches from his face. The last time that had happened... was when his Essence had been very exasperated with him. Which had happened a lot, come to think of it.

He pulled himself upright, tentatively feeling out his surroundings. The nexus of his castle thrummed with power not unlike his own, but there was an edge to it that was something else, too. A hint of exasperation, tempered with tried patience.

Kenshin's expression soured. "It is not like this is all my fault, that it is not..."

The response was a soft shift in the magic spiraling around him, and he grimaced at the sensation, and the insinuation behind it. However, as important and pressing as communicating with his essence was, the sudden realization that Kaoru was not there was _more_ pressing. He scrambled to his feet, looking around and trying to recall her leaving. He remembered her in his arms, and he must have fallen asleep after that. How asleep had he been for her to leave and him not notice?

He blinked, brain derailing again as he realized he had not dreamed the _dream_. He had no explanation for that, short of it simply was not there. Instead, he had dreamed of a certain young woman who made the world sigh in relief.

And... then he remembered Kaoru was still not there. He whipped his hands up, scattering feelers throughout the castle, searching for her. It took him little time to find her, and he sighed to find she was still near the castle. His magic clung to her like a tether, and he tugged on it to make sure all felt right, and with that knowledge did he relax just a little. Adjusting his clothes, hands smoothing over his haori and fingers testing the knot of his hakama he took off towards the direction of the Listener.

**XX**

"That castle? I'm not going there! That's Spring's territory!" Yahiko's tone suggested a measurable amount of panic, and Kaoru turned to see him staring at her like she was insane.

She frowned. "He will welcome you just fine. He's not like Summer. Kenshin is very nice and wants to help get things back the way they should be. You can trust him."

The boy stood his ground, giving her a stare that promised he was not moving any time soon. She should have suspected this, she supposed. Their conversation had pretty much confirmed that he had spent the last two hundred years isolated from all other Aspects in his Essence's attempt to keep him safe. Knowing Summer had killed her former Aspect, she had to suspect everyone and all was a threat. It shaped the boy's thoughts on everyone around him, and likely coming to her was the most terrifying thing he had done.

"What does your Essence tell you," She tried, hoping perhaps she could gain some help from the one thing in this kid's life that was a constant. He was quiet, but she could tell he was asking, eyes glazing over into something a little less aware and alert.

"She says to trust you," He said, disgruntled and unsure. She could tell it bothered him on an instinctual level, to walk into another Season's territory, and to trust someone he had met just a few minutes prior. Even with his Essence telling him it would be all right, it still was not quite enough to assure him.

Kaoru extended her hand out, keeping the short distance between them and offering him the chance to accept it without pressure. He stared at the appendage, then glanced back up at her. His shadow shifted, ears laying back against its head. "I don't want to touch you. You're covered in _Spring_. How do I know he's not influenced you?!"

She internally groaned. Kenshin's overprotecting nature was really starting to wear on her. However, she had to consider the fact she had not _stopped_ it, even when she acknowledged it. Even now, with his magic clinging to her like cellophane, she had not removed it. She knew why, even if she did not want to admit it herself. She liked the sensation; she liked having his magic on her. It did nothing to help the building feelings she had for the Dragon, and she knew it was affecting her judgment, and she feared it was also affecting her performance.

With some measure of reluctance, she pulled herself up straighter, hands coming together—the manner was unimportant, it just gave her additional focus. She could feel the honeyed magic draped over her, a simple lingering sensation that was comfortable and soothing. Bracing herself for what she knew would come afterward, she hissed out the same word Kenshin had used to remove the veil on her friends. His magic slipped off of her like grains of sand, and she felt the world press against her senses a little harder. It pleased her to know he had not been filtering as much as she had assumed.

That aside, there was a strange feeling of emptiness from no longer having it touch her, and she bit her lip—thinking about that would _have_ to come later. All those mixed emotions regarding the Dragon Lord were becoming more and more pressing, and yet everything else was becoming less and less accommodating for those feelings.

Now cleansed of Spring's touch, Kaoru held out her hands, allowing the young Autumn to scrutinize her. He regarded her warily, before taking a tentative step forward. "You really aren't allied with Spring?"

Kaoru smiled in wry amusement. "Not like that. My job is to bring balance. I can't do that siding with one Season, but I promise he is not your enemy." The sad part was, _none_ of them should be.

Satisfied with her answer, the boy fell into stride beside her, allowing her to lead him to the castle.

**XX**

Kenshin froze in the middle of the hallway, breath catching in his throat. She had removed his magic? It made an ill feeling settle deep in the pit of his stomach, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. It was not someone else's doing, he could tell, but he had no idea why she would remove his shield from her. Tumultuous emotions rumbled through him, flecks of gold coloring his eyes as he stood in the middle of the hallway. He did not know what to think—just that it had happened, and he did not like it.

He could still feel her presence on the grounds, and she was moving closer to the castle. Determined to find out just why she would do such a ridiculous thing—_he was trying to protect her_—he stalked off in her direction. The castle, sensing the conflict of emotions warring in its Master, did the first thing it could.

It called Tae.

The woman paused in pouring tea for Megumi, tuning out the conversation they had been in the middle of. Megumi stopped and stared at the way her eyes had went out of focus and the pleasant smile slipped off her face. Her eyes cut over to Sanosuke who shrugged, a biscotti hanging out of his mouth. "Magif'stuff," He offered around his food, which caused the other woman to glare at him and his lack of manners.

After a moment, Tae snapped out of whatever daze she was in, and pursed her lips as she gently placed the teapot down. Straightening up, she wiped her hands off on her apron. "I swear, I am this close to strangling Lord Kenshin."

She said it so casually that Megumi had the sneaking suspicion this was not the first time that man had done something to exasperate Tae. "What is it?"

Tae exhaled slowly, using her talents to calm the nexus before she responded. "He is confusing duty with infatuation, and he does not realize it."

Sanosuke and Megumi exchanged a brief glance before the latter inquired, "Infatuation?"

"Yes," Tae said, turning on heel and walking across the room to the exit. "I still have no idea how a creature of emotion cannot even understand his own. The man needs to get_ laid _before he drives the rest of us crazy."

She left the room, and Sanosuke swallowed his mouthful of cookie. "I like her."

Megumi ignored him, stalking off after Tae to find out just what exactly was going on.

**XX**

"So you'll stop Summer?"

The question held a lot of innocence in it—a lack of understanding for how grave the situation was. Kaoru took it readily, smiling briefly. "I imagine it is going to be a joint effort. He has..." A flash of what she saw on the pavilion made her shudder, and she suddenly felt cold all over. "...grown quite strong."

Yahiko missed the pause in her voice, eyes flickering all over the castle. She could tell being inside it bothered him, for he was a creature of instinct and the wild. Being contained in a place like this probably set him on edge. Never mind that it was Spring's nexus, on top of that.

Gently, she pressed her hand to his shoulder, and he jumped at the contact, but she clamped down. Sure enough, his instincts were battling with logic, and he was struggling to contain his 'fight or flight' desire. Gently, Kaoru tugged from the world around her, wrapping the sensation of safety and sanctuary from the castle—for amidst the magic within that was what it _was—_and nudged them against the barriers Autumn had up. They gave way easily enough, his defenses meek when she compared them to that of Spring or even Summer, and immediately she felt him relax under her touch.

He remained that way for a good few paces, until the hallway opened up into the library wing Kaoru had seen once before. She thought at first that the books had set the boy on edge, and she had a moment of amusement where she wondered if he knew how to read. The amusement wore off fast when she could feel his magic bristling under her touch, abrasive against her skin. Her eyes lifted up across the library and she saw why the Tiger had stopped in his tracks.

Kenshin stood there, hands fisted at his sides and his stance like that of a man about to enter a confrontation. However, it was not Yahiko that had the Dragon's attention. No, he had not even noticed the other entity in the room.

His eyes were focused on Kaoru, and even across the distance she could see the shining gold in his eyes, promising his magic was not in slumber beneath his skin. Why was he so upset, and at her no less?

Her thoughts were disrupted when Yahiko hissed and moved behind her, drawing his magic up against him in attempt to hide away from Spring. She was starting to realize just how out of balance Autumn was. While he could talk to his Essence on a level that currently outclassed every other Aspect, he knew very little of how to access the magic that was his own, much less manipulate it.

He was also terrified of everyone else.

Gently, Kaoru shifted her weight in an effort to reassure the young Tiger, however the body language only seemed to agitate Kenshin even more. She noted this out of the corner of her eye, but her priority was making sure Yahiko did not do anything that would really put them all in a bad place. For all she knew, he could revert into an instinctual mode and lash out—the thought was very _real_. And if he did that, who knew what kind of damage he could cause. "Kenshin, stop it. You're scaring him."

Her words jarred the Dragon out of his stare, his jaw working for a moment as he finally took notice of the boy hiding behind her. There was no recognition in Kenshin's gaze, and Kaoru knew it was because he had never seen the new host for Autumn. However, could he not feel him? In fact, she was surprised Aoshi had not investigated. He had mentioned he had magic in place to alert him of anyone with magical talent coming through the shields. A _Season_ coming through the shield should have been a _huge_ deal.

And yet, here she was shielding the boy from Kenshin's imposing aura, with Aoshi nowhere to be found and the Aspect of Spring unaware of just who was standing behind her.

They could not feel him. His power was so subtle, so _hidden_, that they did not recognize it for what it was. Autumn had done well to teach her Aspect to hide. It was probably the only thing that had kept him alive and out of Shishio's hands.

Kenshin returned his attention to Kaoru, ignoring her words, "Why did you remove my shield?"

She stared at him, before her posture slumped in exasperation. This was what he was upset about? Really? She was the one who should have been angry at him! Lifting her face to the ceiling, Kaoru gave a frustrated groan. "Kenshin? Now is _really_ not the time."

He shook his head, taking a few steps into the library. Around him, the room quivered, knowing the Dragon was ill at ease. An open book on a desk fluttered, pages scrolling by as if stirred by wind. Out of the corners of her eyes, she could see the shadows of the dragon carvings and statues shift in a sinuous movement, reacting to Kenshin. She could feel his magic dripping off of him like a thick oil. It was a miasma threatening to break loose, and she could not believe that one simple act had set him on edge like this. She knew he was a protector, but surely he was not _insane_ about it.

She paused, considering what little she knew about Seasons. Well, maybe he _was_ insane about it.

"Kaoru-dono." Her blood ran cold at the formality and his chastising tone. Now she was the one starting to get mad. "I cannot protect you when you do such foolish things."

Oh, _hell no._

Yahiko was backing up, and Kaoru barely noticed, turning to him. "Stay," She ordered, and the force she put in her voice rooted him in place, his eyes wide with fear. She turned her back to him, and the way the world shifted around her, it was like the magical equivalent of rolling one's sleeves up in preparation of a fight.

"Who the hell said I'm yours to protect?" She snapped, face flushing in anger. Kenshin looked as if he had been slapped. "I appreciate the _concern, _but pretending I'm incapable of looking after myself is insulting and unnecessary. I need your help, not your coddling, _Battousai_."

The color drained from his face at the name. She felt his presence swell, all sorts of emotions assaulting her. Without his own shield they were heavy against her senses, and she was surprised at the hurt that lingered with the frustration and the _need to protect_.

She wondered if she was being too harsh, knowing that it was his nature to protect things. Already she was feeling bad, and she took a tentative step forward, a hand reaching out. "Kenshin, I'm sorry, I..."

"If that is how it is, then," He interrupted stiffly, and the sudden loss of his presence almost sent her falling onto her face, now that she was bracing against nothing. His magic wove around him so tightly she worried it might suffocate him as he attempted to close himself off from her. He turned to storm out when a palm cracked across his face.

He took a startled step back, reaching to clutch his cheek. Tae drew her hand back, hissing softly as his magic seared against her meager shield. Rubbing her offended appendage, she stepped further into the room. Behind her, Kaoru noticed not just Sanosuke and Megumi, but Aoshi and Misao were all there. And their expressions suggested they had been there for quite some time. Oops.

"Tae-dono..." Kenshin started, but she whipped her good hand up, and his words died on his throat.

"Lady Listener," Tae said, with a voice that was surprisingly forceful for such a passive Aspect. "Please accept this apology on behalf of my Lord, who is too simple and confused to understand what he does."

Kenshin's mouth fell open. Tae whirled on him, shaking a finger as she walked up to him and invaded his personal space. "Lord Kenshin, I am and will always be loyal to you. However," She took a deep breath, leveled her eyes with his, and said in a very quiet, terse voice, "You are driving everyone crazy."

He blinked, gold fading into violet. "I... what?"

Gently, she took his face in her hands, palms cupping his cheeks. This time his magic did not harm her, now far less volatile. "You are passionate and protective. These are qualities of Spring. However, your lack of reservation in regards to the young Lady is making you act most unbecomingly."

"I don't..." Kenshin started, but she pressed her hands against his cheeks, distorting his face. He went cross-eyed, which only added to how ridiculous he looked.

"Master Kenshin," Tae said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "You need to realize your emotions before you allow them to drive you."

He stared at her. She stared back. Everyone was staring at them. His eyes flickered over Tae's shoulder to Kaoru, who stood there, her hand still somewhat outstretched in his direction. He hated that he had not been able to protect her from Shishio. He hated that she had dropped his magic from her self. He hated that she had called him _Battousai_. He hated that she did not understand just how much …

...She meant to him.

He swallowed, skin paling at being presented with what he had not realized himself. Tae took a step back, letting go of him, and there was smug satisfaction written across her features. The castle calmed as the rush of emotion within its master abated, leaving behind a simmering swirl of confusion and complicated feelings deep within him. Tae turned to Kaoru, lips parted to tell her to take him somewhere quiet to talk, when her eyes fell on the young man who was backed against a corner behind Kaoru. "And now you're terrifying the guests!" She said with a shrill in her voice, as if it were the most uncouth thing one could manage. And perhaps to Home, it was.

She walked across the library, each step bringing about a hint of a welcoming home—soothing the frayed edges of the young man whose eyes flitted across the room in apprehension. "My humblest of apologies. Welcome to the Home of Spring, young man. May I ask your name?"

He said nothing, crouching down low like an animal not wanting to be seen. Kaoru held out a hand as Tae approached, stopping her in her footsteps. "Let me. I am the only one he is going to trust at the moment, even with your abilities," She said softly, earning her a confused look from the woman in front of her.

Kaoru turned to Yahiko, took in a deep breath and then pushed her hands apart as if pulling open a heavy curtain. The thick magic of Spring parted around the boy, releasing all the foreign sensations and feelings that had been pressing against him. He slumped like a heavy weight was lifted off of his form, and Kaoru stepped in, dropping down in front of him. It took effort to shield him from the Dragon's magic and the castle, which reflected that as well, but she was proud of herself for having done it. Kenshin did not stir behind her, likely still too caught up in his own thoughts to take the action for anything more than what it was. She regarded the boy in front of her, and then was struck with an idea of what she needed to do.

Yahiko stilled when she felt his grasp at his magic, pulling away thin threads wrapped around her fingers. She smiled, admiring her fingers and the way the soft magic danced along her skin in untried innocence. No one had recognized him for his magic did not know how to truly present itself. She could see it only for who she was. These others needed a demonstration, and he needed the reassurance. Twisting her hand around palm up, the magic hovered there like a swirl of fall colors, cooling her fingers with a hint of frost.

She tossed the magic into the air, and without Kenshin's overwhelming presence to smother it, it pushed to all corners of the vacuum she created, and with her help spilled over the rest of the room in a fine mist. Tae, Aoshi and Kenshin all froze, recognizing the old, yet young magic presented before them, and Misao sneezed.

Dispersing Yahiko's magic seemed to have the desired effect. No longer surrounded by something so strange his muscles relaxed, and he no longer looked like an animal getting ready to bolt. He could hear Kaoru's voice just on the edges of his mind, and it sounded somewhat like the voice of his Essence, calming him. _"I'm here to help."_

Without turning back to look at everyone else, she announced, "This is Yahiko, the Aspect of Autumn."

One more to find.

**XX**

**AN: ** _I adore Tae as a meddler. I love stories where she plays that sort of role, and have looked forward to writing one. Also, Winter will be revealed soon, for those awaiting that._

_So... I hate to ask, but I just want to make sure people are still enjoying this story. This one is seemingly the least popular of my on-going works, at least by review count. The style is somewhat verbose and I fear that may have turned people away, along with the slow start. I'd just hate to be funneling effort into something no one is enjoying reading, when there are other pieces I know people are eagerly waiting for._

_For those of you who have been following and reviewing, thank you. An extra thanks for those anonymous/unsigned reviews, too, as I cannot directly reply to you and wish to tell you how awesome you guys are._

_-Rain_


	12. Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden

**AN: **_Thanks to every and all for the sincere amount of feedback last chapter—it was never my intention to let anyone think I was going to quit. I just sincerely thought this story was not as popular, and I was ready to work on other stuff. As an apology, I have done my best to expedite this chapter, which is also loaded with fluff._

**Warnings**: Copious amounts of KK sap.

_**Sortiarius**_

_Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden_

**XX**

That night, Yahiko wanted to sleep outside. It had taken a lot of coaxing for Kaoru to even convince him to stay within Kenshin's castle, and this was probably as close as she was going to get. Still, the constant push of Kenshin's magic was taking its toll and by the time the moon had started to rise, she already had a pounding headache.

She hid it well as he made himself comfortable out in one of the gardens of the palace. Although she did not know where he had traveled from, she knew he needed the rest. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him, and his already weakened defenses were sorely lacking. By the time they had found a garden that seemed to suit him, he was already half asleep. Even the light rain that had started to fall did not deter him, and he curled up on a patch of cultivated grass, his magic wrapping around him like an outer fur coat. Kaoru took seat next to him on the stone slabs, pressing her back to the castle's wall.

She had resigned herself to a long night of keeping diligent watch, unsure of just _how_ she would make it work, but determined to do so regardless. So focused on keeping Spring's magic at bay, she barely noticed the form melt out from the shadows next to her. Her eyes lifted to Aoshi, who seemed to be studying the area with intent. She saw his lips move before she felt the stirring of everything around her, like a soft, sweet lullaby. The pressure rolled away from her senses, Spring's magic retreating and leaving her feeling once again empty, but without the heavy weight on her shoulders. Yahiko sighed next to her, falling even deeper into his slumber.

She did not have to ask what he did, as her eyes were picking up on the magic even without her having to focus on it. The gentle glimmer of a cleverly woven spell hung around them, twinkling like stars in the night sky. It seemed too delicate to hold Spring back, and yet that was exactly what it was doing. It was impressive, and she was reminded of her earlier encounters with him. Come to think of it, he had remained in the background for the most part since then, though she had noticed Misao's awareness of the world around her. That, coupled with how she had clung to the captain confirmed that this Aspect had been teaching her friend a good few tricks.

She had been too caught up in all the other problems to pay much mind to it. This Aspect seemed to have his bearings straight and because of that, she had not given him proper attention, which she felt bad for. Smiling up at him wearily, she said, "You have a way with those spells."

He gave her an oblique look, quiet until he realized the statement was in earnest, meant as a compliment. Nodding, he stepped over beside her. "It helps he chose the weakest area of the nexus to hide in. I cannot make this permanent, but it is a temporary reprieve from the Dragon's presence."

"Yeah. He's going to need to learn to push back," Kaoru said quietly, resting her arms around her knees. The rain was cool against her skin, and she sighed softly.

Aoshi looked over her at the boy asleep next to her. "Probably not good to be asleep in this rain."

She smiled knowingly. "Nonsense. The rain isn't even touching him."

Aoshi blinked, closer studying the young Autumn. Surely enough, the rain seemed to meet a barrier a half inch from his skin. He was dry, his magic protecting him from the elements. "Instinct," He breathed, and Kaoru nodded, that small smile still on her face.

They were both quiet for some time, and Kaoru pondered the man next to her. Finally, she asked, "Why Misao?"

He stared out into the night sky, eyes on the glow of the city ahead. "She has talent."

"And?"

"She wants to protect you."

Kaoru rested her chin on her knees. "I see. I want to protect her, too, you know."

He nodded slowly. "I have no intention of throwing her into a battlefield. However, I think it is wise for her to know how to defend herself. She has a talent in veiling that may save her life."

Kaoru exhaled softly, closing her eyes. "Thank you."

Aoshi shifted, but said nothing to that. Kaoru realized that without conscious effort she had been trying to read him, and was surprised that very little was being returned to her. He was somewhat of a stone wall, as far as his abilities went, or who he was, anything. Perhaps that was part of his talent with veils; to hide himself. She briefly wondered if he were testing her, but that did not make sense. He had all but been invisible to her since the first time in the castle. It was more like he did not want her to know anything about him. Though, he did not act like a man with something to hide.

His words interrupted her thoughts. "Does the rain not bother you, Listener?"

She blinked, realizing it had soaked through her clothes. Her hair clung to her face and neck, and water beaded along her forearms. She considered it for a moment, then smiled and shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. "I like the rain. It kinda feels like the water cleanses me. Like it's forgiving me of my shortcomings. I've always enjoyed it."

She felt it more than she saw it, a quiver around the man beside her, like something testing its mettle against his barriers. She blinked, lifting her head to him. He had a strange look on his face, distant and almost... pained. A hand smoothed out over his chest, before disappearing back into one of the pockets of his coat. "I see." His voice was rough with some hidden emotion, and it made Kaoru shudder as it rolled coolly against her, crisp and fresh for a brief moment. She had trouble placing the magic—reading it it, even. It was simply there without identity.

It was kind of like...

Before she could finish her thought he lifted his head up to the sky, letting the drops hit his face. "I must make my rounds, Listener. You should be fine to leave the boy's side for now. My wards will pick up any disturbances, and I will contact you with haste."

Kaoru nodded, sitting back and stretching her chilled legs. "Thank you."

He walked out into the garden, shadows closing in around him as he moved away from the glow of the lantern nearby. "There is no need for thanks. I am doing my duty." His words were a mere echo as he disappeared from in front of her, melting back into the darkness.

Kaoru stared after him, reaching up to wipe water from her face and push back her wet bangs. A soft noise behind her made her turn to see Tsubame stepping out onto the small veranda from the doorway. She held a covered tray from the kitchen, and her steps were near silent as she shuffled over to place the tray down. "For when he wakes up," She offered before Kaoru could ask.

The other woman smiled, standing and stepping onto the veranda next to the young Sortiarius. Tsubame lifted the lid, showing off a variety of fruits and nuts. "Ms. Tae suggested he might prefer food like this. Do you think he will?"

Dropping down to a knee, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I think it's perfect. I'm sure once he gets acclimated, he will appreciate having someone around who is closer to his physical age."

She could not help but think it was utterly adorable when Tsubame blushed in response. "Oh, I don't know... he's a … _Season_. I would just be in the way."

Kaoru shook her head. "No... I think someone with your perspective would be a very big help to him." Tsubame ducked her head, to which Kaoru smiled and patted it gently. "It's getting to be late. You should probably go to bed soon."

"Oh... I will once I check on your friends to make sure they are good for the night," Tsubame promised, offering another timid smile.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, um, sorry they're bumming. I can make them go home in the morning or something."

The girl blinked. "Oh... I thought someone told you. Ms. Tae made them move in."

"She... uh," Kaoru found herself at a momentary loss for words, trying to figure out why Tae would insist upon that, outside of her desire to make people feel more at home. Which did not seem to add up.

Seeing the Listener was not following, Tsubame said, "Mr. Shinomori mentioned that while the city is safe, the castle is safer. He is concerned your friends may be used against you, and Ms. Tae proposed they move into here. She loves company, anyway."

"Oh..." It made sense, though it made her feel bad she had not considered that threat. Her friends _were_ at risk. She had just assumed the city would keep them safe. Thinking about to the Aspect of Wind... that was not necessarily the case. Idly, she wondered just what happened with that whole encounter after she was summoned away. A thought for a later time. "I am surprised they were so willing to agree."

"They want to help," Tsubame said with reason, standing. "Though, Mr. Sanosuke complains that his phone does not work. I had to tell him that magic does not do well with technology. Ms. Misao is still trying to sleep without her headphones. I am not sure what to make of Ms. Megumi. She is very skeptical of everything."

Kaoru chuckled a little. "She's going to need a lot of time; don't take it personally." She stood then, glancing at the slumbering Season not a few feet away. "Well...I've got a lot of things I need to think about...don't worry about tending to me, tonight. I think I need a little bit of time for thought."

"Um...okay. Good night, Ms. Listener."

"Kaoru," She corrected gently. "Good night, Tsubame."

**XX**

She was starting to figure out how to navigate the castle. It was not that she had explored it in its entirety. No, she likely had not even seen half, but the castle now responded to her subtle requests, predicting her destination and offering her a path. During the day, the halls were lit as if the sun shown through the ceiling, and at night they had a soft, ambient glow like that of evening lanterns. Now, knowing she wanted back to her quarters, it offered the way in a trail of what looked like fireflies. She smiled, allowing the castle to lead her as she thought about everything on her mind. Her friends, what happened with Wind after she was pulled away to Shishio's tower, what was going on with Aoshi's magic, and the comment Tsubame had made rung deep in her—like there was something important to consider. On some level, she knew that technology did not mix with magic—why else would Ishin City be so old fashioned? And come to think of it, there were times she knew magic had disrupted something modern. But then, what she knew of Phoenix City did not match up with that. It had to be Summer's nexus, and yet she had heard tales of the technology they were using in this war. She did not understand how that could work with what the rules seemed to imply.

By the time she reached her room, she promised herself to give proper thought to these things later, when she was well rested. For the moment, something else took more immediate precedence, and she cursed her heart for warring with her mind.

Stepping into the bathroom of her quarters, she smiled at the hot bath already drawn. Whether it was Tae or the castle, she was not entirely sure, but she was grateful, and murmured her appreciation into the quiet room. Stripping out of her wet clothes, she lowered herself into the bath, sighing in relief. As the water settled and she pressed her head against the back, her mind gave in to her heart's desire, and her thoughts turned to a certain Season who had stumbled upon his own feelings.

Kenshin had left soon after that encounter, disappearing in a swirl of petals and confusion. She let him, because he needed to think, and she could not leave Yahiko at that time. He had not emerged since then, and Kaoru wondered just what was going on in his mind. She had heard the exchange between Tae and her lord as clear as if she were standing next to them. She had seen the expression on his face when she pointed out what he had not realized. It made her own heart flutter, because she knew she felt similar things for him. What those things actually were, she had yet to see. They were new, wanting to be explored, and she knew she wanted to explore them.

Her lot in life seemed to not be willing to let her, though. How was a Listener supposed to be romantic with a Season? That did not seem balanced at all. And yet, could she really afford to shut him off like that? Not that she wanted to, but the traits of his mantle suggested he would not easily let go, either. Some might call it clingy, but the more she thought about it, the more it was endearing to her. She bit her lip, chewing on it in thought, trying to find some loophole in this whole mess so she could have her cake and eat it, too.

And then, a strange idea crossed her mind. It was so ludicrous, she almost dismissed it, but then she started seriously considering it, and she could not help the way her toes curled at the prospect.

Maybe... just _maybe_, feeding Spring's emotions was part of what she needed to do.

She scrambled out of the water at that thought and hurried to dry herself off. Ignoring her fatigue, she threw the closet open. Her eyes fell to the things she normally preferred to wear to bed, before they went back to other things further back. Her fingers grasped the cotton of a white _yukata_ with muted lavender accents, and she smiled.

It took but a moment to secure the sash, not going with anything formal since she was essentially wearing it to bed. Well, okay, she was wearing it to go see Kenshin before she went to bed, and in hindsight, to him this would probably be like lingerie. She paused at that, reconsidering her dress options. While it was funny to make him blush, she was not trying to give him a heart attack. Well, then again, maybe he _would_ like it...

_No, Kaoru. Bad._ She mentally berated herself, finally grabbing a _haori _overcoat of a dark violet and slipped it on, leaving it open. There. Because _that_ made it so much better. Ignoring her internal war about what to impress a certain Season with, she hastily combed through and braided her wet hair, then stalked out into the hallway. Realizing that Kenshin's wing was huge and she honestly had no idea how to find him once she was in there, she tentatively prodded the castle. A subtle request, if it did not think its master would mind her intrusion. After all...maybe he did not want to be bothered. Or was asleep or...

She shuddered when a warm breeze rolled through to her left, suggesting her to move that way. She did so, tugging her clothing close around her as she hurried down the long, lavish halls. The winds guided her with gentle tugs, and she found herself weaving around in the direction she knew to be the Dragon's wing, but beyond that she had no clue. She finally found herself in front of a set of doors with rich relief carvings of dragons dancing, and she traced the patterns, feeling warmth radiating from the depictions. The wind had stopped, and she knew she was at his room. After a few moments of second-guessing herself, she knocked.

**XX**

Tomoe lifted her head when she heard the echo of footsteps. A silhouette formed in the distance, mist rolling around it in her dream world. She smiled ever so slightly, offering a bow of her head in greeting. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Lord Spring?"

Kenshin stopped a polite distance away, and offered a small smile. He glanced around for a moment, before the mist rolled to life and a setting appeared—the Sounding War. "I did not dream this dream, Tomoe-dono. Has something happened that I need to be aware of?"

The Dreamwalker blinked at him, then shook her head. "Not like that, no. The Lady Listener has taken the burden from you with conviction. She now dreams this dream."

She watched the surprise flutter across his features. "She... what? Why?"

Tomoe glanced down at her lantern, staring at the soft light. With a knowing smile she asked, "Why do you think?"

"I..." Kenshin stopped when a knock rippled through the air, distorting everything around him. He blinked, looking back at Tomoe in confusion. "Tae-dono has already made her rounds for the night..."

The Dreamwalker made an amused noise, lifting her gaze to the Dragon across from her. "Then who do you think it is?"

Before he could even ponder the answer, she moved her hand and the lantern went out.

**XX**

Kenshin opened his eyes, lifting his head from where he had nodded off. The steady patter of rain on the open veranda had lulled him into slumber at some point, but something had woken him up. He glanced around, realizing he had fallen asleep a little too close to the overhang—he was quite wet. Making a displeased face, he stood, then remembered that it was a knock that pulled him from the dream world. No time to dry himself off, he stepped back into the room, quickly cross the span of it. He willed the door to open as he shook some of the water out of his hair.

He was surprised to see Kaoru standing on the other side. He blinked at her through wet bangs, noting her appearance. Despite the fact the clothes were more covering than what she typically wore, there was something about them that made his pulse quicken just a little. She fidgeted under the intense look, playing with the ends of her sleeves. "Um... can I come in?"

He nodded, stepping aside to allow her entry. Kaoru crossed into the room, canting her head to him to take in his appearance. Although dressed in sleepwear very similar to her own but in gray, he looked as if he had been sitting outside. She glanced across the room, taking in its appearance. It was large and seemed to be almost carved out of rock, with vine-covered columns leading up to a high ceiling. A waterfall fell from the ceiling in the middle of the room, disappearing into a well. The room split into two levels, the lower with a smooth stone floor and the upper of polished mahogany wood about half a meter higher. Statues of dragons climbed out of the ceiling, with lanterns hanging from their mouths, very similar to the terrace she had found Kenshin once practicing on. In one corner of the upper platform was a series of woven mats, partially secluded by an ornate folding screen depicting birds in flight. Decorative pillows were strewn about on the mats as if the area were a strange sort of lounge. On the far side of the room, a large set of doors were pulled open, leading out onto a veranda and a garden. A trail of water was on the floor, stopping at Kenshin's feet. Ah.

He shut the door behind her, stepping around as she moved inside. Realizing now he likely looked ridiculous, he waved a hand, pulling some of the moisture out of his clothes. It did not leave him completely dry, but he was no longer dripping on the floors. Kaoru watched him as he tossed the water to the waterfall in the middle of the room, her hands clasped in front of her.

He glanced up at her through his messy bangs. She could tell he did not like the silence, but felt unsure as to what to say. It was strange, seeing the confident Dragon so unsure of himself. The evening had rattled him. She hoped she was not making a mistake in visiting, but she was not going to back out now. Taking initiative, she walked across the floor, stepping the couple of steps up onto the glossy wood platform. She idly noted the décor was different here than the rest of the castle. More natural and simple, less ornate and grand. She took a seat near a large pile of pillows stacked against the wall, and he obediently followed, sitting a short distance away.

He fidgeted again, and Kaoru realized she was stalling, probably out of her own nervousness. She took a deep breath. "Kenshin, I owe you an apology. I have treated you unfairly and with disregard to who and what you are."

His brow furrowed, and he shook his head. "You have been most kind to me, Kaoru. Such self-blame is unfounded."

"It isn't," She said, glancing down at her hands. "I have always prided myself on being independent. I hated the idea of having to rely on other people, of having other people protect me. I've realized that such pride has made me say and do things that were unfavorable to you. You are the Dragon, the Protector. I know this, and I know that it is part of _who you are_ to protect, and yet I still got upset about it. I got upset because it meant I wasn't infallible. I got upset because it meant someone was looking out for me." She lowered her head. "I should instead be grateful for your help, for your protection. I got angry, and I am so very sorry."

Kenshin shifted, and she looked up to see a pained expression cross his face. Try as he might, the magic he had been trying to keep steady started to unravel, and she could feel the torrent of emotions within him he was trying to sort through. "Kaoru..." His voice was soft, but rich with emotions that made her breath catch. They rolled against her senses sweetly, brushing up against her in tentative warmth. "I protect you because I want to, my nature be damned. I want to keep you safe, because I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you. Every day I think that I have seen you at your best, and yet you continue to do something else that amazes me." He swallowed, glancing down at his hands. "I thought when you dropped my magic that you did not want me near you."

She was starting to understand why he had looked so upset at her apology. "It was never like that, Kenshin..."

"I know; Autumn." He interrupted hurriedly, looking up at her. "I realize that _now_. I just... I was blinded, then. I was a fool... am a fool. Then Tomoe-dono tells me you take the Dream from me, and I... don't even..." He trailed off, unable to find the words. And suddenly, he shifted, dropping into a bow that had his head touching the floor. "It is I who should beg your forgiveness. Kaoru, I don't know how you stand to be around me."

Foolish man, indeed! Kaoru exhaled a soft puff of air at her conflicted Dragon, whose emotions bubbled out of him like little twinkling fireflies. She could see all the affection and adoration for her as clearly as she could see all his guilt and shame for things he had no reason to feel guilt over. Spring was emotional, yes, but Kenshin was an emotional _mess_. He had no clarity of thought with his feelings, and they were driving him in circles. She was not sure what it would take to get them under control, but clearing the air between them _had_ to be a start, right?

She shifted forward, her hands reaching down to grab his arms. He made a startled noise when she tugged him up out of his bow, reclining back against the pillows and taking him with her. It took little effort to tuck his head under her chin and wrap her arms around him, and she suspected it was because she had shocked him too much for him to really react. His shallow, quick breaths were hot against her neck and she gently smoothed her fingers over his hair. "Kenshin," She murmured, turning her lips into his hair. "Relax."

"That is...a lot to ask at the moment, Kaoru," His voice was muffled against the fabric of her _yukata,_ but the tone still made her smile. He was endearing, and she rested her cheek against his hair. Slowly, she pulled at his magic, like ribbons on a present. It unraveled from him, and she let that magic wash over her once again. The sensation was warm and welcome, and she sighed softly as she draped herself in the honeyed tendrils of Spring. It seemed to have a desirable effect on the Dragon Lord in her arms, for the tension left him, and he melted into her embrace. She heard him sigh and snuggle against her, and she smiled. _Finally_.

"How about," She started, her words soft and lulling, "We are both sorry for what we said and did, and we won't do it again. And instead, we'll work on communicating a little bit better, mm?"

He nodded against her, too content to verbally reply at the moment. It was too cute for Kaoru to be bothered by it. She paused for a moment, then added, "I also promise to never call you Battousai again. I did not realize how much you hated it."

That made him lift his head, and she looked into violet eyes rimmed with soft gold. "From you, I only ever want to hear my real name," He murmured.

"Kenshin." She said with affection and leaned in, kissing his nose. His magic surged for a moment, and before she could question it, he shifted and nuzzled his face into her neck. She could feel the press of his lips against her skin, and could not help the shudder that escaped her. He apparently liked that reaction, because he did it again, and her breath caught in her throat.

Spring was seeming a lot less cute and a lot more sensual at the moment. She swallowed, curling her toes a little as he lifted his head to look at her. She looked back, and it was then he furrowed his brow, concern marring his features. "You..." He started, pushing himself up so that he was not leaning all his weight on her. "Are absolutely exhausted, Kaoru."

It was like a douse of cold water against the moment, and she blinked at him blearily. "What?"

His hand cupped her cheek, his palm rough against her skin. "You've pushed at my magic all evening for Yahiko, haven't you?"

She frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Now that you're letting me back in? Yes." He pulled away from her, and she made a noise of protest. She could have fallen asleep like that! Now it was gone. He smiled, though, scooping her up into his arms. She almost protested, but then thought better of it. Because she really, truly was tired. And maybe...just maybe, it was okay to be coddled once in a while.

She pressed her head against his shoulder, expecting him to carry her back to her room. He did not though, and instead stood in the middle of his chambers. She blinked, making a questioning noise.

"Would you...stay the night with me? I would enjoy having you close by tonight." There was no hidden intent in his words, not that Kaoru was paying much attention. She nodded sleepily, covering a yawn.

"That sounds great," She said, curling her fingers into the collar of his robe. His magic swelled again in response, like a bird preening its feathers. She only half noticed, too preoccupied with snuggling into his chest.

He put her down on a bed that was likely an upgrade since Tae had come back to the castle. Kaoru curled onto her side, giving up on being coherent for the rest of the night. She felt the mattress shift as Kenshin settled in behind her, and she released a contented sigh when his arms pulled her back to his chest. Her hand slid over top his, and he buried his face into her hair.

She remembered nothing after that.

**XX**

Kaoru looked around, trying to figure out where she was. The sensation was that of the dream world, but it did not look like the scene from the Sounding War. She could not hear the world screaming, nor could she feel the imbalance. And yet... there was a trepidation in the air that warned her something was about to happen.

She stood at the edge of a ring of stone pillars, erected in the middle of the wide open plains. There was something very timeless about the area, and _very _important. Kaoru sent out her feelers, finding that some of the magic stirring in the area was somewhat familiar. She watched the sun set in the distance, and when she looked back there were men standing in the middle of the ring. They were all dressed in ancient clothes, and all had swords at their sides. There were almost a dozen, maybe, but she only recognized one.

Physically, he had not changed at all, from the calculating eyes to the imposing posture. Saitoh Hajime, who she knew as the Aspect of the Wolf, stood there amongst the men, waiting. His shadow still resembled that of a wolf.

But so did all the others'.

There was a flash of light in the center, and when the brightness faded, the Aspect of Summer stood, dressed in his deep reds and golds. He looked around, clasping his hands behind his back. "To what do I owe the honor of having the Wolf Council summon me?"

A young looking man next to Saitoh stepped forward. "Shishio-san, we are concerned about your current actions in regards to your designated duties."

The Season canted his head. "Is that so, Okita-san? Please tell me what I have done that is not within my boundaries."

The man known as Okita shook his head. "You are still within the boundaries of your nature, Shishio-san. Cleverly so. However, the deviation from what is typical is not unnoticed. You have caused a lot of...undue stress on the world. Why?"

Shishio stared down his interrogator, and it seemed as though a battle of wills were going on. Summer pushed against the entity that Kaoru could not quite identify—so familiar and yet so not—until finally Shishio smiled. "Ahh. You intend to 'correct' me."

"If we find it necessary, we will. You have been warned."

Summer's lips twisted into a smile "Duly noted."

The scene faded and Tomoe appeared in the swirling mist left behind, walking toward Kaoru. The Dreamwalker nodded her head in greeting. Kaoru gestured behind her. "What was that? Is that part of the Dream?"

The other woman lowered her head. "No. That preceded the war. It was a warning to Summer, and something I felt important to show you."

"I see..." Kaoru said quietly, considering the scene. "But... I don't understand. Who are the Wolf Council? I've only ever met Mr. Saitoh, and his magic presents itself as an isolated entity."

Tomoe closed her eyes. "The Wolf Council were the only group that shared a mantle. They worked as a unit to keep all Aspects in check. They were charged to keep balance. Essentially, they were doing what you are trying to do now."

The Dreamwalker's words made Kaoru feel uneasy. "Why do you speak of them in past tense?"

Tomoe waved her hand, and the scene behind her melted back into view. It was the same pavilion as before, however there was a drastic difference. Blood was everywhere, and thick, black plumes of smoke rose up from the entire area. "To prove the power of his destruction, Lord Summer murdered nine of the ten members of the Wolf Council."

Kaoru stared past Tomoe at the one remaining form on his hands and knees, the setting sun setting his shape in a black silhouette. His magic fluttered about him in tethered shreds, feebly clinging to the still bodies strewn about him.

Tomoe turned to look back at the scene. "And to demonstrate the power of his creation, Lord Summer took the broken pieces of that mantle and shoved them all onto the sole survivor: Saitoh Hajime, the Wolf."

It took Kaoru several seconds to find her voice as she absorbed the meaning in Tomoe's words. "You're saying... he can change a mantle?"

Tomoe clutched her lantern a little tighter, and the light quivered softly in fear. "Yes, Lady Listener. He has reconstructed The Wolf, and he has devoured Fire. If he ascends, there will be nothing left of this world."

The weight on her shoulders was starting to become unbearable.

**XX**

**AN: ** This chapter only got one beta run through. Fen returned it to me this morning for corrections, and then shortly after we found one of our cats dead. Needless to say, I did not wish to bother him with this right now, nor did I wish to postpone getting it up because you guys are so awesome, so just bear with me if there are any big mistakes I did not catch. Feel free to point them out, and if I can correct them, I will. I also make mention of the cat's passing because she was one of two I used to create Mango's personality in Encounters. So many of you enjoyed her concept, so I thought you should know.

And thank you all for the birthday wishes, reviews and PMs! I hope you all enjoy this great day, and be sure to stop by a participating comic book store for Free Comic Book Day! I hear Viz is giving out the first 3 chapters of Rurouni Kenshin Restoration with a poster! Also, the release date for the first volume is June 4th. You can pre-order on amazon for a very reasonable price!

And an especially big thanks to the anon-reviewers-I wish I could reply to each and every one of you. Thank you!

As always, I do love hearing your thoughts, so please do review!

_Rain_


	13. Chapter 12: Eyes Wide Shut

**AN:** Long time, no update. This chapter was painful to get written. I knew what needed to happen but it certainly did not want to put itself to words. This is sorta a transitional chapter, so not as exciting as some of the others.

**Warnings: **Not much.

**Edit:** Thanks to **FairyTaleFancy** for pointing out my attempt to fuse Yumi and Tomoe into one entity. Hopefully all instances of "Dreamweaver" being used are now appropriately named "Weaver."

_**Sortiarius **_

_Chapter 12: Eyes Wide Shut_

Kaoru woke to the pleasant sensation of a comfortable bed, a warm embrace, and the gentle thrum of Spring all around her assaulting all her senses in the most unobtrusive way possible.

She stayed in bed for a long time, as things came back to her from her dreams that were more than _dreams_. A cold feeling settled deep in the pit of her belly, and she knew that for all the progress she had made with Spring, she had such a long way to go with everything else in the world.

It made her feel small to realize just how vast everything in the world was, how important each individual was in this entire ordeal, how little she knew when it came to all of it.

She shifted to roll onto her back, and it took some manner of work to do so, because Kenshin was determined to not let her budge. His arm around her tightened, and she had to roll her eyes. Finally, after much wiggling in the most subtle of ways, she had managed to get mostly on her back, and found herself staring up at the ceiling and the dragon carvings and statues that wove in and out of the rock.

She took the time to think. Inhale... exhale... She slowly worked through all the pieces of this enormous puzzle, from each Season down to each Aspect and _Sortiarius_ she had encountered. She did not stop there, either. As she considered all of these players, she realized that it went beyond that. Those who did not use magic, who could not see the world around them as it _really_ was... they were important, too. They had to be considered, because they were the _ultimate_ imbalance. When they stopped seeing—stopped listening—that was when the world truly began to suffer.

It all looked okay from a normal person's point of view. But she knew that was a fragile illusion that was starting to rapidly fall apart at the seams. Her time was running out. She could feel it. She could only wonder how it had not ran out during the last two hundred years before she came along.

Taking another deep breath, her hand lightly came to rest atop of the one curled over her waist. Kenshin was still otherwise dead to the world, which made her wonder how often the Dragon Lord got a restful night's sleep.

The sudden invasion of another presence in the room should have startled her, but it came with such a warm, comforting feeling that Kaoru simply turned her head instead to see Tae smiling down at her brightly. She held a tray of fabrics which Kaoru realized were clothes, including a set for her. She flushed awkwardly, and Tae's smile only brightened.

"Well, it isn't sex, but it's _great_ gossip. Also, good morning!"

Kaoru sat straight up and sputtered. "T-Tae!"

The motion jarred Kenshin from his sleep abruptly, and he lifted his head, looking around. It took him a moment to catch up to everything around him as the comfort of his own nexus allowed him to lower his guard, but once his eyes landed on Tae his face turned as red as his hair, and he quickly retracted his arm that was still draped over Kaoru's lap. "Tae-dono!" His voice cracked a little higher than it should have.

Tae beamed. "My Lord! It appears you had a restful night! Breakfast will be served soon. I have fresh robes for you, and the bath is ready as well. There is sufficient room for two, I might add."

Kaoru buried her face in her hands. The silence beside her told her Kenshin had no words, or had passed out from shock.

**XX**

Yahiko still refused to come back inside the castle. The tray of foods Tsubame had left him had been demolished, and now he sat in one of the trees in the small area Aoshi had blocked off. His unease showed through beyond even that, as the branch he sat on was full of vibrant yellow and orange leaves, despite the fact the rest of the tree was still in the full flush of late summer green.

By the time Kenshin and Kaoru had managed to make it down to breakfast, Tae had made good on her words about gossip. Megumi had that _smirk_ Kaoru could not stand, and even Sanosuke managed to pause in the middle of his stack of waffles to give Kaoru a thumbs-up.

The blush she had almost succeeded in getting rid of came back full force and she glared at him. He ignored her in favor of maple syrup.

Unlike Sanosuke, Misao had lost to the temptation of waffles to pay the pair much attention.

As much as Kaoru wanted to pretend everything was normal and enjoy this level of comfort with her friends, she knew she had work to do. With a soft sigh, she grabbed a waffle off the tray on the table and began to nibble on it as she paced in front of the table.

Sure enough the action caught everyone's attention, though for some it took a little longer. Waffles were a very important thing for the former inhabitants of Sanosuke's flat.

Kaoru turned on heel and faced the long table, surveying the crowd. Yahiko, she could tell later, as the same with Saitoh. Realizing she was staring at them with a waffle hanging out of her mouth, she quickly chewed and swallowed the bite she had, and spoke. "There are a few things you guys need to know."

She paused, trying to think of where to begin. The clinking of dishes had paused, and the attention was on her, which did not help too much. Sighing, she started from the top. "I saw some things when I encountered Shishio. The first thing I saw was the person responsible for the world veil."

Aoshi looked up sharply. "Who?"

"Her name is Yumi. She is the Weaver."

Everyone stared at her without recognition. Kaoru frowned. With that kind of power, how could they not know... oh. She made a noise of wry amusement. By now, it should have been her first realization. "Right, right. Of course you would not remember her. She has probably veiled herself from everyone in the world so no one would trace the spell back to her."

"Who has?" Tae asked, as if the name had not already been spoken.

Kaoru sighed and put her waffle back in her mouth. Hands raised into the air, she focused her attention. Staring intently at the air around them, she was rewarded when finally she saw the threads; thinner than strands of spider's silk, crisscrossing all around the room. They exited doorways and windows, clinging to corners and objects, with the ends landing on individuals. Such a powerful spell, no wonder the woman looked near drained. Summer's nexus was probably the only thing keeping her going. How long before she would be completely drained?

Did he intend to consume her before that happened? The thought made her shudder, and the strands shimmered out of view with the momentary loss of concentration. She inwardly cursed and returned her attention to the task she was trying to accomplish. As soon as the web came back into view, once she could see it and _feel_ it, she knew she could unravel it.

Reaching up, she slipped two fingers on either side of a strand and closed them like scissors. As it was delicately woven, it delicately began to undo. She watched the silken threads melt into shimmering nothings, disappearing into the air.

There was no immediate change. Nothing like the sound of glass cracking or the release of power. This was soft and subtle, and for a moment she wondered if they would notice at all.

Aoshi inclined his head, watching the area where she had cut. "How clever. To get underneath my radar like that..."

Kaoru pulled her waffle from her mouth. "She made the world forget."

Aoshi was quiet for a moment. "It will probably take days for that kind of spell to completely undo. She will notice before that happens and stop it from dissolving. However, now aware of it, I can take measures to make sure we are not affected again."

"I could try to expedite the counter-spell," Kaoru said tentatively.

Aoshi shook his head. "Do not. These spells affect one's mind. A wrong maneuver could have dire consequences. An attempt to quickly undo the spell might break weaker minds under its affect. To go from knowing nothing to suddenly knowing everything... that can break a person."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Well, we're all fine, right?" Misao asked, looking between Kaoru and Aoshi.

Aoshi took a sip of his tea before responding. "She broke one line, which is about as gentle as one can get in handling a spell like this. Had she tried to break many of them at once I imagine Takani-san and Sagara-san would not be in sound states of mind."

Megumi and Sanosuke exchanged uneasy looks. Kaoru looked at her feet. "Wow, I am an idiot."

"You did not know," Kenshin reminded gently.

"I can't afford to _not know_, Kenshin," Kaoru said gravely, looking up at them. "The things I have seen in these past few days... they're terrifying. Do you guys know why Summer is so off-balance? He is ridiculously powerful—way more than he should be. He _ate fire._"

"He... what?" Misao's confused expression said it all.

Kaoru waved her waffle out to the side. "He took the mantle of fire and _consumed_ it. It's in him in a way I don't know how to get out. Summer is Fire and Fire is now part of Summer. He _should not be able to do that._"

Her eyes were wide and within them everyone could see how absolutely terrified she was of what she had seen. And for the Aspects sitting at the table, they _knew_.

"That is not...it's not possible!" Kenshin voiced what the others were thinking.

"But he did it anyway," Kaoru said. "And it gets worse. He is using that power to ascend. Now, I don't know what that means, but it can't be good."

Kenshin shifted uneasily, glancing over at Aoshi, then back to her. "Ascension is... when an Aspect transcends this realm into the Essential Plane. One who does this becomes part of his or her Essence."

Kaoru blinked rapidly. "You're only _now_ telling me this why?"

Kenshin raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Kaoru, you have to understand. The number of times that has happened since the beginning of time I can count on one hand and still have fingers left over! There has to be a willingness on both sides to achieve! The Essence must be willing to accept another soul into its being, and the Aspect must be willing to forgo this world for the next to transcend. It is Shishio who is corrupt, not the Essence of Summer itself. It would never agree!"

Kaoru slapped her forehead, "Well, whether it would agree or not, the Essences are very worried about what Shishio is doing, or I wouldn't be here! And if he is eating mantles left and right, he will probably get to a point where he can just force his way into the Essential plane and take over. How about that?"

There was a long, awkward silence, and Kaoru realized that thought had not truly crossed the minds of those before her. Color drained from Kenshin's face, making him appear ghastly pale against the backdrop of his hair. Aoshi's fingers shook as he placed his teacup down. Tae took a heavy seat in a chair, a hand to her chest. Tsubame trembled behind her.

All so caught up on what Shishio was doing to _this_ world, it had not occurred to them what he might do to the _next_.

And suddenly, it all made so much sense.

"Oh no," Tae breathed.

Kaoru placed her half-eaten waffle down on a napkin. "He is not within his limitations as Summer anymore. He has not been for a long time. Ever since the day he carved The Wolf from the mantle of the Wolf Council, he has not been within his boundaries. We have _got_ to stop him, and I need all of you to do it."

Aoshi looked up at her. "From whom did you hear about the Wolf Council?"

"The Dreamwalker. That information would have been good to know earlier, too," Kaoru said pointedly.

"It was a destruction and creation," Tae said softly, twisting the skirt of her apron in her fingers. "We hated what had happened, but because he is the Creator and Destroyer..."

"_**No!**_"

Kaoru's eyes were bright with anger and righteousness. "Never, _ever_ has it been his place to take the lives of others, of other_ Aspects_ to prove a _point_. Cycles be damned, that is not his job! He's fooled you all to believe that it is! He does not have that power over you. Over _any_ of you!"

"We know this now," Kenshin said quietly. "It is why the war happened. We knew he was starting to go too far."

"_Had_ gone too far," Kaoru corrected.

"Had," Kenshin amended peacefully.

"Well, is there anything else you've not told me? Things I need to know?" Kaoru folded her arms, pinning them all with her best disappointed teacher look. Tae smiled apologetically. Aoshi took a sip of his tea and Kenshin looked abashed. Everyone else was simply glad this conversation did not really revolve around them.

"Not that I can think of," Kenshin finally said, his shoulders slumping. "Tomoe-dono has been very informative, that she has..."

"So none of you know who Winter is?" Kaoru inquired dryly. Autumn, she could forgive, as the mantle had been passed to a host none of them had met. Winter, however... there was something inherently odd about the subject of Winter. It bothered her, because she could not pinpoint what it was. It was like people knew who Winter was, but never seemed to talk about that Aspect.

Much true to her point, no one was directly answering her. Sanosuke had suddenly asked Tae for a refill, so she was pouring his coffee. Aoshi had taken another sip of his tea, and Kenshin sneezed, repeatedly. It was almost _comical_, like it was done on purpose...

Or like it was the most cleverly used veil she had ever seen_—holy crap._

Her jaw dropped. It made so much sense! No one had directed her to Winter because Winter did not want to be found! But... the veil was so well-done she suspected her ability to actually see the magic behind it. The Weaver's spell had been testing her limits, and she suspected this spell might actually be worse.

Now all she could do was to find as much information about it as she could, without triggering the veil's sensors. "Mr. Shinomori, can a person who uses veils be caught in one?"

Aoshi looked look at her, giving her question thought. "Yes, if done correctly. The talent must be comparable or greater. A weaker Sortarius is not going to have the advantage unless his opponent has been incapacitated."

That was scary. Someone powerful enough to compare with Aoshi. So far, only the Weaver had been managed to one-up him, and that was because veils were _what she did_.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin inquired, finally taking a cup of tea for himself. Kaoru blanched, trying to find a way to answer without triggering the veil. However, maybe her answer might give her clues inadvertently... she now _knew _there was a veil. So if she started to tally what triggered it and what did not, maybe she could figure it out.

"I am trying to understand how magic like that works. I have seen a lot of the physical and elemental magic, but the mind magic like that Yumi's spell is still very new to me. Mr. Shinomori is very good with veils, so I had to wonder how powerful she is."

Tae frowned, glancing up at Kaoru. "It seems she is quite talented with veils. I am surprised she is aligned with Summer, honestly."

"Why?" Kaoru prodded.

Tae blinked at her. "It just does not seem like the type of magic that is drawn to the Summer alignment."

Was she reading too much into things? Because right there, she felt as if the real answer was _"Because mind magic belongs to the court of Winter."_

Wait, wait, wait. "Mr. Shinomori... what Season are you allied with again?"

Aoshi put down his tea cup quietly. "I am mostly neutral, but under the service of Spring."

He had said as much before, and Kenshin had said once that he was repaying a debt. So perhaps not all like-magics had to be in the same Season. She had seen that Aspects to change alignment. After all, Wind had went to Summer.

She paused. What had happened to him, anyway? "What happened with that Wind guy?" She asked. The subject change seemed abrupt to everyone but her.

Kenshin frowned darkly. "The Wolf is holding him in containment."

Something was telling her in her gut that she should put her interest in Winter's veil on hold for the moment and investigate Wind. "Where is that?"

Kenshin blinked, then looked to Aoshi who answered for him, "The Police Headquarters. There is an underground section for detaining rogue _Sortiarius_."

"Oh, okay. I'm going down there, then."

Kenshin sputtered, but before a protest could even form on his lips, Kaoru pointed at him, waffle now back in her hands. "You, hush. You're coming with me. And so is Yahiko."

"What? Why Yahiko-kun?" Tae asked.

"Because he needs the exposure," Kaoru said simply. He could not even begin to fill his role as Autumn if he kept hidden within the box Aoshi had set up for him. For now, the mystery of Winter would have to wait.

**XX**

It was like walking two dogs on leashes, and one dog wanted to walk forward, and the other wanted to walk in another direction. Kaoru probably should have felt bad she was comparing Spring and Autumn to two dogs, but instead she was pacifying her growing irritation as picturing Kenshin as an Irish Setter and Yahiko as Pomeranian.

Kenshin had not liked the idea of Kaoru interacting with Wind again, but when she had said he was coming, that took a lot of the heat out of his protest. Yahiko had not wanted to come at all, and had insisted quite loudly he was not interested in this adventure. It had finally taken Kaoru grabbing him by the ear, literally, to get him to follow her.

Now out in the city, she had to put up with balancing Kenshin's magic on her with Yahiko's to keep both of them satisfied. Kenshin was not even consciously aware of how is magic pushed to drape over her and engulf her, and Yahiko's she had to practically hold onto to keep it near her. Plus, the boy was scowling at everything around them like it might try to kill him.

She supposed it was a rational fear when one had not lived in civilization, ever. Not to mention the looks he garnered for his attire. She had lost the fight of getting him to dress in something less bizarre-looking. Hell, she could not even get Kenshin to don a pair of jeans. Neither of them could veil themselves if they tried, and so she was stuck walking down the sidewalk with a midget version of a barbarian and a man who looked like he belonged in a museum.

How had she only now realized he had his sword with him? She sighed.

By the time they reached the police station she was already developing the beginnings of a headache. They had walked the entire way, because both Seasons adamantly refused to ride the trolley. The suggestion had been met with disdain from Kenshin and absolute horror from Yahiko when he realized just what it was she was talking about. It might have been comical if Kaoru could have not been caught up in exasperation.

They stepped into the station, the bells jingling much as they did at the municipal building. The station was located further into the city, but still held a lot of old-fashioned air to it. At the front desk, Kaoru addressed the woman in uniform. "We are here to see Saitoh-san."

The woman paused, glancing at Kaoru, then down at Yahiko, then finally to Kenshin. Her brows lifted slightly. "Lord Himura and Lady Listener, I assume. The boy is...?"

"Autumn," Kaoru said. No point in hiding anything if she already knew that much.

She nodded, standing. "Saitoh-san, or as he calls himself in public, Mr. Fujita, is downstairs in the underground detainment. I can let him know you are here, but I cannot promise he'll greet you. You know how he is."

"Actually," Kaoru interjected politely. "I was hoping to go down there anyway." She tried to remember where she had heard the name Fujita, but filed it away to ponder on later.

The woman tilted her head. "Well, I don't know why you would want to, but sure. You're the Listener, after all. Please follow me."

She led them down a hall and down a flight of shallow stone steps. There was another hall after that with a few turns before she stopped before a brick wall. She gestured to it. "The first step is disorienting. Please be careful. I will return to my post upstairs if you have no further need of me."

Kaoru glanced at her questioningly, then at the wall. She stared at it before Kenshin moved past her and stepped right through it. Oh, that made sense, she supposed. Shrugging, she followed after him, and Yahiko, not wanting to be left behind, hurried after her.

The first step was indeed disorienting. She felt like she was submerged under water for a brief moment before the sensation left her. She found herself standing at the top of some narrow stairs, swaying precariously. Kenshin's hand came up to catch her arm just as Yahiko tumbled through. The boy plowed into her, and she gave a startled yelp, crashing into Kenshin. He managed to catch them all, his magic bracing him against the wall and floor.

"She wasn't kidding about that first step," Kaoru muttered, looking up from where she had crashed into Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin smiled and began to politely disentangle his arms from around her while Kaoru twisted her head to look at Yahiko. He was gripping the rail with one hand and her wrist tightly with the other. "You okay?"

"Ew, it smells awful," Yahiko whined, letting go of her to try and rub off the magic clinging to him. "Like mangy wolf and flowers and you!" He pointed irritably at Kenshin.

Spring gave a placating smile. "This is my city, Yahiko."

The young Season opened his mouth to retort when Kaoru pointed a finger at him. "Push it off of you."

"Huh?" He blinked, eyes going cross to stare at her finger.

"If you do not want the magic to cling to you, you need to let it slip off of you. Focus, Yahiko."

He frowned, glaring down at the stairs. Kaoru watched with pride as the presence of Autumn permeated through the air for a moment, and the lingering magic on Yahiko's form was sluiced off. It was not graceful or fluid, more like half-melted snow falling off the roof of a house, but he did it.

Kaoru beamed. "Good boy!"

"Shut up!" He replied in embarrassment at the praise, stalking down the stairs. Kaoru smiled knowingly at Kenshin, before looping her arm through his and tugging him down the stairs in Yahiko's wake.

Kenshin yelped out an 'oro!' and stumbled down with her.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long, narrow hall that looked as if it belonged to a network of catacombs. It looked carved from rock, with fire coming from torches. Kaoru noted the ethereal sort of glow around the flame add knew it was a product of magic and not true fire. On either side were small cells all down the hall, with iron bars separating them from the halls. The floors were damp, natural water dripping from the walls.

At the end of the hall stood the Wolf himself, cigarette hanging between his fingers and staring into a cell of sorts. There was no way he had not heard them at the top of the stairs, but he had not acknowledged their presence all the same. A soft glow was coming from the cell he stood in front of and glancing at Kenshin briefly, Kaoru let go of his arm and walked down the hall.

All the cells were otherwise unoccupied, except one. Suspended in air by seemingly nothing was a detached arm. Dried blood clung to the skin, and Kaoru stared at it before, she remembered a very brief moment atop Shishio's tower. The black eyes were enough to make her shudder, and she had to wonder what purpose Saitoh would have in bringing Jin'eh's arm back here.

She stopped in front of him, her eyes turning to see the insides of the cell he stood in front. The young man—Soujiro was his name—who was the Wind Aspect was on his knees, arms held up by chains. His body was impaled upon numerous large spikes from all angles. They glowed a soft blue, and were not completely solid—magic she assumed. They did not pierce his flesh, but she could tell they anchored his magic. He did not stir, head hanging in sleep.

"To what honor do I owe the visit, Listener?" Saitoh Hajime's quiet voice interrupted her observation. His words were dry, and she chose to ignore it.

"Many things," She said softly, looking up at him. "I have been dreaming, Mr. Saitoh. The dreams have shown me much."

"The Dreamwalker is a meddler, certainly. I would hope you would draw conclusions on your own, without interferences from another. She is hindering your abilities." His irritation was not masked.

Kaoru frowned. "I need all the help I can get, _Sir._"

"Truly. What has she shown you that you feel you need to seek me out?"

"The story of the Wolf Council," Kaoru said quietly.

"What of it?" Perhaps she was projecting, but his words sounded a little more clipped than usual.

"You're wearing a mantle not meant for a single person to carry."

"And yet I have for two hundred years. I fail to see your point." He exhaled a stream of smoke in her face. She glared at him as the smoke rolled away from her form, never quite touching her because she did not allow it. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're as imbalanced as they are." Her words were like ice and he stared at her, his cigarette hovering just before his lips. She stared back, seeing the cracks and tears in his mantle now that she was looking at him. His magic before had been so well guarded and controlled not because that was who he was but also because he had to. It might fall apart otherwise.

"What are you going to do about it?" He did not deny her claim, but his tone indicated what he thought of it.

"Fix it," Kaoru said simply. It was obvious, was it not?

"Really?" Saitoh asked, his questioning tone acidic. "What, pray tell, have you done since you've awoken, Listener? You're here to correct everything and make it all right and yet so far you've done little more than get yourself into trouble and flounder around like the child you are. Like hell if you're touching my mantle with incompetence like that."

Kenshin snarled from behind her, and his magic slammed into the walls like a typhoon, hot wind whirling into all corners of the hall. Yahiko yelped and curled against himself, and Kaoru braced herself against the outburst.

She blinked and Saitoh was gone before her. She whirled around to see him standing behind Kenshin, his sword out and in a lock against Kenshin's own blade. The latter had not even truly turned around, merely twisting in place to meet the attack.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kaoru snapped, and Saitoh had a moment to look surprised when she forced them apart without much more than the will of her mind. Kenshin stumbled forward, but caught himself, sheathing his sword. His eyes were glowing hot with anger toward the other man.

Stepping forward, Kaoru placed her hands on the young man not involved in the display of testosterone and steered him to face Saitoh. "This is Yahiko. He is the Aspect of Autumn."

Saitoh paused and looked down at the boy as if noticing him for the first time. The young man, to his credit, managed to meet his gaze though Kaoru could feel the trepidation under her hands. She continued. "In the short amount of time I have been aware of this world, I have found two Seasons, survived a fight against Summer and have communicated with the Essences you no longer can hear. I don't think you've got a right to judge me at this point, Sir." A pause, and she took a deep breath. "We're in this together, and I need you to work _with _me, not against me."

Saitoh leveled her a look, before taking another drag of his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, his expression thoughtful. "Perhaps you are right. However, your priorities are messed up."

"Are they?" Kaoru smiled, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I said I would fix your mantle. I did not say when."

"Hrmph." The noise sounded somewhat sour.

Kaoru let go of Yahiko's shoulders and walked past him, but the young Tiger kept close to her as she stopped in front of the cell that held the Aspect of Wind. She stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think first things first, we need to remind him whose side _he_ is on."

Saitoh stepped up beside her. "Well then. Let's see what you can do."

**XX**

**AN: **_Winter's close, if you can't tell. Hopefully it won't take me six weeks to update again. That was painful. Also, for those who follow this story but not necessarily my others, I now have a tumblr. You can find the link on my profile. I do occasionally post snippets of writings on there, along with Kenshin themed stuff. Drop me a line if you'd like!_

_Thanks for reading, and as always I do appreciate hearing your thoughts!_

_Rain_


End file.
